Teacher and student
by Kzdatgurl
Summary: Matsuri, apprentice of the Kazekage, faces yet another trial on her way to becoming a Jonin. Is falling in love with your teacher a part of the curriculum? Join Matsuri and Gaara as they explore together what falling in love means. *Does contain OC later*
1. Chapter 1: THE PROPOSITION

**A/N: I DECIDED TO DO A FACE LIFT ON THE STORY. A SECOND GRAMMAR/ SPELL CHECK. ALSO I WANTED TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING MADE SENSE TO YOU GUYS, THE READERS. THANKS A LOT FOR THE SUPPORT AND HOPEFULLY I GET THIS RIGHT...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM NARUTO...BUT ONLY IF I DID (evil cackle)...**

***This is also my first fanfic. Hopefully you like. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...it helps me get better.**

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

I guess it's been like this for a long time now. Gaara, he is my sensei and also my first love. When it all hit me, I didn't know what to think. It was the day my teacher put his life on the line to save me from the four nin that came to our village to challenge him. I was so thankful that day. Since then, I have vowed that I would not only die for the man that saved me, but for the man I loved. The man that later became the Kazekage of our village Suna, the hidden sand.

As I get out the shower and dress for yet another day of duty as a shinobi, I have a million things running through my mind.

_Gaara...I will protect you just like you did me that day. _I recall saying as I wrap my leg.

My main objective when I decided to become a ninja was to become an Anbu member. I started out training really hard and then I became Gaara's apprentice. It's obvious I don't take that title lightly. He knows, anything he needs, I will satisfy and what he wants right now is for me to be strong. Each day I continue to work hard to make sure he's proud of me. As a top Chunin I have my master Gaara-sama to thank. I did most of my training under him but sometimes under Temari-chan and Kankuro-san when Gaara-sama was too tied up. I often wonder what happens when I get that rank, that higher position? What happens if I graduate to Anbu and instead of seeing Gaara everyday I end up seeing him once a week, if I'm lucky?

Now I'm on my way out the door. I check my bag as normal. _Kunai, bandages, food pills, ointments and most important my Jouhyou… _Ever since Gaara-sensei taught me to wield this weapon, it has been my only weapon of choice and I have perfected quit a few jutsu's with it. I'm dashing through the Suna sand and hot air in route to the Kazekage's tower. At the door I'm stopped an asked to flash the special crest as a guy does a body clone scan on me to make sure I'm not an imposture. Yes, it's that serious around here. If this place is penetrated, all hell would break loose. The main point of it all is to protect the Kazekage of our village this means at all costs.

These extra precautions have been taking place since our village was infiltrated by the Akatsuke that time. It still haunts me as I don't tend to recount the event often. Every time I do I start to question myself. _What would have happened if...if Gaara-sensei... _

"Ok, Matsuri-chan you're cleared," the guard nods waving me through.

"Arigato." I say passing the area.

On my way up the stairs to Kazekage's office I start to drift again. I stop mid-step, fist clenched tightly on the wall. _What if something would have... _

"Dammit Matsuri!"I hiss under my breath. I couldn't do anything then. I was weak.

_Cut it out! _I in scream inwardly shaking my head free of these negative thoughts. I continue walking up the stairs and stop once more just as reach his door. I probably do this every day before entering Gaara's office. I can't imagine what would have become of me if Bachan hadn't done what she did for Gaara that day. The day he laid cold on the ground. Lifeless. It hurt my stomach just to remember. Because of her, he is with us now. For that reason he is my most special person and I have made an oath to be strong and protect him. I won't lose him again. No matter what.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

It's a quiet night like most. At 3am there aren't many people awake in Suna . As I do most nights, I'm here atop the Kazekage building. Watching over the village. It's my job as Kazekage to protect them; so, I can not afford to sleep. Even without Shukaku, I am eternally restless. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes but that is the maximum. It seems a bit unnatural but night after night I stand here and wait.

I often wonder if people can see my change. Or if they just pretend to see it due to my title. I now have a burning desire to make sure each person in this village is safe. That's a priority. Before I was Kazekage my first student was kidnapped. _Matsuri_. I think her name slowly. I need to make sure that never happens again. Failure is not an option in that respect. For this reason I can not sleep. Everything about me is different now. Life before this point was full of black nothingness. Hatred. Anger. I am no longer a jinchuriki. And can see the errors I have made in the past clearly.

That girl, Matsuri, she has remained my student till this day. She now swears to protect me. Her dedication is very apparent and I'm often at odds when she is around. Though I can't pin point what it is that is happening, I feel it when she isn't around as well. Since I've been experiencing new emotions, I am working on a way to express them but for now I keep them to myself. Dealing with people is far more complex than any ninjutsu I have had to learn. I do believe with time I may improve with "feelings". My goal is to understand myself as well everyone around me, no matter how difficult the task.

However as Kazekage I will always keep my vow to protect Suna and its citizens first, no matter what. Just like that night. I would even give my life again if I had to.

**Later that day**

It's a very slow paced morning. Though I am glad there are less papers on my desk than usual paper work is also a part of being the Kazekage; this duty I must fulfill too. Today there is a very important meeting. A festival is coming. Once Temari and Kankuro get here we will discuss the business matters ahead. The elders have decided to gather a round table with me. A lot has changed since I have become the Kazekage. I have to be prepared for anything. The elders are my advisers; that said they oppose a lot of what I do- and most things I say. Instead of being honest about their fears, they use the guise of me being '_young_' and '_apathetic_'.

I know deep down they still see the one tailed beast in me. The bijuu that made me a ruthless and black-hearted killer; a weapon to be controlled and used. The truth was, Shukaku was gone. Unfortunately the mentality of people wasn't that easy to remove. They are set stubbornly in their ways but I will bare with them, to protect Suna.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Enter." I say sullenly still looking at my desk of papers.

"Good morning. Gaara-sensei." Matsuri says with a waving gesture.

I don't answer back.

"Would you like any thing for breakfast today?" She asks walking toward my desk.

"No." I replied not bothering to look up.

She does this everyday. _'To take care of you is one of my duties to the Kazekage.'_ She replied once when I questioned her as to why she is so concerned with my state of being. _'You are my sensei and there for a precious person to me.'_ She would continue. That day was when I started to have strange thoughts toward her. I had to remind myself she was my student, a very talented shinobi, an asset to the village. That should have been enough... _'It is only right that I serve our Kazekage who protects this village everyday.'_ She would add. Since then I have thought back to her words many days and especially on my sleepless nights.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

This morning is shaping up to be like any other. _Gaara-sama._ He is always grumpy in the mornings when he sees a fresh pile of paper work on his desk. I can't help but stare at him sitting there behind his desk. I have stood here countless mornings silently confessing my undying affection for him. But as I said before, he is the Kazekage and my sensei, is it inappropriate for me to think of him in this light? That question had posed its self each time I thought about finally telling him. It just kept getting harder and harder to ignore. The beating of my heart was unbearable when with him.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Enter," Gaara-sama calls out looking toward the door.

Temari and Kankuro walk in with files and food in hand.

"Good morning Gaara, Matsuri." Temari-chan says placing the folders and plate on Gaara-sama's desk. "This is the agenda for today's meeting Gaara. Please take a moment to review this and have a bite to eat before the meeting too."

Kankuro places a firm hand on my head and tussles my hair.

Gaara took to the papers and read through them one by one ignoring the food on his desk.

"I tried too Temari-chan." I said flattening my hair out.

Temari smiled in response.

"How much time do I have?" Gaara-sama questioned.

"About 20 minutes." Replies Kankuro as he peeped out the window behind Gaara's seat. "Do you need more time?"

"No." Gaara-sama said continuing to read.

The meeting today about something or other held by the elders was one of two things. Much needed or just a gripe session in which they tried to bend Gaara to their preferences of a leader. To me Gaara was an excellent leader. If any of them would take the time to get to know him, they would see what he was in the past is nothing like the man he is today.

Looking to Gaara I can't help but stare. His deep red hair dis-shuffled as usual, his light green eyes like pools of water. I found myself drifting off again. _Should I tell him what I am feeling? As a woman to a man. Or is this out of place to a superior? _My day dream ended as Gaara-sama stood from his seat to leave the office.

"Matsuri, please do a sweep of the village and check with the gate nin to make sure everything is in line while we attend this meeting." Temari said following Gaara and Kankuro out of the office.

"Hai." I replied anxious to fulfill my orders.

Temari popped her head back into the doorway. "Oh, and Matsuri, Gaara has requested a training session with you this evening to review that new jutsu you were working on so don't forget." She added with a smile and walked out of sight.

_Great! A much needed session with Gaara-sama today. That's just what I've been waiting for all week. I have to show him, I must impress him! _I bounced excited before heading off to my duties.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

What a meeting. Just as I thought. Another debate. I have, again, conformed on my stance today to appease the elders of this village. This is one of the only times I'm happy to be going back to my office to work on more reports.

_Matsuri... _Her name repeated again in my head. It was strange. She had been on my mind the entire meeting. Opening the door to my office, my eyes scan the room. It is bare. She's normally waiting here after my meetings are done. I go to the window and sweep my eyes over the landscape. After she has confirmed the villages well being I'm sure she will return.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

An urgent message from another leader is asking for a skilled shinobi team. Our ally country needs a hand apprehending some escaped prisoners. I look to the shinobi roster to see who is currently available in the village. Chunin and Genin should be fine for this mission. I alert Kankuro who gathers the group and disperses them immediately. We get requests such as these often now that we have managed to mend our relations with the bordering countries and villages. As I finish logging the mission my mind drifts.

_Matsuri… _Again_? _I am beginning to understand what this is. This strange feeling when ever she isn't around. It's distracting. I purposely try to keep her near by passing her up for lengthy missions. I keep her here with me in the village so I can keep sane. But I usually say it's to protect the village. I'm plagued with thoughts of this nature all the time; my selfishness, my over protectiveness. How can I relay this to her? Or is it even suitable being that I am her sensei?

"Oi, Gaara-sama," Matsuri is back and her report is good.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything is average. I speak.

"Today around sunset we can train down in the old courts where there is little distraction."

"Hai, sensei." She replies. I can see a big grin on her face. She is always ready to train. I'm lucky to have such a student. I too anticipate our session as the day continues on normally.

**Later that evening**

I arrive at the court yard. Matsuri is there already. I can sense her preparedness. Her chakra levels are highs. We begin almost without words. I am not going to go easy on her.

She is supposed to unveil her new jutsu today and as her sensei I have to invoke the true shinobi in her. No cutting corners. No playing games. She is sweating, bruised, and out of breath as we have been here for three hours now. I'm glad to see her using her _Youhyou _as both a weapon and a shield, as I have always taught her. She has become a master at using it. She has proved yet again that she is becoming a phenomenal fighter. I could not have asked for a better student. No one more determined. More focused. More precious.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

_DAMN_! I thought as I climbed back to my feet after Gaara-sensei's last attack destroyed me. This session with Gaara-sensei has been a tough one. Some how I think I managed to impress him though. My knees are scraped, elbows sore, clothes are dirty and torn but I couldn't care less. My new move went off without a hitch, even if it didn't hit him he knows I worked hard to show off. He knows what I can do with determination. I will soon rank as a Jonin and I could hope for nothing more but to get that recognition and praise from him on that day.

_Gaara..._ I thought silently as I watched him descend from his platform of sand to the ground. His sand collected and went back into his gourd. Gaara-sensei stood before me with not a scratch or speck of dirt on him. _He still has the ultimate defense._ I mused mesmerized by his effortless control of sand. I managed to get close to landing a few moves on him but obviously I didn't affect him too much. He walked toward me, I was breathing heavy from the battle still. Something about him seemed different today. He doesn't take these meetings lightly but this one was very high pace.

"Good, Matsuri. You have improved even more." Gaara complimented.

I almost got lost in his words. "Arigato, sensei. I learn a lot from our training sessions. I hope to keep moving forward with you." I said with a bow. _Wait, what the hell did I just say?_ _Moving forward with you?_

Gaara nodded.

"Sensei when do you think we can train again?" I presss. We don't train as much as we used to. I know he is very busy as a kage but I do miss having this special time with him. Just the two of us.

He stood up straight with his arms folded over his chest, focused on the moon then he looked at me. "At this rate you won't need me anymore." He stated blandly.

I thought I saw him trying to smile as a small turn in the corner of his mouth became visible. _Those lips_… "I can only hope to shadow my teacher." I said in a suggestive tone. _Why? Why was I flirting with my master right now? The Kazekage? Wait did he notice? _"Gaara-sama would you like to maybe...uhmmmm come to my apartment for some refreshments. I mean, we can stop since it's on your way back to the tower...if you wish sensei..." _I totally screwed up now. What if he thought I was propositioning him...wait was I?_


	2. Chapter 2: THE DISAPPOINTMENT

**A/N:EDITED**

**Gaara pov**

_Go to Matsuri's apartment? _I thought to myself for a minute as I was caught off guard. I had no idea what to say. This is the first time that Matsuri has invited me to her home after a training session. I'm reluctant but as I think about the situation it is the first time Matsuri has invited me to her home. After we train together, I normally follow closely behind her to make sure she gets home ok, but she doesn't know that. _Maybe Matsuri has some sort of feelings for me? _After my long silence, I go to speak. _But what to say? _

"Refreshments...that sounds nice." I said unable to make eye contact with her. This _feeling _is familiar._ Sounds nice?_ I repeat to myself as Matsuri smiles. She soon dashes off, I began to follow her. _Maybe I shouldn't go inside._ I debated as we moved through the sand, then the village, then to her building. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea... _I think on struggling to make a slowed down as we approached the entrance way. Stopping suddenly she turned to me with a new look on her face. Her cheeks looked rosy now. As if she was _BLUSHING?_

"Gaara-sensei this is it. It's not much but it's just me here soooo... hahaha," she said with a nervous giggle.

Before I knew what to do I was walking, following her up the stairs. First floor. Second floor. Then we come to her door _2c_. She takes out her key and opens the door. We step into the small one bedroom apartment. It's very neat. Very clean. Everything is in order. _Just like she keeps my office._ I was standing in the middle of the living room between a couch and table. I felt a slight discomfort not exactly knowing what to do in this situation. _Matsuri blushed as she spoke to me for the first time ever. _I rehashed to myself still in silent mode. _What's this mean?_

"Gaara sensei, would you like to sit while I get you something to drink?" Matsuri said scurrying about the kitchen.

I don't answer because I'm in deep thought. She walks over with a cup of water. A smudge still under her right eye from practice.

"Arigato Matsuri." I take it and drink. I notice she's standing there. Right in front of me. Smiling. I finish the drink and sit the cup down on the table. _Why is she staring at me? What should I do next? _"I'll be going now Matsuri." I turn moving to the door.

"Gaara-sama!" She sounds off as I turn the door knob.

I stop and turn to face her.

She pauses with her hand out stretched a little. She doesn't speak for a few seconds. It's like her mind is trying to process something. Maybe thinking about her next words. "...Good night...sensei." She finally speaks.

I bow in return. "Excuse me. " I say as I make a hasty exit.

**Matsuri pov**

_DAMN IT Matsuri! How can you be so dumb! This is your freakin' teacher, your Kazekage! Baka! How could you? Did you see his face? He thought I was crazy for sure! _

I feel disappointed in myself. As he's turning the knob, I call out his name. "Gaara-sama..." I stop, because I want to ask him to stay. I want him to stay. I need him to stay_. _I mumble something about good night. I can't believe I choked. This was my one perfect opportunity. He left.

_SHIT...how stupid_. That's it, he's not interested. He was just my teacher. No more, no less and I...I had just made a major fool of myself. How could I face him now? What was he thinking? I undress and turn on the shower. Better yet, I draw a bath so I can sit and think and soak in my own self made misery.

_I shouldn't have asked him to come over. Refreshments? What the hell? What was I thinking? As if I could just confess my love for him? Like it would be that easy...baka… _I scold still as I step into the rising water.

Tomorrow is another day. Maybe he didn't suspect anything unusual. Maybe he thought I was just being nice and not really trying to molest him or seduce him or anything weird. Maybe he'll forget the whole thing happened.

**Gaara Pov**

Standing above the village, like any other night on the tower roof, my eyes are focused…focused on Matsuri's building. What was it that she wanted to say? She called my name like it was something urgent. _Matsuri..._

"There you are little brother." A voice sounded from behind. "I thought to come find you but I realized you were with Matsuri. Safe no doubt," Kankuro speaks walking closer to the edge where I was standing.

"Is something the matter?" I ask eyes still fixated on my target.

"No, not at all. How was your training anyway?"

"Fine." I say shortly.

Kankuro grew quiet for a moment. I decided to speak to him about what was going on. For sure he could help me decide what was happening. He probably knew more about these situations than I.

"Kankuro," I started. "How do you know when...someone...feels something for you?"

"Well what do you mean _feel?_ Like gratitude, animosity, love..." he continued to name feelings. "Uhmm, admiration?"

"I guess, any of them."

"Well for one, the person might chance. They may become distant, or not seem to be themselves. Oh, sometimes they'll do stupid errors or make comments airhead-ish comments...haha...you know like those fangirls that chase after you, they get all giggly and blush a lot. I mean, I guess everyone is different." Kankuro laughed and rubbed his head.

My mind started to turn again as I processed this information. "Blushing means you like someone?"

"I guess it could mean something else. You could be flushed after training too. But real blushing is a sign of really liking someone."

Kankuro continued to speak but the most important thing I heard kept resonating with me. _Really liking someone? Is that why Matsuri blushed when speaking to me? But we see each other every day. Could she have been embarrassed or flustered? For what though?_

Seeing that I was in deep thought again, Kankuro decided to go. As always I stayed. In silence. The gears still turning in my head.

**The next morning...**

Today is the "Suna Solstice". It's a festive time when everyone gathers and good food is eatten and games and shows are played. There are many talented people in Suna and this is their moment. We have organized everything down to a "t". I look over a couple of lines I wrote down to say at the opening ceremony for the Solstice. I study the words even though they are few. I hate public speaking.

Matsuri is acting as head of security for the event tonight since most of our Jonin are away on missions. I fully trust in her abilities to guard and lead. She has proven herself to be a powerful Chunin and the next level is in her very grasp. This morning she cheerily spoke about the festivities planned for the day ahead. Even though it didn't seem like I was listening I was. I even responded trying to sound interested in the things she said. It's not that I wasn't, I just simply didn't know what to say. She seemed so happy anyway. Something about how I was _trusting_ her and she wasn't going to let me down. She understood what a big responsibility this was and accepted it fully. Just as I had taught her. She really was something special. I thought back to what Kankuro said..._blushing is liking someone. _Then Temari came and they left me to my thoughts silently. Again.

Seated at my desk, I began to meditate. My eyes close and without warning, I find myself dosing off to sleep._ 2 mins_….Matsuri's face appears…._5 mins_…Me? With Matsuri...smiling? _8 mins_….We weren't training…._9 mins_….We were _laughing_? _11 mins_…Alone, just the two of us….there is physical contact. I can see it..._16 mins_...I open my eyes again feeling dizzy. Those are the same visions I've heard others talk about before. Temari is always talking about her _dreams_. Something I had experienced only a couple other times. But not usually this intense. This felt real. Like it actually was happening.

Placing my hands on my temples, I try to stop the room from spinning. Another time, when Matsuri left the village on a mission once, I had a dream. This was a bad dream. A dream of her not returning home. A nightmare is what Temari referred to it as. That time I had a cold sweat when I opened my eyes. That is why sleep is something I don't understand. Your mind playing games with you. The laughter sounded so real, so sincere. Even of we were alone in an intimate setting, just like last night, I don't think I could bring myself to laugh. I would probably get nervous again and double think everything. Just managing a smile was difficult enough. Let alone laugh. _Baaahhhh. _I sighed. I don't need to sleep anyway. I could do without dreams.

**Matsuri Pov**

I can't wait till the solstice starts. It's going to be my opportunity to show Gaara-sensei that I have bloomed under him. While hearing from Kankuro that the elders opposed Gaara's request for me to lead the security efforts, I know that I'll have to step up and make sure everything is kept in line. I was so excited when he gave me the news this morning I kinda talked his head off. He of course, not being a man of many words, lets out a series of grunts and groans signaling that he was hearing what I was saying. This is how we normally hold our conversations after all. I know exactly what he means. After last night I am glad that he doesn't seem apprehensive toward me. I hope he didn't think I was trying my best impression at a seduction. _HAHA _I laugh at the thought.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Temari enters the room with a clip board and pen in hand.

"Well Matsuri you can come with me and I will break down your duties for the festival today." She says with a grin extending to me the clip board.

"Hai, Temari. Gaara-sama please excuse me for the time being." I look to my master before following Temari.

She turns to Gaara before fully exiting.

"Kazekage sir, if you'll finish up with your paper work, I will take Matsuri and go through security check points real quick. I'll be out at the stage afterward so you can go ahead and get dressed for the solstice." Temari said.

Gaara followed suit with a nodded and we left him to his thoughts.

I and Temari begin at the entrance to Suna. If this solstice was going to take place we had to be alert and prepared for anything at all. As we walked through the village it seemed to pop with flowers and colors and scents all in preparation for the upcoming celebration.

"Matsuri this is a crucial time for the village, and yourself. We need to be prepared for the worst. With the majority of jonin out on missions, Gaara has seen fit to select you, as head of security for the festivities today. And knowing you, you'll take this serious but just to express a point- we are all counting on you. Gaara's word is at stake because he had to hear a lot of crap from the elders about appointing you security lead today."

As Temari spoke we moved through Suna and I paid close attention to her words. After showing me where all the nin would be on guard, having a brief meeting with them and discussing my expectations for the day and night, we were given radio communicators so that we could keep in constant contact with each other. Finally Temari looked to me and smiled.

"I will be going now. Kankuro needs me at setup. I trust you can finish up out here. Just complete that check list, wrap up the agenda and make your first report of the day to Gaara." Temari said giving me a reassuring look with her eyes.

"Hai, Temari. Also Temari-chan, don't worry. I will not fail you all today, especially not sensei."

With that said Temari nodded and darted off to her next destination.

Making hast to my next check point with clip board in tow I exude confidence. Unlike last night, _I will not fail. _

**Read and review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: THE SOLACE

**AN: EDITED**

* * *

**Gaara pov**

It is almost noon. Almost time for the solstice to begin. I can see everyone getting ready, dressed in funny, bright colors and costumes. I'm atop the tower again. I left Temari and Kankuro in my office as I went to change to my Kazekage uniform. Peering out over the hot sunny landscape, I can see a single ninja. The ninja is darting through the crowd that has begun to form near a large stage that was built for performances and announcements. It's a female. Her olive skin lightly glistening from the desert sun. Brown roughly bobbed hair bouncing as she moves skillfully, beautifully. I can't take my eyes off of her. She is…._Matsuri_. She appears to be on her way to the tower. This is it, this is what I mean. This _feeling_. I grasp my chest. It almost hurts. I wince as my heart beat seems a little erratic. I have a urge to move. To meet her. Maybe I should confront her. And tell her…maybe this is _love_….I need to understand what is happening.

From the roof, to the hall, to my office. She is standing there already when I enter. She is smiling. I am speechless, I thought I could talk to her but yet I'm contemplating what to say…

"Gaara-sama," she begins. "The report." She says handing me a written page.

As I take the sheet, I open my mouth as if I was going to speak. Nothing comes out. She notices and waits intently. I look around, just now realizing Temari and Kankuro weren't in the room. This would be the perfect time. I look down at the paper. My eyes focused on one spot not reading the report. I'm too busy thinking of my next action. Should I speak on what I think are genuine _feelings_?

"Gaara-sama? Were you going to say something?" She asks staring at me with her big brown eyes. The same brown eyes that choose me as her sensei. The same brown eyes that cried after being ransomed because of me. It comes to me, I can't; I would bring too much uncertainty and danger to her life…to be her lover.

"Gaara-sensei?" She asked again unsure of what I was thinking.

"The report," I managed to say without making eye contact.

"Hai, sensei," she started a little hesitant. "Everything is in order. I have checked in with all posts and we can begin once you are ready. Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun have gone to the stage area and they are awaiting your arrival."

"Arigato, Matsuri." I said lightly moving away to place her report on the desk. I walk to the corner of my office and lift my gourd to my back. Matsuri just watched. Sometimes I would wondered what she was thinking while she quietly watched my every move, as if memorizing it. I could never actually manage to ask her about her thoughts. _How would I ask her something like that? _I contemplated as I adjusted my vest under the weight of sand. "Matsuri?" I call out not looking at her still. _Why can't I look at her?_

"Sensei?" She perks up.

I hesitate again. I look to Matsuri, who's been with me for so long now, as my apprentice. "Are you prepared to leave?" I ask her to avoid saying never mind.

She smiles brilliantly. Then, like the night before, Matsuri blushes. "Of course Gaara-sensei," she answered. I quickly exit the door with Matsuri close behind and her smile on my mind.

**Matsuri pov**

I hurry back to the Kazekage tower to inform Gaara-sensei on security efforts. As I enter the building I see Temari-chan and Kankuro-san exiting. Kankuro tells me that Gaara has changed his clothes and should be in his office. I'm told to accompany Gaara-sensei to the stage area where he and Temari will be waiting. I agree and quickly head up the stairs. I knock at the office door but Gaara doesn't reply. After a second try knocking, I just walk in. He isn't here. Before I could make a move to find him, he appears at the door. He's dressed in his Kazekage wardrobe. _He looks so good_. I say to myself, as always. Wanting to really walk up and hug him I just manage a smile instead.

"Gaara-sama, the report." I said and passing him my written form. For a second he pauses and opens his mouth about to speak but, he didn't say one word. He's just focused on the paper. Not even looking at me. I ask him if he meant to say something, maybe since noticing we were alone he might just decide to confide in me. Maybe something personal. Something sensual. _Oh how I wish._

"The report." He says finally. Gaara is so by the book. He doesn't show me the emotion I need to see in order to place his feelings. That means of course there are no feelings. That means my child like crush is just as one sided as it feels.

"Matsuri?" He called my name catching me off guard.

"Sensei?" I ask longingly.

"Are you prepared to leave?" He asks looking right at me this time.

I can't help but smile. Gaara-sama asked if I was _'prepared to leave?'_ Why that made my body grow warm and face change color I don't know. I just hope he didn't notice. "Of course Gaara-sensei." I agree. Just like that I follow Gaara down the hall, down the stairs and out the door.

On our way to the plat form many people stop and bow to Gaara. They're pleased to see their Kazekage. He greets each person back, most with a nod. As I walk by his side I pretend like I am his girlfriend. Like we are on a date. _How exciting it would be._ I smile like a nerd.

Finally we reach Temari and Kankuro. Gaara-sensei takes the stage. I focus intently on his face as I stand behind the curtain. There's traces of worry on his features, yet he holds his always solemn look. Gaara hates public speaking. He waits for the crowd to quiet down a bit then he opens his mouth to begin speaking.

"Today is the Sunagakure solstice. It is a day put aside once a year for the people of our village to relax and have fun. Please everyone, enjoy." He bows and exits the stage. The crowd erupts in shouts and cheers for the Kazekage. Gaara bows and takes refuge back stage as the festivities begin.

After seeing some skits and performances, Gaara begins to walk the festival. He seems intrigued by all the work that went into planning for this day. Temari walks along side him as the two speak softly. I follow behind checking in with all security points via radio. My goal is to make sure everything is going according with the borders but also I'm watching over Gaara-sensei. As I change frequencies I lower the radio so I can over hear Temari speaking to Gaara. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop but curiosity got the best of me.

"Gaara, you're too uptight. Today should be as fun for you as it is for the entire village. Why don't you stop to have a candy apple or play a game?" Temari suggests pointing out booths along the way.

"I'm fine. I am more content with just watching." Gaara answered without looking at her.

"But brother, I believe there is _someone_ around here that may enjoy your company, not the company of the Kazekage."

He looks over at her this time. His pace slows. He turns his head some and looks back at me.

I glance down quickly appearing to continue what I'm doing. I didn't want to get caught listening in.

"Temari, there are something's that I don't understand right now. I am, trying to express some odd feelings but..."

"Try being yourself. You're always so serious and overbearing. To let out emotion the key is to just do it, don't think about it so much." She said as they came to a stop. "So what if it feel unnatural. Be true to _your_ feelings." She said placing her hand on his arm.

Gaara was focused on Temari as she spoke. He looked at her as if she was speaking in tongues.

My heart stops beating for a moment when they both turn to face me. I dropped my clip board and pen as I try to catch my breath. I bent down to pick up my things but when I came back up Temari was gone. Only Gaara stood before me. Staring forward, his green eyes reflecting time itself. I gazed back into them, it seemed like hours had gone by, in just mere seconds. I had no idea what to say, what to do. Should I look away or melt. Is this the moment I'd been waiting for?

**Gaara pov**

Temari said I should just do it. Just say it. Just say something. Don't think about it. _What to say, what to say..._ "Matsuri, I would like to-"

_BEEEEEP!_

I stop mid-sentence upon hearing her radio beep in. I can hear the shinobi on the other side yelling. Something about the entrance gate being breached. I listen closely.

"I am on my way right now!" She fires back over the frequency. A look of grief flashes in her eyes. "Gaara-sensei, I'm sorry- there's a problem I have to go..." she says.

"I will come with you." I say stepping forward.

"No, sensei if you don't mind. I would like handle this on my own since I'm the head of security efforts today."

For a second I start to object but then realize that Matsuri is my student, she knows what I know. I have taught her well enough. "Fine. Please alert me immediately upon assessment of the situation."

"Hai sensei!" She says and is off like lightening.

Since she left my side only a short amount of time has lapsed. I am torn between trusting in her abilities and wanting to shelter her. I continue to walk the festival with just my thoughts. I'm waiting patiently for Matsuri's word. Word that I need to step in and protect the village. Word that I need to step in and protect her. I had a hard time convincing the elders why I was making her security leader for today. As I step mindlessly though the village I remind myself of all the qualities she has. I know she can get the job done, so what am I worried about?

"Kazekage sir," a shinobi by the name of Kentai approaches me. I nod to assuring him to continue speaking. "Matsuri-san sends word that the situation is handled. Two thieves were apprehended trying to escape the village after stealing money from several local shops."

"And Matsuri?" I questioned.

"She is still at the site for the moment then will be escorting the men to prison. A report will be out promptly."

"Arigato Kentai-san." I say as he bows then is off again.

Just as I figured. Matsuri is fine. Of course she is. She is my apprentice.

After another hour, I go to the stage area and take a seat to further examine my surroundings. Kankuro comes over and pulls up a chair. He is just the person I needed to see.

**Matsuri pov**

_Dammit! Just as Gaara was about to say something to me...I can't believe this is happening!_ I raise my arm to shield against sand as I speed to location. My mind was spinning in about 8 different directions as I tried desperately to focus on where I was going and the task ahead. _Shit!_ It's no use._ Temari told him to just do it, don't think about it…but do what?_ I can't shake this, he just stays on my mind like crazy. Maybe I was expecting too much, maybe I was wanting him to say something to me that he wasn't. _So, what was he going to say then?_ _Had Temari known about my lust for her brother? And why did he want to come with me? Didn't he trust me?_ "UGHHHH!" I groan out loud trying to clear my mind from these 21 questions. _She told him to just do it, don't think about it...do what?_

I suddenly came to a stop as I get to the scene of the crime and notice that the other shinobi had the situation completely under control. We have very prominent shinobi in this village, I'm glad they were picked for the security team today. Immediately I begin a report and send word to Gaara about the situation. I want to get this over with ASAP so I can get back to him quickly. Finally we leave the crime site, all the other shinobi return to their posts except myself and Yui who accompanies me to the prison. Once the offenders are questioned and locked away Yui goes back to Suna as I stay behind to finish up the paper work.

As I finish the last of the report, I drop my pen to the floor while drifting off into deep thought again. It was quiet as I sat in the empty office behind a large desk. I can't help but think back to the situation. My inward debate still waging on. _What if he was confessing to me? What would I do if it was something I didn't want to hear? But why would it be something bad? Maybe he doesn't want me to continue as his student any longer. Maybe he had chosen a new apprentice. Was it possible that Temari's words didn't even pertain to me?_ I realize at this point that I'm just psyching myself out. Once I'm done with this report I will just go back to him and he will tell me what is going on.

"Haaaahhh-" I exhale as I bend to pick up my pen. When I come back up he is there...standing in front of me.

There is silence. His arms are folded across his chest. His red hair unruly as ever. The kanji for 'love' clearly visible on his forehead. Green eyes, stared at me unblinking, unmoving._ He is...sooo beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4: THE CONFRONTATION

**A/N: EDITED**

**-Please review- **

**Gaara pov**

"Are you having fun yet?" Kankuro asked with an excited air to his face. I didn't respond. "Deep thought again huh?" He assessed with one eye closed.

"Hai." I stated with a nod.

"I talked to Temari, is it the situation that happened with the thieves?" He asked.

"No, Matsuri has that under control." He nodded and I continued. "The time we talked on the tower roof. You told me about signs of feelings…I don't understand how to express this to someone…how special they are." I said disappointed that this is something I can't seem to get a handle on.

"It's something you don't think about, you know? You kinda just let it happen." Kankuro tried to assure me.

"Temari said the same thing as well. It seems easier said than done."

"I know you Gaara. You plan out every move before you take it. Do the opposite." Kankuro said as I looked away.

I examine the sun, which was soon to set. It was already 5pm.

"This is about Matsuri right?"

This caught me off guard. Just the mention of her name made my heart beat sped up. I could feel it. There is a long silence. I don't know whether to deny that fact or fess up to it. I have never told him who my inquiries were about. I suppose it was easy for him and even Temari to tell. Was I the only one missing something that was clearly visible?

"I cannot allow my feelings to endanger her." I said still focused on the sun.

"That's a decision she'll have to make for herself. You can't help who you are or what you stand for. Besides Matsuri is an outstanding ninja. Sometimes I wonder just who protects who!" Kankuro said with a laugh.

I look to him. Being one of my advisers I take his words seriously.

"I guess I noticed before you did huh?" Kankuro continued. "She has had strong feelings for you, for a while now."

I stood from my seat. Unable to bear it another moment. I had to talk to her. I began to walk off. Stopping short I turn to Kankuro. "Please excuse me."

I am moving now. With unimaginable speed. I have to catch her before she leaves the prison. I have to talk with her. I don't know what to say yet but this is going to determine a lot between us. This will be the next step in her shinobi career. This is going to be a defining moment for me as well. As hard as it will be, I will express my feelings to Matsuri.

Before I know it, I am here, standing before Matsuri. She looks confused and startled. Probably wondering why I've appeared so suddenly. The sun hasn't fully set just yet.

**Matsuri pov**

I stand straight up a million questions hit me at once. _Did I mess up somewhere? Did I do something wrong? Was there something missing from the crime scene? Why is he…_ Those were just a few thoughts streaming through my head at the moment.

He didn't speak. His expression was solid and unable to read as normal. I didn't know what to think or what to say for that matter. "Gaara-sama?" I question unable to form a proper sentence. He just stood there. At this point I almost had tears in my eyes. "Senpai? Did I…?" Feeling helpless I just waited. Waited for something. A smile, a frown, a flinch. Anything.

"Matsuri..." he begins causing a shiver to roll down my back. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I stood before him. The man I've loved for a few years now. Yearning to touch him, to be intimate with him. Again we were alone. But this time felt different. This time felt serious and not just awkward. My body grew warm all over. I sighed lightly as a sign of relieve from his words. He came all this way to tell me something. It must be important.

"I wanted an opportunity to talk to you...Matsuri..." he continued.

I couldn't draw words to my mouth. Just a nod.

"I have been contemplating the relationship that you and I have. We have been student and teacher for a while now."

_This is it Matsuri. This is it...this is what you have been craving for so long._ This is the attention I wanted him to show me. It's the acknowledgment from him I've been seeking. He speaks highly of me yet doesn't show emotions, but this could be it. He will undoubtedly show me that love today. All that flashes through my mind right now are visions of he and I. We were teacher and student...but I felt more for him, way more. I have loved him whole heartedly for as long as I could remember but the feelings were never returned, until today.

"For so long you have been a great person to me," he began to speak.

_A great person?_ I repeat silently.

"…and I want to give you the chance you need to grow."

_Huhh?_ For whatever reason, his confession doesn't seem to be sounding right. _A great person? Anyone can be that...I want to be a precious person to him, a beloved person._ Something doesn't seem right.

"….you have done exquisite work as my apprentice but…" he pauses.

He can probably see the tears welding up in my eyes by now. _Shinobi don't cry, shinobi don't cry… _I say repetitively._ You have never seen your master shed a tear...don't show weakness! _

"It seems time for you to become more than just my student. I want to nominate you for jonin. And give you your own team." He said calmly.

_He's leaving me behind?_ "Gaara-sama," I start feeling heat continuing to rise in my body. This talk isn't going at all how I had predicted. "I would like to stay by your side sensei." A tear fell to the floor as I softly spoke.

"I have taught you everything that I know to teach. You are currently the top chunin in the village and at this point to keep you with me-" he stopped his self. "I would just like to further your experience and knowledge. I am done training you." He says turning to head for the door as if everything was resolved.

_Just like that?_ Devastation. My ears must have been working wrong. Or not working at all. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe he was joking. Not too likely. Something was very wrong with this picture. I can't believe he is dropping me like this. _He's taught me everything he knows? _It's hardly enough. If I become a jonin fine, but I want to continue to be in his presence, everyday. I don't even care if I have to remain a chunin for the rest of my life, having my own team would mean missions, it would mean training I wouldn't be able to see he like I want. I know this sounds way selfish of me but I need him. What part of _love_ doesn't he understand? I will have to make him understand.

**Gaara pov**

"GAARA!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

Slowly I turn to her. Tears. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"Please sensei...don't..." She is breathing deeply now. She appears to be trying to hold back even more tears. Her cheeks are rosy and her face is moist. "I want to continue to be... I want to continue to be with you."

I gaze out the window. The sun is steadily going down. It's almost set for the night. I can feel the moon getting ready to take over. I still have a strong connection to the moon. Even after Shukaku. Moving my eyes back to Matsuri who's crying before me, I flinch at a strong pain in my chest. The same pain as when I was a child. I knew how it felt to be denied by someone you thought cared for you.

She opened her mouth. "Sensei, I-I love you."

I know what she is saying. I came here to say the same. But after seeing her. I can't. I can remember when I fell for Matsuri. _'You are my sensei and there for a precious person to me'_ is what she used to say._ 'To take care of you is one of my duties to the Kazekage.' _Her words play back in my head now. She is precious to me. Dare I confess?

"Matsuri, you need to reconsider." I say barely able to produce the words. This can't happen under these circumstances. As long as I am the Kazekage, I am a target. "I can't be carefree, I pose too much of a threat to this village and to your well being for me to be thoughtless in my actions."

"Is it thoughtless to love me back?" She asked now freely crying tears.

She did have a point.

"I have been with you for so long sensei. I will do anything to keep that bond…even if you do not love me back."

Speechless. I don't have a response for her. The truth is that I do love Matsuri.

"You don't have to protect me, I have vowed to protect you." She states as if still waiting for confirmation from me.

_Is it thoughtless to love her back?_ Of course not, I have been in love with her. Realizing from conversations with Kankuro and being obvious to the point of Temari knowing; I have clearly been in love with her for a while. I have purposely kept her from becoming a jonin, in order to keep her with me for as long as possible. But now that I have decided we could never be together, this is harder than any other obstacle I have faced, even as Kazekage.

Her emotions are moving me toward her. Slowly. I want to comfort her. She seems distraught that I have yet to answer her question. _Is it thoughtless to love her back..._ I have no answer to that. Being so close to her again. My chest painfully beating harder, and harder. _Why does love hurt?_ I ponder silently. Her arms are moving, her body is now pressed against mine, her head rests on my chest. I can feel her breathing. This is the closes that Matsuri and I, or any other person for that matter, have ever been. I feel a warm sensation over come my body, between her and I there is so much heat. I still don't have an answer. She looks up at me...looking into her eyes I don't see worry about her future. I don't see doubt about what she feels. She looks confident. I want to be this confident in us. I feel an uncontrollable warmth flash through me again, Matsuri's lips are moving to mine. They touch lightly. Her eyes are closed, mine are wide open. Maybe I didn't have to answer her question. Our lips are still locked in what seems to be an eternal embarrass as seconds pass like hours. Maybe she has found her answer even without my response.

_**Matsuri pov**_

I can't leave things like this. _I have to make him understand. It's all or nothing._ I think as I move in close; then closer. We fall into an intimate hug. I engulf him with my arms, I can feel him hesitate. He is always like this, questioning his own actions. His movement isn't much but I can expect that coming from Gaara. He is so strong, so serious. This is why I love him. I look up at him and make my move. Finally the kiss between teacher and student. This is what it's like. This is what it felt like all along. All the times I've tried to act out this moment in my head and this is it. It's ten times better than I could ever imagine. He does have a soft side after all. This to me is his best side. I don't want to stop the kiss. I push closer to his body. I'm holding this kiss as long as possible. I'm not letting go. Longer and longer. The heat coming from his body is almost unbearable now. His lips are way softer, his mouth is way more inviting, and his tongue is wetter than anything I could ever dream up.

As the kiss breaks, Gaara is standing there before me. _I kissed the Kazekage._ I almost tear up again. I feel so embarrassed. My face is on fire._ What's next? Did I really just do that?_ Bashfully I look up at him, he has a different expression now. One not of emptiness or sternness, but normal one of more emotion, more concern. _I kissed the Kazekage._ He doesn't speak but his look tells me a lot. I can't think of anything to say. Nothing seems right. That kiss should have been enough. That much needed, much anticipated kiss.

"Senpai..." I stammered.

"Let's go back now Matsuri." He says in a low tone and proceeds to the door.

_That's it?_ He speaks as if nothing happened a moment before. I am still rooted to the same spot, still tasting his sweet breath mixed in with my own. He walks to the door and waits there. He turns to me. I look away to pick up my pen and clip board. We depart.

On our way back to the Solstice neither Gaara nor myself speak. I follow him at a very close distance. The whole time I'm wondering what he is thinking. The Solstice should be coming to an end soon. The moon does look beautiful, glistening off of Gaara's porcelain skin. I can barely take my eyes off him. I blush again. He looks out the corner of his eye at me. Silently we continue on our way back. I still can't believe, I kissed the Kazekage.

be kind, drop me a line *cheese*


	5. Chapter 5: THE DEBATE

**A/N: EDITED**

**-Please review-**

**Matsuri pov**

Things have gotten pretty strained around here. Very awkward. Since the kiss, Gaara hasn't said anything to me. And I haven't had the heart to approach him. Instead we just pass messages back and forth through Temari and Kankuro. It seems like he purposely keeps sending me on missions. Easy C rank missions. It's like he doesn't want me around. I can't blame him, I feel totally uncomfortable in his office now. This is the 2nd week after the kiss, after the Solstice. It's been killing me to wonder every night what he's thinking. Even Temari noticed. She approached me before I left for my last assignment.

"Have you noticed that Gaara is more distant than normal lately?" She asked as we left the tower that evening. She handed me my mission statement which would inform me what my duty would be for the next two days.

"Uhhm yea…" I said trailing off.

"I hope he's okay. Do you know if anything is going on?" She asked with genuine distress.

"No." I knew what the problem was. Me.

"Seems like since the Solstice; he hasn't been himself. I've tried to talk to him but he just stares away."

"Hhmmm." I agreed really wanting to change the subject.

"Matsuri," she started. "Do you think that, maybe you can talk to him? Gaara has always acknowledged you." She asked with hope in her voice.

_Not lately_. I thought cynically. Speechless I searched her concerned face. She really didn't know what had happened but it was obviously clear to her something did occur. He wasn't going to just open up and talk about it I'm sure, so that just leaves matters to me. I need to approach him. Something I had avoided since our kiss. I figured he hated me. I thought the kiss would solidify our relationship. Make him want me around more, but evidently that wasn't the case.

"Sure Temari-chan, I will try my best, as soon as I get back." I didn't have anything else to say to her. I couldn't just tell her what happened. I knew I would eventually have to confront him. He seems to be ignoring me. Ignoring my feelings. So why didn't he stop me from kissing him? And why did he kiss back?

**Gaara Pov**

It's been two weeks. The best I can do is keep Matsuri busy. The next Jonin ceremony isn't for another 2 months. I didn't expect things to become this complicated. After our kiss, I have tried to separate her from myself. She can tell. She looks despondent all the time now. Gloomy when bringing me reports from her missions. I have no idea what to say to her. I don't like to see her unhappy, but the further away she is, the better. I would like to focus on her career as a ninja. Not a relationship with me. I cannot give her the things she needs. I am a fixture to this tower. I seldom leave. I would not be able to give her attention when focusing on a crisis or paper work or any other emergencies I have to be prepared for. I need to find another mission to send her on. Today she is due back. Any moment. Maybe a B rank to keep her gone for 5 days this time.

Knock, knock.

"Enter." I say looking through a list of open assignments.

Matsuri walks in. Quiet. She hands me the report she has prepared. Yet another successful job. I want to congratulate her but, I don't. She stands there, before me, I guess waiting for a reply. But I have none. She turns to walk out of the office, then stops at the door with her hand on the knob.

"Please talk to me." She says and waits for a response. I have none. "Senpai, please speak." She asks of me again eagerly. I can't manage any words for her. I have a lot on my mind but nothing seems right, when I try to express my thoughts verbally they sound somehow selfish and narcissistic. I do care for her why can't I just say it? "Temari is worried." She breaks in and out of my head. "And so am I."

"Don't worry about me."

She begins to walk to the desk where I am seated. I have eye contact with her. Her eyes are watery again. "Just tell me you do not return my feelings." She said softly. "I will understand."

I search for an answer. This is the immense debate that plays over and over again within me. I've gone through this time and time again in my head. Since our kiss, which was my first, and even before that I could not keep my mind off of Matsuri. She was my constant.

"I've told you Matsuri. To protect you..." I started but was cut off.

"Gaara just tell me what you feel, I am honest in my passion for you. You send me away time and time again, just to avoid speaking to me. All I ask is honesty from my sensei." She said heatedly as I looked into her dark eyes.

This is my opportunity. "Matsuri...I-I do. I have deep feelings for you. Feelings that should not be from teacher to student." I say and stand up behind my desk.

She looked relieved. "Sensei, I have been in love with you for a long time. As long as I could remember. Please do not send me away like this." She asked of me with tears in her eyes.

**Matsuri pov**

"What do you suppose I do Matsuri." Gaara asked me like I knew the answer. Of course I wanted to say 'Keep me with you. Love me back'.

"I want to be with you." I manage through cloudy eyes. It was a bitter sweet moment. He admitted he had feelings for me too but couldn't act on them. It hurts.

"You may be put in danger." He said calmly not looking at me anymore.

"I am strong. Like you said you taught me everything you know." I said almost pleading with him. I felt desperate.

There was a long silence that passed. I could almost see the movement in his brain. His face relayed that he was piecing together a puzzle. I have to admit, I'm pretty scared he'll tell me the same thing again. He'll tell me he can't be with me; for safety reasons he'll say. I don't care about that. I'm not a little girl any longer. I don't need protection. Like I've told him before I'm here to defend him now.

"If this is what you want…and you are sure…I will be with you...Matsuri..." He says as though uncertain.

_What? _"Gaara-sama…" I began. I wanted to tell him never mind. Forget everything. If he was only basing this decision on my wishes and not his desire to be with me, then maybe it wasn't worth it.

"It is what I want as well." He adds without hesitation almost as if reading my mind.

My eyes popped, could he be serious or am I dreaming. This moment is so surreal. This is what I have waited for for years now. _Why doesn't it feel like when I dreamt it?_ I felt a tear roll down my face. _Is he finally mine?_ I can't stand alone, I lean on the desk. Still clearly taken aback by his words. He walks around the desk and takes my arm with his hand. Looking at his beautiful eyes, so jaded and troubled, I blush.

"Kankuro told me that was a sign; you are blushing again." He says kindly. His expression is so soft now. Way different from before. Not so hard, not so upset. This was a tender look.

_He's finally let me in_. I thought as it got a lot harder to breathe.

I lean into him. Just like before only this time, he is the one that moves his lips to mine. This is what I've always imagined. This kiss is different, he has a firm grip around me, he is leading the way this time. There was a lot of feeling behind this kiss, a lot of passion. I run my hands along the length of his back. He pressed forward, pinning me against the desk. His tongue explores the area of my mouth and I raise my legs and encircle his body.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

We quickly break away. Kankuro and Temari enter.

"Aahhh Matsuri, you're back huh?" Kankuro says with a smile looking from myself to his brother.

"Gaara are you done with the Konoha training proposal papers. They have sent a postal nin to pick them up." Temari says walking to his desk. She looks at Gaara then to me.

I know why they keep looking at me. I can feel the heat still radiating off my body. My face is moist from tears and beet red right now.

"They are here." Gaara says to her after clearing his throat and picking up the envelope.

"Great," she begins pawning her eyes back to me. "Hey Matsuri would you mind accompanying me downstairs?"

"H-hai." I said nervously wondering what this was about. Following behind Temari I try to gather myself as we descend down the hall and to the first floor.

"Sooo Matsuri, I see that you have talked things over with Gaara." She said glancing at me with a smile.

I wipe my forehead. "Well we did have a chance to talk." I said feeling a little uncomfortable. Was I supposed to tell her or not? Did he want people to know?

"Gaara intends to make you a Jonin. He seems to think you are ready now to handle your own."

"Hai." I said with a nod.

There was a small silence. She obviously knew more than she relaying. "Look Matsuri, I know you love my brother."

I stared at her blankly. Had it been that obvious? Thinking my true feelings were concealed. _What to do?_ Do I confirm the details to her? I just look away still confused myself about the situation with Gaara and I.

"I know he feels the same. After the Solstice, I pretty much figured what was what. He's scared for your safety. I don't blame him. He is still a target, even without Shukaku inside him. He's done a complete 360 from the way he once was. Violent and hostile to all, including myself and Kankuro. I would like to see him happy. To see him relax. To see him able to love someone."

Her words played on my heart. I had heard the stories about Gaara-sama, his upbringing, his troubled soul. How could he have been this monster?

She smiled and continued. "Thank you Matsuri."

Caught off guard I look up to her. "For what?"

"For having the courage to deal with him. He can be pretty troublesome at times." She smiled.

**Gaara Pov**

It's been three weeks since Matsuri returned from her last assignment out of the village. I'm glad she came to me. I'm glad she was able to talk to me. I wouldn't have approached her otherwise. I would have been too ashamed. She has been here each day since then. We have decided we can exist together. Her and I. She's assured me that she doesn't need my protection. That she can handle herself. And handle me as well. I have enjoyed her company over the past few weeks. She has joined me in various meetings, has begun teaching a ninja class with my siblings and I, and has helped me with preparations for the upcoming Jonin promotion celebrations. She is all round perfect. When she leaves at night, I long to be with her. But she understands. She knows how serious my position is. She knows how I feel about letting my guard down. What happened before; so we spend as much time as possible together during the day. When she leaves I'm here. And when she comes in the morning I'm here.

Tonight, I'm on the roof top like normal. Waiting for morning. The moon is full tonight. I still have this burning connection with the moon. I guess I always will. It makes me feel alive. It soothes me. It always has. Gazing out to the dimly lit city I hear footsteps. I can sense Kankuro and Temari approaching.

"Brother, why don't you take a break for a while." Temari says lightly touching my shoulder.

"I am not tired. Just restless." I respond closing my eyes to experience more of the deserts cool night air.

"You stand here night after night...I know someone who probably seeks your company right now." She says lightly.

"Yeah go, Temari and I will keep watch tonight." Kankuro chimes in.

I want to agree but I can't. "She understands." I state eyes still shut envisioning her. _Matsuri_.

"This is true but you are the Kazekage every day, non-stop. Just be Gaara for a change, even if just for a few hours each week." Temari says.

She has a point though I hate to admit. "I will not fail them." I say opening my eyes, staring at Matsuri's building.

"And _we_ will not fail you Gaara," Temari begins. "We have waited for nothing more than to see you happy and this is finally it. Enjoy it fully. You have waited yourself for some time now."

Again she makes a point. I have waited. And I am glad the situation has come to this. I love being around her. She is everything to me. And maybe the village wouldn't miss me. Just one night. For just a little while.

There is a long stillness while I'm in thought. I close my eyes again. "If anything were to happen...if anything were to look even slightly suspicious...anything at all..." I state.

"We would alert you immediately...Godaime." Temari answers. She knows my thoughts before I even voice them. With that said. I load my gourd to my back, and take off toward Matsuri. It feels right but I still have an unsettling urge to debate whether this is the correct choice.

HOPE YOU ENJOY -review too! :)


	6. Chapter 6: THE BETRAYAL

**A/N: EDITED**

**-Please review-**

**Matsuri pov**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"A visitor at this hour? I hope there isn't trouble." I say standing from my table and walking towards the knock. I put an ear up to the door. No sound. I start to get worried but I'm prepared still. Tightening the grip on the kunai behind my back, I slowly crack open the door. _Gaara?_ I question with giant eyes.

"Sensei? Is something wrong?" I asked thinking the worst.

"No there is no emergency." He said with his arms firmly folded across his chest.

"Oh, please come in." I say moving to the side. I put away the knife, while he eases by. He stood in the same place as before. Between the coffee table and couch. I caught a chill as I reminisced about that night.

"Please Matsuri, I said you can call me Gaara." He said still not relaxed enough.

"Right sense- I mean, Gaara." I caught myself with a smile. Since we were together now, he did ask me not to refer to him as teacher anymore. He said to simply call him Gaara on a more personal note. "What brings you by? Everything is okay right?"

"Y-yes...Temari and Kankuro just decided I needed a little break that is all." He spoke evenly.

"You were on the roof again...huh? Come make yourself at home Gaara, sit with me." I said still smiling at his handsomeness.

He unstrapped his gourd and dropped it to the floor with a light thud.

As we sat closely, there was a bit of awkwardness. I could tell he was thinking of something. I caressed his hand with my own to show him affection as I hoped he'd share with me whatever it was he was thinking. Being in this setting, having Gaara all to myself, not worried about someone walking in on our kiss or embrace, it felt good. There is only one thing on my mind at this point. Something couples do. I want to experience him. All of him. Unlike most times where I lean in to him, Gaara moves to me quickly and we began to kiss. _Wait, did he have the same idea as I?_ I really hope so. As if not thinking twice about it Gaara, in one motion, laid me back and began his sensual exploration of my body. It was quick and to the point. He had been thinking of me. Wanting me. I could tell. My cheeks flushed at the pleasure I felt. His kisses, his touch, I almost couldn't believe what was happening. Before I knew any different our bodies were floating in air, with Gaara perched on top of me. Silently he commanded the sand that had accumulated underneath us. It was holding us up, suspending us in mid-air. The roughness in the feel of the sand actually excited me and obviously it aroused him too.

Gaara had never been this sexual with me. He was caressing my body as he gently kissed every sensitive and delicate part so lightly. I had never seen this look on his face before. It's like he wasn't himself but another person. His eyes burned with new fire, he had a total different aura around him. I laid, effortlessly in ecstasy as he worked me over. All that escaped my mouth was a slight moan, or a deep sigh, as he kept hitting all the right places making me shake uncontrollably at times. Every place was just the right place and he knew this. No matter where Gaara touched, it melted me to the core. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his now bare upper body pulling him closer planting kisses all over his skin. So solid and firm, he was to me perfection. He was smooth, blemish free and his back so muscular and strong from carrying that heavy gourd all the time. He pulled at my remaining clothing. I drew back my arms to cover my chest. It suddenly got a bit embarrassing. My body was nowhere near as perfect as his, I was instantly self-conscious about my attributes.

"Matsuri-" he must have noticed.

I could feel that immense heat between our bodies again. I rolled my eyes up to his still shielding myself.

"You are beautiful." He stated easily and without second thought.

_This is what I always wanted._ I thought lowering my arms. He cupped my left breast with his hand. I inhaled deeply. _This closeness. This intimacy._ I could hear the last of our clothing fall to the floor in a pile. There we were. Exposed. Naked. Suspended in air. I've wanted nothing more but to feel him. It seems like instantly our bodies become one as Gaara slips himself into me. Feeling a sharp pain at first I wince and call out his name.

"G-Gaara…Gaara..." Sound escaped my lips in a small whisper. My nails dig into his back, this was an experience like no other. A mixture of pain and pleasure both at the same time. A jumble of emotions gather inside me, and I can feel my eyes swell up.

He breaths deeply looking at me concerned. "I'm hurting you?" He questioned pulling out.

I loosen the grip I have on him. _He's going to think I'm still a child. He'll think I'm not ready for this._ I thought frantically. "…N-no…" I managed to answer his question as a tear escaped my eye. "It's ok."

He lowered his lips to mine seeing a flood gate about to open up. I could feel a thin sweat break out over his body. The same sweat I broke into the minute he came through the door.

I tensed as he positioned himself at my opening. He pushed him slowly causing my thighs to squeeze him tighter. "...G-Gaaaa-ra…" I softly sang a rhythmic rendition of his name again.

"Aahhh, ahhh-" He grunted while moving in and out of my tender spot.

"G-Gaaraaa, I l-love you…" Words spilled from my mouth as I drew him in deeper.

I could feel his tongue on my neck, his pace was increasing, his skin glistening. I would have never guessed what Gaara would feel like inside of me. It took everything I had not to scream out on his initial entrance. I wanted him to know I was a woman now, he needed to see I was strong in every way. "Mhhhmmmm!" I moan loudly as he pushes my left leg into my body allowing him to go further inside. "Ohhhh, uhmmmmm..." The noise continues.

I can feel Gaara gasping. He kisses my neck again then moves down to lick my breast. I arch my back under his weight as he lets out a tremendous sigh, one that seems to last forever. His body stiffens and I feel his penis constrict before he with draws it. Warmth covers my lady parts as he finally collapses next to me on the sand mound with a look of sheer exhaustion.

I watch his face. He seems to be relieved. His eyes are shut. He reaches out to me peeking one of his eyes open. I maneuver closer to him and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me. His breathing slows, but his chest is still heaving. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. His body is still giving off a now fading heat. His arm tightens around me. His eyes were closed once again. He had a pink tint to his normally pale cheeks.

I have to admit, I hadn't noticed when exactly the sand moved us into my bed but as it effortlessly vanished back into the gourd from which it came, it made a soothing whoosh sound. _That sand has a mind of its own._ I thought looking up at him again. My heart fluttered. I prayed this didn't end up like our first kiss, where he didn't speak to me for weeks. I closed my heavy eye lids. I was sore and exhausted. As I nodded off to have sweet dreams with Gaara, I could feel his fingers intertwine with my own.

**Gaara pov**

Feeling an intense flash of heat on my face, I awoke. The sun was brightly beaming through an open window. I rubbed my eyes then looked to my left and there she was. _Matsuri_. I momentarily question where I am. Then, almost instantly I realize what I'm doing here. Her sleeping face brings about flashes from the previous night. I had made love to Matsuri and actually sleep through the night. I didn't know which feat was more impressive. In one motion I stood from the bed and dressed. Again my gaze drifted to Matsuri, even in her sleep she was beautiful. Suddenly I remember her saying that she loved me again. I felt bad because hadn't managed to say it back to her at that moment, but I did have feelings for her of course. Lifting my gourd placing the strap over my shoulder, I broke the stare I had over Matsuri and made my way out of her apartment.

The fresh desert air still had a hint of coolness to it that would surely be gone with the steadily rising sun. I can't believe Temari nor Kankuro had sent for me. Back at the tower, I go to my resting quarters, undress and take a shower. As I step back into my office I notice there was no one there. No Temari, no Kankuro. I place my gourd in the corner and seat myself behind my desk. I blank out in what seems to be a daydream. _What will become of Matsuri and I?_ Since she is now my beloved, she had bought a new reality to me._ Is there more than just being the Kazekage? How can I ever manage to balance the two with out neglecting either?_ Snapping out of my muse I bring my attention to the day's tasks ahead, I pick up my pen and start out where yesterday left off.

_Knock Knock_

I looked to the door as if I could see who was there. "Enter." I said and stretched my arms out having been signing papers and reading reports for the better part of the morning.

Temari walks in. "Ahhh the Kazekage returns ehhh?" She said with a laugh.

I didn't return the humor.

"The council has called a meeting today. They want to discuss the jonin ceremony...Gaara?" She calls seeing that I am drifting.

I look up at her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She inquired pulling up a seat.

"Yes Temari…Everything was kept in order it seems." I say getting back to business.

"Of course Gaara, you can trust Kankuro and myself. Well me at least, haha. We would have sent for you immediately other wise...how was your night?" She asked looking right at my face for a break in composure.

I broke eye contact with Temari to answer. "...Fine..." I half mumble.

Temari looks at me like she can read my mind sometimes. I hate it when she does that. She nodded and placed a file she was holding in her hand on my desk. As I flipped through the folder she began to speak. "The elders have noticed the promise Matsuri holds. They want her to become the lead on the next jonin A-rank mission to the hidden Mist. I've asked them to reconsider...but they will not have it any other way. The mission is very important to the success of our village...and they request only the best ninja available..." Temari trailed off at some point noticing my facial expression.

I pick up the folder and flip through the pages. This was no ordinary mission. This was a scroll retrieval and assassination operation to aide in the destruction of the Mists gorilla military forces that plagued other villages and countries, ours and also their own. This mission should have been classified as S-rank.

The gears in my head begin to shift. I understood the importance of this mission but right after graduating to a jonin class ninja Matsuri would be deployed and we would be on the offensive against retaliation attacks immediately. This was a lot of information to process._ I knew this day was coming but so soon?_ And to think, not only were the elders making this decision to send Matsuri due to her apprenticeship to me but also they were making this decision without consulting me at all. _Why am I not surprised?_ I have to meet with them. _What if Matsuri isn't ready?_

"I'll schedule a meeting. For about a half hour from now. I'll leave you, and return at that time." She said quietly noticing my mood change.

She exited. I looked over the paper work in hand. Matsuri's name was on the top of the list along with her accomplishments and bio. She was already at jonin level but I had held her back from the other ceremonies to keep her with me longer. She actually wanted to stay at my side. _'Even at the expense of being a chunin forever.' _She had told me once before. She is highly talented. I see her take lead in the genin training classes we have. Watching her go from genin to chunin and now teaching was amazing. She has come along way from a girl that was alone, scared of weapons, and just a student of mine, to a jonin class ninja and my most precious person.

**Matsuri pov**

Ok, even after last night, I'm waking up alone again and wondering why. How disappointing. _Where and when did he go? Better yet why did he go?_ I'm still in bed sulking having awakened to an empty slot that I could have sworn was filled last night. I run my finger tips over the pillow he slept on. _Sandy..._ I say to myself feeling a roughness left behind by a certain young man. I knew I wasn't crazy. As many times as I've had the dream, the dream that was Gaara coming to me in the middle of the night, I knew this particular time wasn't a dream. I knew it was real. I had the discomfort to prove it.

As I went to stand from my bed the reality of the situation hit me all at one time. I doubled over in pain as my whole body screamed out in agony. Right now, at this moment, I figure out nothing about last night was a dream. With sharp throbs shooting throughout, I walk to the bathroom and draw a bath. My body was on fire. This was as bad as a training session with Gaara. I had no idea what to expect after my first time but this was ridiculous.

Looking in the mirror I could swear I saw him behind me. Serious face, perfect features, messy crimson hair. I blink twice and just as suspected he disappears. I glance at the clock in my bedroom. _I'm late, that's unlike me._ I hop in the tub and let the heated water soak through to what felt like my soul. Feels like last night all over again, I thought as goose bumps covered my body.

Almost an hour later I was on my way out the door. _Kunai, med pack, heating pads…_ I rambled off a list in my mind making sure everything was accounted for. Preparedness is something my sensei turned lover had always taught me. Moving through Suna, everything seems to blur together because of the deep train of thought I'm in. _What should I say to him? How should I greet him?_ Are just the tip of the iceberg as far as questions I have lined up. I walk in the building, go through chakra check and make my way to the Kazekage office. With a brief pause followed by a swift knock to the door, I wait for him to say something... _No answer._ I open the door and peek inside. Gaara isn't there, no one is. I walk inside and notice his gourd in the corner. He never goes too far from it. I stand in front of his desk, as if he was sitting behind it. My heart flutters as I hear the knob turn.

"Matsuri," he says as he enters the room. It's him.

"Hai, sen-uhm Gaara. Good afternoon. Sorry I am…late." I manage to say noticing he's already attended today's meeting.

"That's fine. Are you prepared for today's training?" He asked from behind his desk once.

_Should I have attempted to hug him or touch him or something as he passed by?_ I was yearning to see him again since I had been up this morning after all. "Hai," I say still in thought. Sensing he is hesitant to look at me, I dive in. "Gaara, you left so early this morning-" I say aloud not knowing whether that was supposed to be a question or statement.

"I had to get back…here." He said sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Of course." That was a disappointing answer. "I will go now to meet the Genin in the court yard. Will you be joining us today?" I asked hopefully pretending everything was as normal as pie.

"No I have to prepare for-" He paused.

I listened intently focused on his face. I could see he was processing information. "Gaara is there something wrong?" I ask thinking maybe it was something I had done or maybe he regretted last night.

"...No...it's just that...the elders...they decided something without my consultation and well..." Gaara had begun to tell me what was going on but he was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." He said standing.

Kankuro entered the room speaking and walking at the same time. "Oi, they're calling another assembly. We need to get there now. Hey Matsuri." He said motioning to Gaara.

"Matsuri, go to training. I will send for you later." He said walking past me hastily.

I stood quietly feeling let down. I didn't know what was going on but I was out of the loop. I had gotten so used to knowing everything that Gaara did and today for whatever reason I was left out. _What had I done?_

I made my way to the courtyard for training. The class stood intently awaiting my arrival. At this point I was totally unfocused on training obviously. I let them out early and told them to practice kunai tossing in groups of three and perfect it by next class.

I anxiously made my way back to the tower. I was feeling betrayed. I had to talk to Gaara alone.

Hope you enjoyed- drop a line :)


	7. Chapter 7: THE ERUPTION

**Hey guys it's me again with another installment of "As the sand turns"-nah just kidding…**

**A/N: EDITED**

**-Please review-**

* * *

**Gaara pov**

My meeting finally ends. The council of elders was definitely trying my patients today. The debate was over assigning a ninja for a very dangerous A-rank mission. I suggested sending Temari or Kankuro but that was out of the question to them even though most jonin are out of the village or on a special project. They made a point of sending a female ninja the next suggestion was to send Matsuri. They wanted someone that was good, someone with a good track record for missions. At first I am furious for some reason. I oppose sending her. I suggest to have someone accompany her but for this specific task that would be undesirable. Against my better judgment I finally agree that she would be assigned the mission. Because I am just the figure head and they are the grand board, the council made a point to let me know I was out voted on the matter anyway. Though they did make a valid point by assuring me she was ready for this, I still had my reservations. The main issue was that I wasn't ready. It was very selfish of me but just as Matsuri was becoming mine I couldn't bear thinking she could be torn away so easily.

As I step back inside my office, I am met by Kankuro. I guess my feelings on the situation were evident.

"Gaara, I understand the position you're taking but...you know the elders..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Tomorrow will be the ceremony for the new jonin. After that Matsuri will get her orders, fulfill them and return." He tried to reassure me the plans would continue without a hitch.

I sat with my head resting on my hands. I didn't attempt to respond. It was obvious that I didn't want to hear it. _'This is for the better of the village.'_ Someone said in the meeting. I start to get a blaring headache as I clench my temples. I see nothing but darkness. Kankuro fades away. He slowly makes an exit, noticing my anger beginning to rise. _'To take care of you is one of my duties to the Kazekage.'_ Matsuri's face and words play back in my mind._ 'It is only right that I serve our Kazekage who protects this village every day.'_ I can see her smiling brilliantly, this starts to calm my nerves.

"Aaarrrrggghhhhh..." I grimace feeling my whole head erupt in pain. This happened sometimes. It was like a relapse. It feels like the old days. The hate fueled days. Back when I would lose my temper and become unable to control my own actions. _Those days._ Now I was Bijuu-less but I could still feel fury boiling up inside me from time to time. I believed that the elders would purposely piss me off just to see a reaction. It embarrassed me sometimes, especially when Matsuri was around to see this. She has had to observe my anger before. She would always remain with me through the episode; it was as if she wasn't afraid I would hurt her. Honestly I was afraid that I might...

A while ago, I erupted while in a meeting with the elders. Kankuro all but dragged me out of the room. I lashed out against him too by a shielding him off behind a wall of sand I created while trashing my office. He hurried Matsuri away but she insisted on staying. Distracted while going through my fit, Matsuri managed to enter behind me through a broken window. Sensing what I thought to be an enemy, I spun around blindly sending shots of sand her way which clasped around her neck, wrists and ankles. Matsuri was bound to the wall with the pressure of chakra infused sand squeezing her limbs. This was a tactic used to trap and immobilize an opponent and most of the time I would command the sand to choke the life out of who ever was caught. I raised my hand to commence pressure but hearing her light cries seemed to bring me back to the reality of things. My eyes widened as I realized who had been trapped in my technique. I had lost it and gone on a tirade. I was on the verge of seriously hurting Matsuri. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. This was long before we began our romance, but I had already held unyielding feelings for her. I dropped to my knees in awe. Slowly the sand crumbled from her vital points, allowing her to slid down the wall. My sand barricade also released to reveal Kankuro standing in silence. There were loud knocks and voices at the door wanting to know what was happening with the Kazekage. They still didn't trust me. And after my actions, I didn't blame them. Kankuro held the knob firmly in place as he assured everyone through the door there was no problem. Matsuri inched over to me and softly placed her hand on mine.

"Sensei, it's ok…" she whispered with tears still latent around her eyes.

I could feel heat rising inside me but not the same heat from before. This was softer. It was as if my core were melting. That was one of my first inklings that Matsuri was special to me.

_'I...l-love you...'_ Her words rang out to me as I come back to my senses. I loosen my tightly clenched fists. I hated that memory. My eyes widen as I heard her words repeat again. _She loved me? Me of all people?_ I was the last person who deserved her._ I could barely control my temper, what if that were to happen again?_ I slam my fist onto the desk. Her image popped in my head. We lay atop the sand bed. Her body out stretched. _'Gaa-Gaara...'_ Her moans accompany the vision. I could smell her sweet scent. _Vanilla_. As I thought of her my heated blood cooled. She had calmed me without even being here._ She loved me? Me off all people? _This was one of the reasons I didn't wish to be involved with her. She is capable but I'm holding her back. If she were just my student, I would be more than willing to send her out into the field for the sake of the village. I close my eyes again. _She loved me? Me of all people? Why?_

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

After I rush back to the tower, I'm met in the hall outside of Gaara's office by Kankuro.

"He's in a really bad mood. Maybe you should come back in a lil while." He stated with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

If there is one thing I know about Kankuro it's that he, like Gaara, tries to protect me from everything. That's the last thing I want. He's like the brother I never had but protection is what I didn't need. At this point, nothing about Gaara scared me. "What's the matter?" I ask looking towards the door.

"He just came from an assembly. You know how they get to him sometimes." He said coolly as he relaxed against the wall.

"What was it about? I know he rushed in as I was leaving earlier…it must have really been important." I implied trying to get an answer from him.

Kankuro shrugs. "…I ain't supposed to say…but I guess you're gonna find out anyways…they've decided to move up the jonin ceremonies…"

"Ohhh that's fine, I don't see any issue there. I'm ready for graduation. Despite what I told Gaara. I understand I can't stay under him forever." I state feeling a bit relieved; he made things sound a lot worst.

Kankuro stood quite for a moment. His dark eyes traveled to mine. "It's more to the story than that…" He said with a smirk. "You know, go ahead in. He should be ok by now."

I raised my eyebrow at him and knocked on Gaara's office door. No answer. "Gaara?" I call out to him.

There was a short silence still followed by a shallow reply. "Come in."

I walk toward Gaara. He sat there with his hands placed on the desk top. He didn't look at me.

I didn't really have an idea on what to say. So, as I do from time to time, I wing it. "Is there something bothering you?" I ask still concerned about this morning.

He remained silent for a moment then looked up at me.

"Is it something I did? Maybe last night? Because I-"

"No. Of course not Matsuri…" He cut me off standing from his seat. "I am just…we do have to talk."

I nod to show I am listening closely.

"I found out this morning the jonin service will be pushed forward and held tomorrow…" I shot him a weak smile getting prepared for the other news Kankuro forewarned about. "After that you will then lead a group your peers on an A class mission to the hidden Mist."

My jaw stiffened as my eyes widened._ Was he serious?_ This sounded like a big job. It would probably take a week or more to perform at 100 accuracy...not to mention it sounds pretty dangerous. Maybe I shouldn't question this… "You said I will lead?" I ask calmly not wanting to seem as worried as I really was.

"Yes." He stated shutting his eyes.

"A-rank? Gaara did you…decide to…send me?" I wondered out loud.

"No. It was the elders' decision, they think you are ready Matsuri. It's your time." He says matter-of-factly. "You can have the rest of the day off. To relax and prepare for the ceremony tomorrow. The mission starts immediately after."

_The rest of the day off? _I ask myself. _To go where and do what?_ In actuality all I wanted to do was stay with Gaara. Like we had done for the past 3 weeks. He sat back in his chair tucked under his desk and began to write. I didn't really want to bother him by continuing to talk so still confused I moved towards the door. He didn't say anything. I walked out regretfully. Kankuro was gone already. I hadn't seen Temari all day. _What to do?_

I started on my way back to my apartment. There was so much I didn't understand right now. This relationship was perplexing. One minute we were together and all seemed to be happy then the next we were very far apart. I just wanted so badly to be with him. I guess he was too busy to see that. Too busy for me.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

I've managed to do it again some how. I know she wanted an answer before she left but I was afraid my reply wouldn't be one that she liked. I hope it didn't look as thought I don't care. Truthfully I did. I cared more than anything about her. I told her she was selected by the elders to go on this mission and not by me. Had she asked, I would have been honest with her. It wasn't that I didn't think she was ready, I just wanted her to be more accompanied. I would have liked to send some one to watch over her and ensure her a safe return. But I surely didn't want her to think I wasn't confident in her ability. No matter what, the plan was already set. She will go. I will stay. I know she'll return. Matsuri, as my student, has gained all the knowledge I have. I made sure to prepare her for tough situations. I made sure not to go easy on her.

**-Flash back-**

"Brother, don't you think you are being a little hard on Matsuri? She is a still a genin after all." Temari cautioned after wrapping Matsuri in bandages and treating some wounds and other scratches she had gained during our session. Matsuri had gone to the wash room in an attempt to clean herself off.

I looked at Temari impatiently. This was my student after all. "She is not a child despite her age. She is a shinobi. She is to be trained like any other student I would teach." I firmly state.

Matsuri walks into the room just then. This was before I became Kazekage and I was able to train with Matsuri and accompany her on mission's everyday.

Temari turns to Matsuri. "So I guess you need some time off from training right?" Temari asked trying to press the subject even further.

Confused and feeling the tension, Matsuri hesitates to answer. "…Uh...well…I asked Gaara-sensei to make me his apprentice…sooo…I guess I need him to train me as much as possible…" she answered tightening her shoulders not sure if that was what Temari wanted to hear.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "You should rest your body though. You keep adding to your injuries. That isn't good for you."

Matsuri looked from Temari to me still puzzled about what was going on. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

I folded my arms and walked off. I didn't care to have this conversation any longer.

**-Present-**

I realize it was approaching night fall. The sun was casting a beautiful reddish-orange glow that fell upon the village quietly signaling the ending of the day. A battle was about to erupt and I couldn't have Suna in the middle of it. To keep people safe, we needed to nip this in the bud. Assassinating the dictator who lead the hidden Mist was the first step in the right direction. This situation with Matsuri had been eating away at me ever since she left. I knew she had a lot of questions that had gone unanswered. I continued to stare out the window. Before too long I was moving across roof tops. This is my opportunity to pour out my heart to her. She leaves tomorrow for an extended mission and I need to show her I have the same feelings as she does.

I knock on the door. I can hear rustling around on the inside. Matsuri is a great ninja but still a clumsy one. I can hear her fall towards the door.

"Who's there?" She asks.

"Gaara." I answer.

She immediately opens the door. She is standing there with a towel wrapped around her moist body.

"Oh, Gaara…I wasn't expecting you…I was in the bath." She said stepping to the side.

As I walk in I notice a pink tint in her cheeks. She stood in front of me, she gripped her towel tightly, as if expecting it to fly away at any moment.

"Excuse me for the intrusion." I said to her as her hair dripped allowing water roll off her body and hit to the floor.

"No, no it's fine Gaara. You're welcome here anytime….everything is fine isn't it?"

"Yes. Actually no. I needed to speak with you. About us." At this point I'm going to speak without thinking too hard as to not complicate things. "I felt there was a lot left unsaid today. About last night, about your mission, and just in general. I've never been good with expressing myself but since I have developed these feelings for you I would like to show you." I wait to hear her opinion.

"Yes…" Is all she says focusing all attention on me. She draws her fist into her chest.

I swallow hard. "I have shared my first everything with you Matsuri. I…I…love…you…" I take a deep breath. "And for that reason, I want to protect you. Not as your teacher but as your lover. I got very upset earlier today over the decision of the council to send you to this mission. I now realize it's for the sake of the village and I believe in your talent." It's time I find out what Matsuri thinks.

"Wow, Gaara. Thank you for believing in me. I am really grateful to have had such a wonderful person in my life. I promise I will not let anyone one down! Especially you." She reached up and hugged me.

I went to wrap my arms around her waist and found it to be bare. Her towel had fallen during the hug and an unbeknownst Matsuri stood hugging me, nude. I cupped her hips with my palms. Her body pressed tightly against mine. She realized she didn't have her towel any more. She moaned lightly as I kissed her neck. She swiftly unbuttoned my vest as I unstrapped my gourd and dropped it to the floor heavily. She pushed me back on to the couch, Matsuri then straddled my lap. She was more confident than the night before. I didn't have to move, she commanded her body on her own which now pulsated with lust. I held her firmly in place as lowered herself onto my manhood. Her body tightened as she fit me inside of her. She rode me...grinding...up and down...slower then harder...back and forth. I had never seen this side of her before. She wasn't this Matsuri last night. I ran a hand through moist her brown hair; she had begun to grow it out more it was already past her shoulder. We kissed passionately. She was so different. I had never seen this look on her face before. It's like she wasn't herself but another person. Her eyes burnt with new fire, she had a total different aura. Rhythmically we moved. We were one again. She was mine and I hers. Her skin tasted sweet as I licked from her stomach to breast. It was hard to believe I, Gaara of the desert, would be with someone in this manner. She managed to capture my heart even after I vowed to only wreak havoc on the world, living only for myself. I never thought I would let anyone into my heart. Not in this way. I couldn't resist her; no matter how hard I tried. Now and officially she was mine.

"Mat-suri…" I said her name gently. She was mine.


	8. Chapter 8: THE MISSION

**Matsuri pov**

Waking up the second morning in a row, after being with Gaara, my body was still so sore. It was worth it though thinking of how good he made me feel at the same time. He was like my own personal work out. I laughed at the thought and rolled over. Hitting a bump, I popped my head up to investigate. There he laid soundlessly asleep. I was a bit surprised. To be sure it wasn't my imagination, I touch his face. It was as smooth as ever; he was real and he was here with me. I couldn't be more happy.

Still in awe I lay there beside him and watch him sleep. His crimson hair just as messy as always. He inhales deeply shifts a little. I figured he'd get up and leave early again like yesterday. I am glad to see he didn't though. Sitting up on the side of the bed I yawn and arch my back simultaneously. Today was the day of the jonin ceremony. I was extremely excited but anxious at the same time. I knew the position would grant me more responsibility but I was no longer afraid that growing would separate me from Gaara. I walked, or limped rather, to the bathroom to began my morning ritual.

After getting out of the shower and drying my hair with a towel I cracked open the bathroom door. I peeping out at the bed I saw an empty slot. _He slipped out._ I thought and rolled my eyes. I grabbed up my towel and shoved the door open proceeding to step out the bathroom. To my surprise he stood near the bedroom door, silently. I walked over to him admiring my Gaara from behind. He turned to me.

"Good morning." I said cheerily.

"Good morning, Matsuri." He replies. "Today is the big day."

"Hai..." I said walking to the dresser to get my clothes out.

We arrive at the tower together. Walking into Gaara's office we immediately heard Temari start talking.

"Gaara, where have you been? You should have warned me...here are today's documents they need your signature; hayaku, hayaku." She talked fast while ushering Gaara to his chair.

He looked at me wordlessly, seeming a bit annoyed.

I smiled back at him.

"Matsuri," Temari begin again. "Security needs your help too. You guys are late. Just take the clip board and radio and meet Kentai out at the graduation platform." She ordered.

I quickly moved into action. "Hai Temari-san." I said before glancing back at Gaara and leaving out. Once I closed the door behind me I sighed, this was the beginning of a very busy day.

**-FAST Forward-**

With all the bases covered for the jonin ceremony, I stood behind the curtains relaxing from such a hectic morning. Temari stood before Gaara directing again and Kankuro sat near me in a folding chair playing with one of his puppets. Just minutes before the start of the show Gaara stepped on stage to give an opening remark. I laugh knowing how much Gaara hates speeches. He was so nervous when it came to public speaking but that is one of the things expected of him. As he began everyone in the audience fell silent to hear the words of their Kazekage. I gazed out at the sea of people, their faces focused and ears listening sharply. Before too long, Gaara had finished and began to announce names of the new jonin ninja. When each ninja was called they were presented with a badge of prestige and there most recognizable accomplishments called out. Gaara talked on as I waited patiently to hear my name called.

"Matsuri," he started.

I stepped towards Gaara and he shook my hand.

"Congratulations." He said looking me right in my eyes.

I bowed to him and waited near by as I listened to him read off a series of missions and such I had done; he also made sure everyone knew I was his apprentice. The crowd roared as I walked off the stage, as they did for all 8 new jonin. I beamed ear to ear as I stepped behind the curtain.

Back at the tower, I sat on the couch in Gaara's office and waited for my newest set of orders. I had no idea what this mission was about but it seemed to be important. Gaara was currently in a meeting with the elders. He had been in there for 30 minutes already. I was told to wait here as they finalized a mission statement so that I could be prepped. My eyes widen as I hear foot steps pacing towards the door, slowly it opens.

"Matsuri come, they are ready for you." Temari spoke as I followed her out of Gaara's office.

We went to the meeting room. My nerves were pretty bad as I entered. Inside was a long U shaped table with about 20 seats. Gaara sat right in the middle of the table and all the others were positioned along the edges. I stood in the center feeling the spot light shift to me. Gaara looked at me with confidence causing my body to react. I bit my inner cheeks in anticipation. The elder closest to Gaara began to speak.

"Matsuri, you have been selected by this tribune to head a mission poised on infiltration to the hidden Mist. We have information proving they have been plotting a hostile invasion of several villages here in the Wind country. Suna is included in that listing. We have to stop this plan before it gets put into action. The Mist, being a past ally of the Sand, may know weaknesses Sunagakure holds. We must make the first move in this situation. You will lead a squad of your peers to the Mist and assassinate the dictator. Also you must retrieve a very important scroll they hold with invasion details. This is an A-rank mission to be completed with success." He stopped and seemed to wait for a response from me.

I was already prepared for this. "Hai." I agreed strongly.

Temari walked over with the mission file. I read the details quietly. The elder started to talk again.

"This mission is of utmost priority. It will presume at night fall tonight. You need to assemble your team, prep them and leave at once."

"Hai." I said accompanied out the room by Temari.

"Matsuri, I just want to say first off good luck on your mission. You're the leader due to the potential the elders see in you. Having been able to put up with Gaara for these past years they know that you are tough." Temari says smiling as we continue to walk. "I know they want you to leave right away but...I'm sure he'll want to see you before you leave." We come to a stop in front of Gaara's chamber. "I'll have him here in 10 minutes."

"Arigato, Temari- for everything." I smile entering the room. Standing in the middle of the floor, I began reading about my squad as I wait. Everyone on the roster seems so talented. Maybe even more talented than I am. I'll have to try my best to erase my doubts; I was chosen to get this mission done correctly and I want to succeed. I can't embarrass Gaara. I have to prove myself worthy of the title of jonin by completing this task and bringing back my whole squad in the process.

Suddenly the knob turns, Gaara enters. He walks right up to me. "I have complete faith in your skills." He whispers as we embrace. "Send word immediately if you need anything at all."

"Yes, Gaara." I answer him before we share in a good-bye kiss. It lasts for a long time. I can tell he doesn't want me to go. It melts my heart to know he feels like this.

"Come back to me...Matsuri." He says softly into my ear.

I hate to leave but I have to go. Moving across Suna, I assemble my group and we go over mission details and precautions. We gather supplies and leave right away. This will not be easy but we will succeed.

* * *

**Garra pov**

Once Matsuri was gone, I sat at my desk and tried to finish up the day's paper work. I was uninterrupted for about 30 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I said.

In walks a petite blond haired girl with hazel eyes. She held a single sheet in her hand which she produced upon stopping at my desk. I accepted the sheet then began to read. I studied the words and came to a long pause before I stood. She seemed to stare right through me unblinking. I thought long and hard about my next action. I walked around the desk and left the room. Walking through the hall, I begin a search for Temari. Instead I find Kankuro.

"Why is there a girl in my office with a sheet saying she was appointed as a personal secretary to me?" I asked with a level of annoyance to my voice.

"The council. They figured since Matsuri was to be gone for a while you would need some assistance, you know for your everyday stuff." He stated as if it weren't a big deal.

"What do you mean assistance? I'm not handicapped. I do not need anyone else." I state more aggravated.

"Sorry bro, Temari hired her. She's out at the field, I'll go get her for you." He said before dashing off.

I went back to my office. Again she just stood by, staring at me.

"Uh, please, Lord Kazekage is there anything I shall do for you?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

I stopped before reaching my seat. I looked at the girl. She seemed to be excited. She looked all too pleased to be here. Eager. Just like Matsuri.

"No." I managed before sitting down.

She still stood aimlessly in the middle of the floor looking at me. I didn't look up at her; however I could feel her eyes burning on my skin. After about 15 minutes of silence Temari appears.

"Gaara, is something wrong?" She asks walking in nonchalantly.

"Whose idea was it to appoint this girl?" I asked still highly frustrated by the situation in general.

"The council figured you would need someone. Since...Matsuri-"

"You do know she will be back right?" I asked Temari cutting her off before she finished her last statement.

"Of course I do Gaara! But Matsuri is now a jonin now anyway. They figured that you will need a extra hand in the office." She countered.

"I don't. You can take her with you." I said still opposing a _'replacement_' to Matsuri.

The girl stood still, looking sadly disappointed.

"Please Anare, wait in the hall. I will be with you in a moment." Temari signaled to the girl.

Just as quietly as she came, this girl named Anare, politely bowed and dismissed herself. "Excuse me. Lord." She said exiting.

Temari waited a moment then spoke. "You probably made her feel very uncomfortable Gaara. She's here in your best interest you know."

"She is not needed." I protested standing firmly on my decision.

Temari gave me a look. "Gaara you are going to need someone to help do the things around here, things Matsuri would normally do. She is a jonin now and like this mission, many more will come. She won't be able to stay here with you like before." She talked on as I half listened. "Please be open to this idea. Anare is currently in a training program and she is very office savvy. This is meant to make your job a lot easier not to upset you."

I mentally strangle my older sister with my eyes. She knows I am not happy. "I would have liked to be in on this decision Temari." I stated in a cold tone. "I don't like this."

"Please Gaara give the girl a chance. She is very willing to please. She's got a phenomenal personality. I interviewed her myself." Temari said with a wink.

"Fine. Leave me." I demanded.

Temari exited with a nod.

Later that day

Still seated at my desk, I hadn't the slightest idea what time of day it was till I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said looking up at a clock. It was almost 9 pm.

"Excuse me, Kazekage sir, I was told to remind you to eat." Anare said stepping in the door closing it behind her.

I didn't say anything.

"What would you like, sir?" She questioned.

"Nothing." I replied.

After a minute I notice, she hadn't left. Instead she just stood before me. Mute. Another 10 minutes passed before she walked around the office. She began to straighten things up. She dusted, organized, stacked books and papers.

In the mean time, I say by and thought of Matsuri. _What was she doing right now?_

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

The mission had gotten off to a very rocky start. I was contradicting myself left and right. I kept changing the method we would take to ensure success but still I didn't feel confident. I hoped the group didn't notice my flightiness. This was not my first take charge mission but it was a vital one. I planned for us to infiltrate the village under the cover of night fall. We needed to figure out who did what and check security points all over. My team disperses each having a goal to achieve for the night. I was in charge of staking out the dictators palace. It was pretty vast. I sighed as I looked upon the task ahead.

I drifted in thought. _Gaara... _I wondered what he was doing right now... Foot steps in the distance snap me back to reality. This was not the time to daydream. It could cost me my mission or worst my life. I focuse on what I needed to do. Find the security points out and take note. We had a long stay ahead of us so I needed to get busy.

My team and I camped in the forest that night. The next day we disguised ourselves and entered the village with false documents stating we were hired services. Some maids, some plumbers, each person skilled in a different area. This way we were able to examine every aspect of the village without suspicion. Three days later and we were settling in just fine. This seemed to be turning out well. We got the pattern of the village down pretty quick.

Every day the dictator did a brief tour of the village. After breakfast at the mansion, the next stop was the daily strategy meeting. It seemed he was a normal leader doing normal leader things. The main difference came after night fall; men who looked to be mobsters or gang members marched in and out the palace going back and forth to a series of meetings. They obviously were plotting something. My team and I just observed. The plan was to wait. We moved on day to day taking note of everything along the way.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

It had been three days now. I hadn't gotten word from Matsuri yet which meant the mission was going fine. I told her, if anything at all were to go array, she was to let me know immediately. I'd been keeping myself very busy lately as to keep from worrying so much. I was buried so deep in my work that I totally forgot my opposition of a new office mate.

"Anare please take these scrolls, have them prepared and sent to Konoha." I asked of the blond haired light eyed girl who seemed to know my request before I asked it. Temari was right. Things had gotten so busy around here that Anare was life saver. She was quick, smart and reliable.

"Hai, Gaara-sama." She said taking the scrolls from my desk and bowing before leaving the room. I told her not to address me as Kazekage or Lord that was too formal since we were now on an everyday basis.

Once I got all the days work out of the way, I decided to go to the court yard. Anare accompanied me there. I had been held up in my office since Matsuri left, I needed to stretch my legs. I wanted to see how the genin class was doing training but they had already gone for the day.

"Sir, if you would like, we could have a session. I know you're restless from being inside for all that time." Anare suggested noticing my glumness.

"Are you sure, Anare?" I asked to be positive.

"Yes." She said setting aside her pad and pen.

We took fighting stances. She focused her eyes on my movements as I uncapped my gourd. Sand quickly bailed out. I started by attacking her with sand needles. She deflected them. I pelted her with another aerial sand attack which she used her own jutsu to counter. She was pretty good for a genin. She shot smoke pellets at me to mask her next move. At a high speed she ran up from nowhere and started a barrage of taijutsu attacks. I used the sand she stepped on to detect her moves before she carried them out. She was definitely fast. After that she used what seemed to be her special ability, an extending pole.

She was a close range fighter and with her speed and a lot of work she could be a dangerous opponent. She beamed the pole at my head only to be at the last moment stopped by my ultimate defense. Moving back she tossed kunai and shuriken all my way. Using the sand again I deflected these attacks too. However it was actually a clever trick she thought up. While I was focused on the weapons in the front, she moved quickly around to my back and persisted with her pole and also a torrent of punches and kicks. After defending against her latest assault she looked exhausted. I used a quick sand attack and caught her right in the middle of a pit. She struggled to get out but failed. I stopped the sand and waited over her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"That was the best lesson I ever had." She said despite being beaten.

I extend my hand and pull her out as the sand dissipates back into the gourd again.

She bent over and panted for air. I was tired as well. Happy to have gotten out of the office for a while. It had been a while since I last trained.

"Uh, Godaime sir, can I ask you something?" She said catching her breath still.

"What is it, Anare?"

"I was wondering, would I be out of line, if I asked you to please train me?" She waited for an answer.

I looked at the girl before me with reverence, she was a good fighter. She had a lot of passion despite being an office worker for the most part.

"I can't promise that. I am the Kazekage first and a teacher part-time, sometimes not at all. I really don't have the time to devote to you and train you correctly..." I notice the look of disappointment on her face. I opted to say something else to comfort her. "But you are exceptional as a ninja. I will work with you, as much as possible to improve your skill." She smiled at my last words.

That night she came to my chamber door. I was sitting on the edge of the bed meditating. "Enter."

"Sensei, I wanted to ask if there was anything you needed before I left for the night." She asked cheerily.

"I am fine." I answer back.

"Good night then, Godaime." She quietly closed the door.

She has grown on me during these past few days. At first, I tried to make things hard on her. I hoped that she would not want to come back but she pressed on. She is a good assistant often knowing to do things without me having to ask. She seemed too perfect. Too good to be true. Almost like she was on an important mission of some sort…


	9. Chapter 9: THE REVELATION

**A/N: EDITED**

**-Please review-**

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

_So this was it._ It was coming down to the last four days. My squad was almost ready to go. We had plotted our moves to a t. We came up with alternate plans to use just in case something didn't go properly. We were simply watching at this point. This was to make sure things stayed together. We had the village's daily routines down perfectly. We knew all the places the dictator had ever went, was going to go, and his current whereabouts. I was extremely proud of the state our mission. I was growing more and more confident by the day not only in myself but also in the team's capability. Too bad _he_ couldn't see just how smoothly things were going right now. As a matter of fact, I wonder just what he's up to...

* * *

**Gaara pov**

I muse about Matsuri. _What was she doing right now? How close to complete was the mission?_ I hope that she will be back soon. It's been over a week and a half now and I think about her more and more every day. She hasn't sent any messages so I can only assume she is ok.

"Gaara-sama," Anare called out breaking me from my day dream. "Here is your tea. Would you like anything else?" She stood in front of me after placing a tray on the end of my desk.

"No," I responded trying to seem focused on my work.

"You have a meeting in 30 minutes." She added.

"Fine." I reply. I wasn't in the best of moods today. From the look Anare held I could see she noticed. Her and I have had a couple more training sessions since our first over a week ago. Getting out of the office helped me clear my mind. "Anare, why haven't you become a chunin yet?" This question had been bugging me.

She glanced down at her feet momentarily before answering. "I never had a formal trainer so no one has ever nominated me for the chunin exam."

I narrow my eyes at her. She was definitely at chunin level. I look over her body noting some areas covered with bandages. _That must have been caused during our last training bout._ I thought. "I will get you a trainer and you will go to the exams this year." I stated frankly before picking up my pen. Unexpectedly the girl lunged forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. _She moved so fast._ I noted as she squealed in joy while saying something about me making her _'dreams come true'_. After that she released her hold on me and straightened her clothes. I must have had a confused look on my face. _What dreams?_ I wondered.

"Sorry, Kazekage sir...I am just excited to have so many opportunities and to be working for you. I think you're amazing." She smiled brightly.

Instantly I caught a headache."I see." I managed just as Kankuro entered the room.

"Afternoon guys." He said dropping a file on my desk. "This is the semi-weekly. It needs your review." He said glancing over at Anare, who was still standing and beaming in my direction. "Did I…miss something?" He asked pointing from me to her.

I picked up the file and read through it ignoring him. "I will review these now." I state noticing the papers needed signatures as well.

After I'm left alone in my office, I take a moment and sip my tea. This was going to be another long day...

-Later that night-

Standing on top of the tower with my eyes shut, I think. It was a quiet dessert night; a cool breeze lifted the tail of my jacket. As the days progressed on, I had admitted to myself that I _missed_ Matsuri. A couple days earlier I spoke to Kankuro about it.

"I can't stop thinking about her mission." I confess to my brother who sat opposite me in the office.

"You miss her." He stated blandly.

"I _miss_ her?" I repeated thinking about this foreign word. After being emotionless for so long, I was often reminded what had been absent in my life. Growing up I only had two feelings, hate and loneliness. It had taken me so long to find and express these other feelings; some of them I still didn't grasp completely.

"When you blankly reminisce about someone that isn't there...you're basically missing the person. The stronger the hurt, the deeper the bond you have with them." He explained.

I definitely felt pain; as if I was incomplete.

"Gaara," Kankuro stated walking up behind me, bringing me back to current times.

"What?" I ask turning to him.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk." He said standing on the edge of the building next to me.

"About?" I asked hoping he'd say Matsuri.

"About, Anare." He stared down.

My ears perked up.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, huh?" He half joked.

I wrinkle my face trying to understand. "Does she?" I questioned.

"Boy, you really are blind when it comes to ladies aren't you." He chuckled and turned around.

I was as lost as ever.

He sighed. "Well it's nothing I guess. I'm turning in. Goodnight." He said touching my arm before walking off.

I stood. Bewildered. More emotions I figured. '_She seems to have taken a liking to you...' _His words repeated in my mind. _Why me?_

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

Today was the final day. I envisioned my return to Suna. I could see Gaara's handsome face...me falling into his arms...his loving embrace and words of encouragement for a job well done...I couldn't wait. My palms were sweaty and my heart raced. I had to end this and get back to him. It was killing me to be away.

**There I stood behind a tall metal pillar. I was waiting for the signal. I jumped out and put my kitana to the director's throat. His security had already been subdued; the scroll was secured and awaiting for transport to the sand; this, the last step, rested on my shoulders. In one swift move, I took the life of the dictator who intended to see the destruction of Sunagakure. I could not let that happen. Not after I've finally found serenity in the arms of my one true love. I've told him before and I meant every word of it; I was going to protect Gaara at all costs. After his body dropped to the floor, lifelessly, I stood still and recomposed myself. I was a ball of nerves. After stashing the body, I darted off into the night. I met up with the team in the surrounding forest and we made hast to our home. The hidden village in the Sand.**

* * *

**Gaara pov**

It had been 2 weeks now and I was growing more and more restless by the hour. I hated waiting. I had plenty of work to do each day but my mind never stopped thinking about Matsuri.

"Gaara-sensei." Anare called out.

I silently looked up at the blond haired girl. She had been working here in my office since Matsuri left. Though I was initially opposed, she began to grow on me. Every day she worked her hardest to complete all office tasks and still she had the energy to spar...she never stopped. "Yes, Anare?" I questioned back.

"It's time for your meeting." She said always on point.

I stood from my desk as she picked up a paper and pen. We walked out of the office, she followed closely behind me. I enter the meeting room. It was full of council members. There was also a sprinkle of available jonin in the room as well. Today was the day Matsuri and her crew were due back. I was anxious. Upon taking my seat a document was received from a messenger hawk. I was given the scroll as the room fell silent, I read aloud.

"The leader of the Mist, Hiroshin, was found murdered in his palace on Genshaw hill, scrolls have gone missing. The surrounding security members were also taken out. The village has been infiltrated and is on high security alert. The Mist is in chaos since no successor has been named yet." Upon finishing the note and the board room erupted with cheers. Our plan worked perfectly and once we get those scrolls we will know vital secrets to the Mist. How good their offensive ninja are, who may vie over becoming the next leader, and what crucial information they held on other villages as well, including own. Matsuri had completed 95 percent of her mission. Now all she had to do was return home.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

I could see the gates to Suna through the hot open dessert. The wind blew violently as I shielded my eyes. I didn't want to wait for the impending sand storm, all I wanted to do was get to Suna; the faster the better. I was anxious. With all the members of my party intact and the scrolls secured and target assassinated, I knew I was going on a lot more missions. I couldn't wait to get back to touch him, to spend as much time with him as possible; I wanted to be with Gaara as soon as possible, at this point nothing could stop me. Moving swiftly past the gates, I found myself inside the Kazekage tower being ushered into the board room. Once I walked in with my team, I could barely contain myself. The Kazekage stood from his seat. The room was elated. My team and I handed over the scrolls we received. Nervously, I took on the duty of speaking.

"We have returned; mission complete. I will prepare a report at once." I said bowing, mostly to Gaara.

"Thank you, Matsuri and team, job well done. Hand in your mission statement as soon as possible." He said the standard lines.

"Hai," I said and bowed. I was sent to his office to begin my report. While I am seated a blond haired girl walks in. I hadn't seen her around the office before, I studied her face for a second. She was very beautiful.

"This is your pad and pen, let me know when you get done with your report so that I can take it to Gaara-sensei." She said and exited the room.

_Gaara-sensei?_ I asked myself. _Is that what she called him?_ Normally people within the office referred to him as Lord Kazekage, Godaime, or even sama. But not as teacher. "Right," I said nodding in confusion. This girl looked about my age. She was a little shorter than me with light eyes. I squinted in thought about her identity. _Who is she and what was she doing here?_

After about 20 minutes of writing, I crack open the door to take the letter to the council room and was meet at the entrance way by that girl again.

"Done?" She asked with what seemed to be a smile.

"Sure..." I said as she removed the sheet from my hand.

"Great I will deliver this to the council at once. Your team is gone already so I'm sure you can go now too." She stated walking off.

Before she got too far I stopped her. "Actually, you can let Gaara know I'm waiting for him here, in his office." I said firmly feeling a bit put off.

"You mean Gaara-sama right? I'll tell him." She said continuing on her way.

_Hmph, some nerve._ I thought plopping down on the couch. My body seemed to melt into the cushion. Feeling exhausted I close my eyes. I dose off for about 20 minutes which actually felt like hours. Gaara arrived back in his office. He had company right behind him.

"Matsuri," he spoke walking up to me as I stood shakily.

"Gaara, hi." I said rubbing my eyes. I looked to the blond behind him.

He turns to her. "Anare, please give me a moment with Matsuri."

She bowed her head and walked out.

Confused, yet too tired to care, I collapse into his arms. They strongly hold me in place. I was physically done. Only getting by on a maximum of 3 hours of sleep a night for the past two weeks really was taking its toll on me.

"Gaara, I missed you." I managed to say hugging him tightly feeling like I'd wake up from this dream at any moment and find myself back on the hidden Mist.

"I am glad to see you too Matsuri. I am glad you are back." He replied still holding me tight. "You look exhausted. You need to rest. Let me get you home." He said picking me up. I rest my head on his shoulder and our journey commenced.

The next morning I awoke in my own bed, in my own apartment; alone. I know, I know... he can't stay with me every night or every moment of the day even though it would be nice. I guess I should just be thankful to finally be home. I stretch noticing the time. It was now going on 10am and I had been asleep since 6 or 7 pm the previous day. Obviously I must have been really tired. I walked to the bathroom and noticed a note on the mirror. As I yawn, I check out the note. It was Gaara's writing.

"Rest up for as long as you want then comes to the tower." I read aloud. I chuckled as I washed my face. _Good try Gaara but I won't be taking today off._ After being away for the past two weeks, I was ready to get back to work.

Stepping into the building I was met with all smiles. People seemed to have missed me around here. I made my way to Gaara's office and ran into Temari.

"Matsuri, you're ready to get back so soon? We thought we wouldn't see you around here for a while yet." She said giving me a light hug. She really was like a sister to me.

"Noooo, I'm eager to get back into the swing of things around here." I smiled starting to move forward.

"Yes, you'll have a whole new set of responsibilities now that your a jonin." She said.

This stopped my movement. I looked at Temari's face. It read oddly to me. "Right," I said starting to walk again. _New set of responsibilities? _I thought knocking at Gaara's door.

"Come in," he said in his normal moody tone.

I enter. _That girl. She's here again?_ I note becoming annoyed for some reason as I eyed this person.

"Matsuri I wasn't expecting you back in the office today. You don't need time to repose?" He asked as he rose from his seat.

"Uhhh, no Gaara, I'm fine after last nights rest." I said to him directing my glance to the girl that hovered so near his desk again.

"Okay. Matsuri I'd like you to meet Anare." He said gesturing to the girl.

She smiled.

I didn't return the amusement. "Hello." I said rather coldly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said cheerily. "I've heard so much about the great Matsuri." She said approaching me with her hand extended.

_Was that sarcasm I detected? The great Matsuri?_ "Uh huh." I responded half shaking her hand.

"I'm Gaara-sensei's new assistant." She said with a smirk.

I almost fell over where I stood. I looked at him on that note. "Oh, so I've been replaced?" I asked forcing up a less than perfect smile. _What a turn of events..._

* * *

_:)_


	10. Chapter 10: THE AGGRESSOR

**I'm back at it again! **

**A/N:EDITED :)**

**-Please review-**

* * *

**Gaara pov**

I look to Anare. "Excuse us for a moment." I say to her.

She bows then exits the room without a word.

Matsuri doesn't look too happy. "Matsuri, you can never be replaced...she is currently my assistant though. The council preferred I have one. I didn't know."

She looks away from me.

"If you do not approve I will dismiss her." I said meaning every word. I didn't want Matsuri upset. Especially not with me.

"No- maybe I'm over reacting. I just felt...like I was going to pick up where we left off." She said rubbing her arm.

"You have graduated to better things now. I can't tie you up here in my office. You are more important than that; not just to me but the entire village as well."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I do need a day or so." She said in a more normal tone. "I'm just glad to be back." She wrapping her arms around me.

I inhale her scent; it was always so alluring. _Vanilla_. I hadn't been able to hold her in two weeks. This was all too familiar to me. I touched my lips to hers. I would give up a lot for her. She was that special to me.

_Knock knock_

We broke apart. "Enter." I said highly annoyed.

"Gaara-sensei, you have a meeting." Anare chirped.

"I'll be there in a moment." I said waiting for the blond girl to exit. I hated being interrupted. "I was meaning to speak with you, Matsuri. I want you to run the genin training full time now. Temari and Kankuro will still assist but this will become your fixture." I noticed she smiled as I spoke. "And I have a personal request as well. Anare is still a genin herself; I would like you to train her. She asked me to do it but I do not have enough time to spare like I did with you."

At these words Matsuri's face soured. She took a deep breath. There was a silence as she thought of her new found position and also my question for her to become a mentor. "For you, Gaara." She finally spoke nodding her head.

"She is immensely talented, and with the proper guidance she is going to be an invaluable asset to Suna, arigato. Excuse me, Matsuri." I thank her leaving out for my meeting.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

_Was I over reacting?_ I thought inaudibly on my way out the building. Maybe I need to be more secure in what Gaara and I have together. Then again that is how we fell in love. I was his student, assistant, now lover. I have more faith in Gaara though. There is no way he can see past me to her. 'S_he is immensely talented_...' His words played over in my head. I became irritated remembering how he boasted about her.

"Hey, Matsuri. Wait up." A girl's voice caught my attention.

I turn around, it's Anare. I don't say anything.

"Gaara let me out for this afternoons training. He said I should accompany you." She spoke as I started walking again.

The nerve of this little girl...calling him Gaara like he awas her equal. She annoyed me already to say the least. "Lord Kazekage deserves to be addressed on more than a first name basis." I said feeling the need to put her in her place.

"Right, well I just figured with it only being us it didn't matter." She stated arrogantly.

I glare at her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead.

We continue to walk to the court yard for training class. Most of the students had arrived already so I began to prep them for the day's activities. Today we will practice kunai and shuriken techniques, then some weaponry. There were three dummies strung up. On the dummies were several target points the students needed to hit in this training. Very few could get a bull's eye; the areas outlined were the kill points.

We begin with the lesson. Moving through the students, I document the skill level each genin has advanced to on a scale of 1-10. So far all the genin seem average in comfort ability with these accessories. Scores ranged between 5, 6 and some 7's. Finally it's Anare's turn. Gaara seemed quiet impressed with what she could do, so I was a little anxious to see her skills for myself.

The blond haired girl reeled back…she seemed unfocused on the targets set half a mile away. I cut my eyes at her. She was purposely distracted; she lined her hands with one eye. She began to move; sending a barrage of metal instruments flying all with one single effort. After each knife and spike landed, the class erupted in cheers. She managed to hit all targets dead center. That was even tricky for me. She stood there with a sly smile. She looked at me. _Show off..._I scuffed inwardly. I didn't want to give her any more praise. She passed with flying colors; she knew that. I congratulated her like any other trainee.

"Good job. Moving on." I said sternly noticing everyone gathering around her to ask where she had been trained and why she was just a genin.

Slowly everyone whipped back into formation. This time the feat was to use your specialty weapon to subdue your opponent. Starting out with the other trainees I waited to have Anare last again. She was going against a very strong opponent who was very skilled with a pair of knuckle knives. I didn't see Anare with a weapon. I assumed she'd use kunai or shuriken. Once the sparring match commenced I saw her take out a wooden nub about two or three inches. She couldn't possibly think to beat Jun-shin with that. Anare danced around the circle, blocking and shielding against Jun-shins ploys to take her down allowing none to reach their intended destination. He reached out and wrapped an almost invisible string around her body. Before Jun-shin could tighten the lead and ensnare Anare, she tapped the end of her wood piece on the ground and it instantly extended to about 8 feet jolting her up into the air. _So this was her trick_...I thought. Landing behind the bedazzled boy, she swiped the now long stick under the boy's feet and he toppled to the ground. She twirled the shaft she held in her hand, she disrespectfully walked away giggling with the others cheering again.

"Anare where are you going?" I asked noticing how she turned her back on her opponent laying on the ground. I hoped he could make a come back.

"He's done in case you haven't noticed. Who's next?" She cockily asked over her shoulder while brushing off her clothing.

"Matches aren't decided by you." I said helping up the boy who seemed to be having a hard time standing.

She shrugs her shoulders in response.

Needless to say I ended class for today at that time. This was more than I could handle. The students start to disburse.

"Aren't we gonna practice more?" She says walking up behind me.

"No. Class will resume tomorrow." I stated roughly. _Maybe I do need some time off..._ I ponder silently while feeling a headache coming on.

"Well Gaara said you would train me. We need to be doing a one-on-one or something." She said as if giving me orders.

"Not today. You've had enough fun don't you think?" I said annoyed by her disrespect for my Gaara.

"Well, maybe you're tired but I'm not." She said defiantly tapping her pole on the ground; the size reduced.

I stopped and thought about actually engaging her but she had proven her point. She was beyond the classes bounds. I wasn't interested in finding out anymore right now.

"Fine I'm going back to the office." She spat before sashaying off.

I shook my head. _What has Gaara gotten me into?_ I wondered as I walked off the grounds too.

Later

After getting home, showering and napping for the latter part of the evening, I got up and decided to do some reading. I had forgotten my love of literature while being at the office every single hour of every day it was open. It felt good to just lie around and relax. I close my eyes.

_Hiroshin's face flashed...there was lightening that night...blood littered the ground...my fingers covered in the red thick substance...my stomach turned at the gruesome scene…all I could think of was getting back to Suna...back to Gaara...I didn't even stop to clean up...I ran...I ran to the forest, to my troop and we pulled out..._

I'm jolted back to consciousness by a stern knock. I jump flipping the book over my lap and onto the floor. I checked my surroundings for a moment believing I was still in Genshaw hill, at Hiroshin's palace. After realizing where I was, I slinked to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"Gaara."

I open the door with a sigh of relief. He walks in. We hug. _I missed him._

"I came as soon as my work ended for the day. You must be tired." He said sitting on the sofa. "I expected you to return to the office, with Anare."

I plop down beside him. "I caught a little headache...after training today." I said touching my forehead.

"Are you okay now?" He asked reaching out and placing his hand on my cheek then forehead.

"Yes, Gaara." I responded blushing.

His lips turned at the corners, signaling a smile. "You are still blushing..." He said noticing my tint.

"I can't help it... But anyway you have more than enough going on in your office now. I would just be in the way." I said looking down at my bare feet.

He guides my face back to his with his index finger. "You are welcome at my office anytime; day, night, whenever you would like. I feel alone without your company."

My eyes met his. "But, Gaara, you have Anare now and..." I started but was cut off.

"She's not you Matsuri. You are my love; you are who I want." He spoke as I hung off his every word.

Here I was sulking, thinking I was the victim. There was more at stake here. The relationship I had forged with Gaara could not be left to hang. "I understand. I missed you so much...I am so glad you are here." I said before delving into a long passionate kiss. Gaara and I enjoyed each others company for the remainder of the evening. He left after laying me down in my bed. I hated him having to go but he couldn't spend every night with me. I knew that. It was just hard. As he exited using the bedroom window, a single tear shed from my eye before I drifted off to yet another deep sleep.

* * *

**Anare pov**

Another splendid day at Gaara's office. _Gaara...it sounds sooo good coming from my mouth. _I muse walking through the halls of the tower.

It was 8am and the day was just beginning. I was bringing Gaara his tea as I had done each morning since I got here. After a knock, I walk in and place the cup in front of him. He was not a morning person. He silently meditated about the days goals. I watched the steam rise from the tea mug. He sometimes drank it and sometimes not. I waited patiently for his requests to get things running. After about 10 minutes he spoke.

"Anare..." he began in his normal _'morning tone'_. "I need files pulled..." as Gaara begin to name tasks for the day, I jotted everything down in my assignment pad. He normally listed stuff that needed to get done, pulled or copied and I worked on that till he needed something else.

I love this job. It put me right into the world of the man I adored. He was everything to me from a far at one point. Through hard work and many trials, I was able to get this close to him. The only thing I didn't expect was Matsuri. It had been three weeks since she came back from her A-rank mission and started meddling amongst the office almost everyday. I knew there was more to their "teacher/ student" relationship than everyone saw after Matsuri corrected me about calling him just plain Gaara. She seems to have a sort of hold over him. He is different when she is around. He attempts to smile and looks more at ease. I hate to say this but it's either her or me. Thankfully though since she is a jonin now she spends much more time out of the office rather than in it. That makes my work a lot easier. We have been training together off and on for the past few weeks as well. This is really great because it's giving me a chance to get her fighting style down pact. I break back into character...

"Uhhh, Lord Kazekage?" I ask in a most timid voice.

"What is it, Anare?" He asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"Do you think...maybe...today you have time for a brief sparring with me?" I ask hoping to melt his cold exterior with a warm smile.

He looked at me for a few seconds studying my features. "I will try." His reply was short and sweet. He got the point.

I wanted as much time with him as possible. Since training with Matsuri, I have asked him to sessions a few times on the side, telling him I wanted to be sure I'm progressing in the right direction. "Arigato...sir." I said bowing to show grace before I exit. Once the door was shut and hall was clear, I smiled the deviant little smile I was born to flash. I skipped off thinking to myself, today would be the day.

As I pass through the halls I ran into Kankuro. He narrows his eyes at me.

I get mixed signals from him. It was almost like he could see what I was here for; like he knew my intent to seduce the Kazekage.

He nods heading toward Gaara's office.

_Whatever_... I thought as I smiled. _As long as he doesn't get in my way. _I was so serious about getting what I wanted.

Later that evening

As the day drew to a close, the sun was starting to set, reddening Suna's background. It was beautiful. _He was beautiful... _We stood near the Oasis towards the out skits of town. I like to train here with him because there were to be no distractions. Just him and I.

He seemed preoccupied. _Probably something to do with Matsuri._ I silently gagged.

"Hey, sensei...are you ready to begin?" I called out to him as he was standing about 15 feet away.

He looked up at me and stood in his fight stance. "Come." He stated sharply.

The battle began. He was a tough teacher. He put Matsuri up to training me but I wanted the real deal. He held nothing back, where as she was just plain nothing. I double over in pain feeling the full force of sand hitting my back and front. I had to move, he dashed right along with me. That gourd didn't seem to hinder his moving at all, just then he dropped it to the ground and without it he was even faster. _Dammit_... I thought as he cut me off with ease. I could only guard myself against his onslaught of attacks now.

_No wonder Matsuri was a top jonin_... My mind wondered as I continued to move. I used my pole to gain height, he flew up behind me on a platform of sand. _I forgot he could do that_... I used kunai to destroy the sand needles he tried to rain down on me. Countering with tai-jutsu I realize I need more. I had a few nin-jutsus up my sleeve. I use a sort of invisibility cloak to get close to him. _Very close._ He had never seen me do this trick before.

Approaching him from the front, I reach out and throw my arms around his neck; we crumble to the ground. He seemed startled. _I caught the sand man off guard huh? _I laughed with a soar smile. I release my jutsu. He can see my form again, not to mention feel it as I rest on top of him. I don't release my grasp. _How could I?_ He was so adorable.

His light greenish eyes widen.

My face was moments from his. I move in for the kill. Locking lips with Gaara of the desert was the single most exciting thing I had ever done. It felt so good. His lips were so soft, his mouth so moist. This was the moment forecast in my dreams. I was not trying to let go. I twisted my tongue against his as I held his face between my palms. He pushed, but I pushed back.

"Anare..." He said firmly gripping my arms and breaking the lip lock.

Like a rabid animal I crush my mouth to his again. I ravish him. I want his clothes off. I want him, right here, right now.


	11. Chapter 11: THE CONFUSION

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my fic. I aim to please! **

**A/N: EDITED**

**-Please review :)-**

* * *

**Gaara pov**

This lesson is very different. Anare is very unfamiliar this time. She is dodging and moving away from me when normally she is anxious to approach and attack. I move in. She is now moving her hands forming signs I hadn't seen her use before._ Ox. Tiger. Rabbit._ Suddenly she is almost invisible. The only noticeable feature of her translucence form, is her outline. I feel her arms reach around my neck, then her body weight. Unsure of the situation I topple to the ground with Anare resting right on top of me. She becomes fully visible again. Before I could structure words her lips firmly press to my own. My eyes widen as I push the girl away but she pushes back. I was unprepared for this. _A kiss besides Matsuri's?_ It was very odd...

"Anare..." I said hoping to finally break the kiss. She began to pull at my clothing. She wasn't listening. She delved farther sticking her warm tongue in my mouth again. I made another attempt to get her off me. She pulls back and I quickly scramble to my feet.

Adjusting my clothes I step back while keeping an eye on the girl across from me. She stood by, displaying a dark smile I hadn't seen from her before. She licked her lips as she got closer. I couldn't move. She was not a threat; I wasn't in any danger but her actions had left my body frozen. It was just a young innocent girl. _Why couldn't I move?_

"I'll go ahead and speak...I have fallen for you Senpai...I would like you to become my lover." She stated with a twinkle to her hazel eyes.

I stood silent. There was nothing to say. She stated her feelings and I obviously could not return them. She now stood inches from my face. Her arms wrapping around my body. Her eyes focused on mine. _Do I push her away again_? I question. Glancing up, I notice it's dark already outside. There we stood under the moon light, which only added to my confusion.

"Anare...I-I have to leave..." I said in a tone just above a whisper.

"But sensei, we were just starting to have fun." She said licking my ear lobe.

I tensed. She again placed her lips on mine. My body began warm. _Maybe she wasn't so innocent..._

_'You are my sensei and there for a precious person to me.' _I hear Matsuri's words in my head. Using sand as leverage, I push away to add distance between the blond girl and myself. This was bad. I knelt down on a platform of sand and strapped on my gourd. A headache was ensuing; I could feel the pressure began to build in my skull.

"Wait!" She called out behind me.

I turn to her.

"Please...please don't leave me alone!" She screams out before falling to her knees.

I stop. I'm unable to just leave her there. I command a second platform to carry her to my side. She seems warn out. I support her body as one arm fits securely around my neck. I move us towards her house.

"The window there." She points out.

We proceed through her open bedroom window. I sit her on the bed. "Are you okay, Anare?" I ask standing over her still.

"Hai...I am fine now." She replies faintly. "Would you...stay with-?" She begins pulling my hand close to her chest.

"…No...I-I'm going." I snatch away. Getting to the window, I pause momentarily and look back at her.

She is staring back at me. Her almond shaped eyes pleading. _What is this feeling…like I'm questioning leaving? But there is no way I can stay here with her…no way…_

Moving effortlessly over Suna, I finally make it to the tower. I go to my chamber and collapse on to the bed. My mind is in a spin.

_'I l-love you….'_ Matsuri's words again.

I envision us laying together. _How do I tell her of today's session with Anare? _She is already apprehensive about the girl. Surely this will only cause more turmoil.

* * *

**Anare pov**

"Wait!" I call out as he turns his back to me to leave. I hate rejection. "Please...please don't leave me alone..." I say falling to my knees for a little dramatic affect.

I need to get back into character. I need to seem vulnerable again. As planned, he scoops me up and takes me home. Ugh, I hate to see him go. I ask him to stay but he's already gone. Probably on his way to Matsuri's. I punch my pillow in frustration. My attempt at seduction was a failure. _That always works...what gives?_ It must be that girl, Matsuri, she must really be something. Too bad for her, I'm not a quitter.

The next morning

I step into Gaara's office like nothing ever happened.

"Ohayo, sensei." I say placing his tea on his desk. He doesn't say anything. That was usual though. I wait around for his list of early morning assignments. Nothing. He continues his work before him. Nothing. I think nothing of it and began to tidy up his office.

I can feel a slight tension building.

_Knock knock_

"Enter." He commands.

Matsuri pranced through the door.

I roll my eyes at the sight.

Gaara stands from his seat. "Anare, find Temari and assist her with today's meeting preparations." He orders walking around his desk.

_Really_? "Yes, sir." I agree walking past _her_ without saying a word. I guess they need a moment, gag. I'm pretty confident he won't tell her anything about last night. I shut the door behind me do as instructed.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

1 week later

"I have prepared an update on the genins. Everyone is improving greatly; I can't wait till the chunin exams." I say cheerily handing him the file I wrote up the night before.

"Arigato." He said taking the folder.

"Anare has a separate file there. She is progressing as well." I say as he flips through the pages.

He looked worried.

"Gaara, is something the matter?" I probe.

He didn't respond.

"Please tell me if something's not right." He always causes me to 2nd guess myself.

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay. Don't over work yourself today." I say turning to leave out the door. "Let me know if you need to talk."

"Matsuri," he says stopping me dead in my tracks. "Would you mind staying in the office with me today?"

Being around him still made my heart beat increase. "Sure." I said feeling alleviated that he wanted my company. We hadn't been spending much time together in the last week except when he'd make late night visits to me. Then when we were done making love he would kiss me goodnight. He was busy with work and I too had been busy with my classes and Anare, however I still noticed something was off. He did seem more distant, even for Gaara. I didn't want to burden him and seem needy by questioning him every five minutes. I decided when he wanted to talk I would be there for him.

Minutes later Anare knocks at the door to let Gaara know his meeting was about to start. He asks me to accompany him, leaving Anare to file papers in his absence. Something on her face read impatient. They both were desolate. Since I had begun to train Anare, I noticed she seemed to switch personalities often. When we were away from the office she was sassy and defiant, I believe in an effort to piss me off. Back at the tower she was an angel on her best behavior who dared not call Gaara without using a suffix and addressing him with respect. From the beginning she rubbed me the wrong way. I just couldn't put my finger on it but something was wrong.

After the meeting I sat with Gaara in his office reading silently on the couch.. Anare shot daggers at me with her eyes as she ran back and forth with orders from Gaara. She was more pressed than usual today. _What is going on around here? _I wondered standing to stretch.

"Gaara, I'm going to get food. What would you like?" I ask.

"Nothing." He said without looking up.

Anare stepped down from a latter she used to stack books.

"You have to eat something." I counter waiting for his response. Nothing. "Fine, I will be back."

"Matsuri-chan, I will come with you." Anare said walking up behind me.

Exiting the building and traveling down the main road we hit the food market. I was thinking of a salad and some bread sticks when Anare started talking for no reason.

"Hey, Matsuri?" She spoke. "I want to ask you something."

I didn't bother looking at the girl. "Sure."

"Well I wanted to know, what type of relationship you have with Gaara? I mean, Gaara-sama." She corrected her self once I cut my eyes at her.

"What do you mean relationship? He's…my teacher." I said using better judgment than to call him my boyfriend.

"Well it seems like more…I'm just curious is all."

"He's someone that's special to me. I mean, he is special to the whole village." I said trying to sound as generic as possible.

"Just seems like…you know, you guys maybe have something going on…" She said trailing off as she stopping to feel fruit.

I watch her face very closely. She was thinking hard on this one; what a sneaky girl. I didn't wish to continue the conversation with her. It was awkward amongst other things. I pick up lunch for Gaara and I then we go straight to the office. I didn't want to be out with her for too much longer. Something about this girl told me to watch my back.

* * *

**Anare pov**

Later that night

As I leave the office today, I stop to watch Gaara and Matsuri through a small crack in the doorway. They were speaking quietly. Her face turned red. They hug for along time. Stealthy I hide in another room just as she exits the door to leave for the night. I rush home to refresh and change outfits. I was going to get what I wanted tonight. Nothing, not even Matsuri, would stand in my way.

Shortly after midnight I return to the office. Gaara wasn't there. I went to his chamber. It was also empty. I thought long and hard as to where he could be. _The roof_. I said as my legs carry me in a hurry to the stair well. Cracking open the door I see him. There he stood out on the edge of the building. I ease out the door slowly creeping up behind him.

"Do you need something?" He asked without looking over his shoulder.

_Damn he's good_. I scoff. "Well actually I do." I respond.

He turns to me.

I observe his eyes traveling the length of my body. _He noticed_… I gushed inwardly. I had changed into a more reveling outfit, an off the shoulder top that exposed my mid drift and a long skirt with a high split.

"Sensei," I began speaking softly. "I was thinking about the other day…at our last training…our kiss…I wanted to talk with you about it." I said vamping it up a bit for him.

He stared at me without words, without expression.

I decide to continue. "I think there could be more to us than just work." I move close to him. There is no more than an inch between us now. He looks into my eyes which was a good sign. I had no idea what he was thinking. He was always so serious.

"Anare, you are just my assistant. And that is all we share." He stated in his normal '_mad at the world' _tone.

"But sensei, a man needs female companionship." I counter having to stand my ground. This was no time to get turned down; I was not in the mood tonight. All I wanted was one thing. _Him_. I add my hand to his arm.

He stood quite. His eyes cast off to the stars.

I raise up on my tippy toes and kiss his neck. "Are you thinking of Matsuri now?"

His eyes lock on me once her name is mentioned. He still doesn't speak.

"I talked to Matsuri today…I was inquisitive as to the relationship you two have…she didn't say too much. Just that you mean to her what you mean to the entire village." I say with a pause for dramatic effect. "That's not very romantic."

Gaara looked to the ground in thought.

"I was sure she'd say you two were an item. Or that she loved you. But she didn't." _Time to take advantage of the situation_. "I on the other hand…I feel way more strongly for you than that. You mean the world to me and I don't mind showing you." I place my arms around his neck and move in for a slow and sensuous kiss. This kiss is not like before. He seems to kiss me back this time. His hands grip my waist, I can feel his body temperature rise as he squeezes me tightly. _Finally I get a response from him._

_Anare 1, Matsuri 0_...

* * *

**Gaara pov**

This week has been trying. I've been ignoring the fact that Anare may have some type of _'crush'_ on me. Or at least that's how Kankuro explained it.

"She is totally into you. I don't see how you didn't notice before." He said to me trying to explain her actions.

I told him about the training session and how she kissed me. It didn't make sense to me.

"Now the problem becomes _'what do you do about Matsuri?'_" He says.

"What do I do about her?" I question trying to figure out what he was babbling about.

"Yeah are you going to tell her? She'll probably be upset to say the least." He said leaning back in his chair. "Not unless you feel something back, I mean Anare does spend a lot of time here now. Even after hours sometimes-"

"NO. There is nothing to our relationship. She is just an assistant." I explain. "I stand firmly to my commitment to Matsuri." I admit thinking twice.

"Hey, I tried to tell you before and that kiss proved it. How creepy..." He concluded.

I thought about the validity of the situation. No matter how talented, beautiful or attractive she was, Anare was not worth losing Matsuri over.

Foots steps in the hall jarred me out of my daydream. I had been avoiding Anare as much as possible since the kiss and that seemed to be frustrating her. I didn't know how to tell her about Matsuri and I. I had been obsessing about the situation so much that I alienated myself off from everyone this past week, including Matsuri. She asked a few times if something was wrong or if I needed to talk but there was no way to explain without upsetting her. I saw her a few times at night, but I would never stay over, my conscious wouldn't allow me.

I had Matsuri stick around today. I wanted to make her feel special since I had been self indulged these past days. She seemed to enjoy being here with me. Anare on the other hand, she walked around the office in a huff all day. By the end of the day I sat behind my desk feeling a stress headache coming on. Anare had already gone and Matsuri was beginning to gather her things.

She stood before my desk. "I guess this is good night." She said looking down at her fingers.

I walked to her. "Thank you for your company today."

"You're welcome." She said blushing. "Maybe if you aren't busy tonight...you can come by."

"Fine." I said before hugging her. She smelled of vanilla always. Her hair hand grown even more, continuing down her back. It was hard to believe this was the same small, timid girl from the past. She had graduated top chunin and now was a jonin, I was very proud of her. She was the very object of my desire._ How could I think twice about that?_

After speaking with Temari about the day ahead, I made her aware that I may go to Matsuri's apartment that night. She agreed to alert me if anything were to arise. I made my way to the roof top. Peering over the city I felt a slight ease slip over my body. The breeze felt good on my skin as I looked up at the moon. That connection would always be there. I would always remember. I could never forget. I've shed blood, sweat and tears all under this very moon. The sight of it at one point fueled the raging beast inside, but now, I was free to behold it for other reasons; to examine life, beauty and most importantly love. It will keep me linked to the past forever while helping me move forward but still it caused a primal feeling to arise in me. It was the best part of the day.

"Do you need something?" I asked the light eyed girl who thought she had gone unnoticed behind me.

"Well actually I do." She said slowly as I turn and look her over.

She was different from earlier. She pinned up her hair and wore different clothing. My eyes lingered on her bare skin.

She continued to speak. "I think there could be more to us than just work." This was a line that especially caught my attention. I had to stop her.

"Anare, you are my assistant. And that is all we share." I told her thinking this would settle everything.

She was still speaking as I gazed away trying to think of how to get out if this predicament. She kissed my neck from her tip toes. I didn't move. She mentioned Matsuri and I immediately looked back at her.

"...you mean to her what you mean to the entire village." Her words rang bells in my ears. She paused dramatically. "That's not very romantic."

_Did Matsuri really feel that way? I was the same to her as every other person? Nothing more?_

"...you mean the world to me and I don't mind showing you." Were the next words of Anares' I actually heard followed by her tongue pressing against mine. I didn't push her away this time. Not that I didn't want to but I was preoccupied with thought. My mind wasn't where my body was, my eyes shut; primal instincts took over. I grabbed her up. The touch, the skin, the taste and all I envisioned was Matsuri.


	12. Chapter 12: THE INTRUDER

**Matsuri Pov**

Gaara finally arrives to my apartment some time after 1am. I greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He remained silent as we sat together on the sofa. I stared absently at his handsome features. I was so thrilled to have finally gotten the relationship with him that I always craved. I only hoped deep down inside that he felt the same way. He said, it wasn't me...I wasn't the reason for his latest angst, yet it really began to weigh on me. I badly want for him to reach out and touch me...I wanted for him to turn to me and confide his deepest emotions but his body language was as rigid as ever. I thought we had gotten over this earlier...

"Gaara, are you feeling ok?" I asked opening up a dialog.

"Yes, Matsuri, I feel fine." He said looking at me then turning away again.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I continued as if I didn't already know.

"The morning is filled with meetings but the afternoon I have planned to come to the court yard see the progression in the students." He answered briefly still not looking at me.

"Great, I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you." I said remembering how terrified I was when I went to class for the very first time so long ago after graduating the academy. That was the day I chose Gaara as my mentor. I smiled as I reminisced. "Hey Gaara, the strangest thing happened today. When Anare went with me to get food for lunch, she asked me 'what type of relationship' I had with you." At these words he turned his attention to me, I continued. "She's the strangest girl, sometimes nice and other times annoying. Tomorrow we are going to work on her showmanship; she's such a show off. I just-"

"What did you say to her?" He questioned right when I was in mid sentence.

"Huh?" I asked having moved on I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"She asked about our relationship...What was your response?" He asked again sitting up straight and focused as if I were telling him a secret or something.

"Well...I, said...you were my teacher and special...special to me, as you were special to the entire village." I said trying to remember word for word.

He didn't say anything else. He had no expression besides blankness. I wondered what he was thinking. He stood and turned towards the door. Flabbergasted I just stared up at him wondering... _What's going on? _He begins to take steps towards the door. I stand sharply.

"Gaara? Where are you going?" I ask not understanding the situation. He continues to walk and doesn't say anything. Seconds later, I am frustrated and near tears. _Why is he leaving? _"Gaara--!?" I cry out. He pauses for a moment with his hand on the knob of the door. "Please talk to me..." I say lightly feeling a flood gate beginning to open up.

In return, I get no response. He opens the door and exits. Eyes wide open and streaming tears, I stand in disarray. _Did I say something?_

**

* * *

**

**Anare pov**

"So close..." was all I kept muttering on my way back home. It was 1am and 20 lovely minutes ago I was with Gaara. The man of my dreams. We were engulfed in a passion filled make out session, which had led all the way from the roof top to his bed at the Kazekage tower. "Baka..." I mumbled brushing my hair getting ready for bed now. Alas I was in my own room, in my own bed and hating every minute of it. _How many times do have to attempt this? _I thought inwardly as I reflected back on Gaara and I. His touch was amazing. I envied Matsuri to no end. I knew that she held his heart but I was planting seeds of my own.

As he lay on top of me, I felt the fantasies I had months earlier start to come true. Running his hands down the length of my body, I arched my back under his touch. I pulled down the top I wore and exposed my breast to which he cupped in his right hand.

"Ahhhh…" I moaned as he kissed down the side of my neck to my collar bone. "Make love to me Gaara…" I whispered into his ear licking it at the same time.

He stopped mid kiss, putting his hand on his forehead. He stood and backed away.

I leaned forward covering my chest with my shirt again. "What's wrong?" I asked desperately wanting more. He didn't answer. "Gaara, let me make you feel whole." I said walking over to him. I placed my hands on his rapidly rising and falling chest. He was shirtless and I loved it. He pushed me away. "What do you want me to do?" I asked trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"LEAVE..." He growled from under a half hidden face.

"But...I thought we..." I stated almost speechlessly.

"JUST GO..." He said again.

"She doesn't feel about you like I do." I retorted angrily. Truth was that my feelings were hurt. I spoke again trying to psych him out. "Let me show you how I love you..." I said lightly.

He looked at me stunted that I had said that word to him. _Love_... He walked by me and grabbed his shirt and vest and left the tower. I could safely assume he was going to Matsuri's. Need less to say, I let myself out.

_Love? _What I really felt for him was hot sinful Lust...

**

* * *

**

**Gaara pov**

Knock, knock, knock

"Brother, what are you doing?" Temari asked through a closed door. I didn't respond. "Gaara, it's 10am. Aren't you going to at least eat?" She asked. I still didn't say anything. I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Thinking. I could hear her whispering to someone. Who I assumed was Anare. She had been knocking before Temari for the better part of the morning. "Fine, I'm coming in." She said slowly opening the door. "Hey, are you feeling ill?" She asked walking up and placing her hand on my forehead. "Maybe we should visit the infirmary." She continued.

"I am fine." I finally said feeling exasperated.

"You scare me when you don't answer. What's going on with you? Anare came and got me saying that you refused to leave your room."

"I need to be alone." I stated firmly.

Temari sat down next to me on the bed. She was concerned for me, something like a mother, I could tell. I looked over at her. "Has Matsuri come in this morning?" I asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, she hasn't checked in at all now that you mention it. She was due with the morning security report about a 30 minutes ago...hhumm...it's not like her to be late..." she trailed off. "Wait, is that what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked sounding alarmed.

"No, everything is fine." I said standing. Everything was not fine. I had been thinking about my encounter with Anare all night. How could I betray Matsuri so? How could I let Anare get in my head so? Was it true that she loved me more than Matsuri?

"Well, I'm going to send Anare to find Matsuri." Temari said standing along side me.

I didn't say anything for a while. "Temari, what is your take on the relationship Matsuri and I share?" I asked of curiosity beginning to fasten my vest and reach for my gourd.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, honestly, I noticed that Matsuri was in love with you a long time ago. She seems to complete you...as odd as that might sound." She said smiling.

I looked away. It seemed true, but what if Matsuri herself didn't think that?

Later

Anare came with me to the court yard to take notes while I watched the Genin class. I acknowledged everyone upon arrival. Everyone except Matsuri. She stood only feet away yet we didn't speak a single word to one another.

I watched as she commanded the class. They followed her instructions and displayed a high level of skill in tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu and nin-jutsu. I was anxious to see who would pass the Chunin exams at Konoha. The three person teams had already been decided and preparations for the exam were commencing. The students seemed to know how important this was as well; to themselves and to the village.

"Moving on..." Matsuri called out to them and they changed rotation. I was glad to have appointed her the instructor. As much time as Matsuri and I spent training, I knew her teaching them was almost like me teaching them.

Jonins from the village appeared. They took there groups and I had Anare hand them mission statements. The teams dispersed one by one and were off to get in even more practice. Before the last team was off, I watched Matsuri, give advice to a young girl who reminded me of the old days. The girl made me remember Matsuri, her timidness and her shyness...I needed to talk to her badly.

"So just be sure to pack extra supplies and I'm sure everything will work out fine. Concentrate on your mission and work with your teammates. Rely on your own skills and talents. Use your weapon to protect people you care about, your comrades..."

Her words took me to the day I showed her how to use her Jouhyou.

"Matsuri," I began right as I notice her about to walk off. She turns to me. Her dark eyes catch a bit of the setting suns light and sparkle brightly.

"Hai, Kazekage?" She asked formally as if to show there was resentment.

I glance over her features. She looked at me neglectfully and uncaring, I hadn't seen her this way before. I lose train of thought and dismissed Anare so Matsuri and I can have a conversation. "Anare," I turn to the younger girl. "Please go back to the office and begin the follow up report."

"Hai." She says and makes hast through the court yard.

I turn back to Matsuri. I don't know where to start. "How do you feel about me Matsuri?" I ask her avoiding her eyes hoping her words didn't match her facial expression.

She didn't speak for a few seconds. Suddenly I feel hands clasp on to mine. "You are my most important person." She says stepping closer.

I look into her eyes again; they are radiating the warmth that I was used to seeing everyday. I felt foolish. I had doubted her wrongfully. I lean in an meet her lips, which I had missed seriously. My mind scattered to a million different places. Our tongues skillfully twisted and I notice a hurt filled tear roll down her cheek. I want to stay in this moment with her forever. Breaking the kiss I know what I must do.

"I love you." She says to me resting her head on my chest. I think back to Anare. Back to her and I on my bed. She made me believe Matsuri didn't care. Now I see, her words couldn't have been true. Was I a fool for falling for them? I knew Matsuri loved me. I knew because I shared her feelings. There was no way I was going to fall to Anare's intrusion.

* * *

More to come soon promise... review me!


	13. Chapter 13: THE PLOT

**A/N: EDITED**

**-please review-**

Ps: Shout out to Tiger she's an amazing asset!

Anare: She's my rival too along with Matsuri!

* * *

**Matsuri Pov**

After returning home, I sat motionlessly on the bed and tried my best to mend the pieces of the last two days. I actually included the last few weeks into the mix, that's when Gaara began acting strange. I noticed a while ago but last night was the tip of the ice berg. I cried myself to sleep last night after he left me wondering what it was that I had done. Things didn't seem to come together. I reflect to this morning when Anare came to me to get the security report on the village.

"Temari sent me to get the report. She said it's unusual that you're late. She wanted to know what's going on." She approached me from behind as I was aimlessly walking down the street from the last post stop.

"Hn…" I shrugged handing her the report.

"You know, if you don't want to do it anymore, I can take over." She said daringly.

_Just what did she mean by that?_ "Yea," I said hardly in the mood to deal with her boastfulness at that time.

"Is it Gaara?" She asked still following behind me.

I had hoped that she'd take the report and go. I really didn't feel the need to explain myself to her. "Look, Anare…just take the report and go. I'm not feeling well." I said looking back at her sharply.

"Hmph…that's the same thing Gaara said this morning." She said with her nose in the air. "I know if I had to feel like crap because of someone, I wouldn't want there company either."

_He felt the same way huh?_ I thought silently holding back the rising urge to knock the wind out of this brat. I walk off hoping she wouldn't follow.

"Like I said before, if you don't want to handle things anymore, I will…that includes Gaara." She said fiercely and took off.

As I spun around all that's visible is the poof of dust she left behind_. I really detest that girl. _I thought as I went back to my moping.

Breaking back to the four walls that surround me on such a dry listless night, I grimace. '_that includes Gaara…'_ I reiterate to myself mocking her annoying voice_. What's her connection to this whole thing? She seems to be dropping a lot of hints lately. _I get back to brood again. _What is she..._

_Knock knock knock_

There's a tremendous knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I ask approaching the door with my kunai in tow.

"It's me…" Gaara says with usual base in his voice.

I open the door and before I can say a word Gaara's tongue is hungrily prodding my mouth. I drop my weapon to the floor. I didn't resist, I was actually yearning for this contact. I move back from the intensity of his touch, until I stumble upon the couch and end up pulling him down on top of me. His sand closed the door with force, then began to circle us, as if we were in a shaken snow globe. As he rubbed my breast, I dug my nails into his back. After running the tip of his tongue along the surface of my neck, collar bone and nipple, I release a light squeal in elation; I was in heaven itself. Gaara pulls back to remove his shirt and I rush to assist him in stripping his remaining clothes off. Climbing onto his lap, I began to kiss all over his chest. He gripped my face between his hands and placed a long deep kiss on my lips.

"Matsuri…I apologize." He said in a near whisper I rarely heard from him.

Tears (of joy) came to my eyes. I wasn't really sure what he was sorry about but I decided not to question it. I would forgive him. I truly loved him. I knew I was whole again as we became one.

The next morning

Waking in the morning, I sit up in the bed and examine the room. To my surprise Gaara is still here. My head is in a light spin as I recount the minutes of the evening. I remember the look on his face as he came the night before; he devoured my soul with his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"You're awake?" He asks looking up at me from the pillow as I stared off into space.

"Hai." I coo developing a light blush.

"We have to go." He says sitting up and climbing out of the bed.

Eventually I got up as well and walked to the shower. I turn on the hot water and step in. _We_… I thought, it sounded nice when he said it. Suddenly I felt a set of hands on my back as Gaara steps in the shower with me. I turn to him cheerily and plant my lips on his chest. He tasted delicious. Whatever had happened, I was glad we got things cleared up.

"We're never going to make it in at this rate." He said turning me around.

* * *

**Anare pov**

They walk in here together today. I should have figured as much. I couldn't find him all morning. This is bad. Maybe being a temptress isn't a suiting ideal for me. I don't get it, it's worked any other time. I've always gotten what I wanted using sex appeal and never even busted a sweat. Maybe this time I need to work a little harder.

"Here's your tea, Godaime." I say to him placing the cup in the middle of his desk.

He doesn't open his mouth. Instead he looks to Matsuri. "Can you ask Temari to come in here?" He said grimly to her.

I silently watch her walk out then I turn to him. "Sensei, is there something bothering you?" I ask.

Finally he looks up at me. No context to his face. Unruly red locks in disarray as normal. Light eyes gleaming with ice. "I can not be your sensei any more. You may continue your work as a shinobi but not as my assistant." He stated decisively.

"What? Why?" I ask clenching my fist while leaning over his desk.

"This is what I have decided as the Kazekage. And it is final." He said returning his cold glare to his paper work.

I stand before him almost in tears. He worked me over good I must admit. This wasn't even part of the act. I was really about to cry.

Temari strolls in as nonchalant as ever. "Ohayo Gaara. You needed me?" She asks cheerily.

"I do not wish to have an assistant any longer. Anare's services are over." He hissed not taking the time to even look up at his big sister.

"Gaara…?" She questioned before being cut off.

"Temari, my say is final. Give her her papers and escort her out the building." He says glancing up at her with cold eyes.

Temari looks over at me with worry then quietly she ushers me out of the room. I didn't want to make a scene or cause commotion. I turn in my badge and pick up my release papers. I leave without incident. I decide to pursue this in a different way now. If Matsuri was the issue, it was as simple as math. You drop the part of the equation you don't need.

"Chaaaa..." I sigh as I walk off. Eliminating Matsuri would have to ensue. It couldn't be helped. As I reach my house and place my hand on the knob I broke my muse.

"If he can't love me, he won't love anyone." I say slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"How was that?" I ask Gaara.

He shifted in his chair. "Fine." He stated calmly, as I watch him from the couch.

Gaara had decided to dismiss Anare of his own doing. I asked, besides being a brat, what it was she had done. But Gaara being Gaara simply stated, _'She just doesn't fit here in the office'_. I was a little disillusioned at his statement. I thought back to when I first returned from my mission to find this blond girl staring up at Gaara fondly. I was definitely pissed. She was pretty, she was smart, I was intimidated. The part that stung the most was how he praised her. I was now curious to know just what had happened between then and this point.

"Sure," I began. "So I'm still going to take her through the chunin exams right?" I ask anxiously hoping he would say no. With Anare gone completely things would no doubt get normal again around here.

"She will still be your student. If you wish…" He added looking up from his desk at me.

_Did I wish? Not really._

Two days later

After genin practice ends, I remain on the grounds picking up some weapons and other items that were left behind from class. As I was preparing to leave the field Anare flips out of a tree and lands right in front of me. She stood quiet for a moment staring into my face.

"You were just gonna leave without teaching me any thing new today!" She complains.

I inwardly roll my eyes. "Well..." I start.

"You're supposed to be such a great ninja; you didn't even notice me watching your class from the tree today did you?" She asks poking out her lip trying to seem upset.

"Heheheh." I smile and rub the back of my head feeling a headache coming on.

"So let's get started already." She says walking past me and toward the field.

I inhale deeply. _What a pain._ On the bright side, I could try to get to the bottom of things. I never found out why she was fired. I ingage her. We tussle for about 3 hours, I stop Anare telling her we'd go for a break then continue. Walking to the oasis near by, I dip my hand in the cool water. We're both breathing hard as we try to relax. The training had been extreme today. I felt like I had been sparring with Gaara. She definitely was better then genin level but there was something else too. She came at me with murderous intent today. Once I started to sharply take lead again, she eased up with a smile, as if she was testing what I could do. She was a little unpredictable. Tapping her extension pole on the ground, she sat on the brim of the oasis. She cupped water in her hands and splashed her face. This was as good a time as any to me.

"Hey, Anare," I call out lightly.

She looks up at me.

"Say, what happened with the office job? You're strictly a shinobi now huh?" I ask with a tense smile to try and warm the _cold as steel_ look she was giving me.

Looking away, she seemed to drift off into thought. Moments later she spoke. "Well," she purses her lips. "I really think it had a lot to do with the connection Gaara and I had."

My jaw almost hit the ground but I couldn't be so obvious. "Huh?" I question feeling my heart going thump, thump loudly in my throat.

"Yea, now that I think of it. I guess it's hard to work with someone you're falling in love with." She states curtly and proceeds to drink from her water bottle.

I stood immobilized and dumbfounded. I couldn't gather enough strength to say a word, let alone form a sentence.

"It'll probably work better this way for us any how. Without being there to distract him, he can focus on his work and I can focus on my skills and sooner or later we'll meet in the middle." She continued to speaking causing me to shiver from her word vomit.

It felt like my ears were bleeding. I didn't want to hear anymore. "We should call it quits for the day." I said gathering my bag and walking away immediately.

"Wait, you said this was a break? What the hell? The chunin exams are coming up in a few weeks and because of you I have no idea what to expect!" She yells out behind me in a demanding voice.

"Look I've been here since 10am working with the other genin. And now I'm tired. So if you don't like the way things are going, get another teacher." I caution over my shoulder and keep moving forward.

"Whatever." I heard her say boldly.

I didn't even look back. My face was hot with emotion right now. _What the hell was she talking about? What the hell did I miss?_

* * *

**Gaara pov**

Matsuri brings the report in today after genin training. I was happy to see her after she was gone all day. She was back to helping around the office each day since Anare was no longer here.

"How did things go today?" I ask with an unusual inquisitive nature. I wanted to work on the relationship we had since I'd nearly ruined it.

"Fine." She said flatly before turning to walk out the door.

"Matsuri, are you going?" I ask vexed by her quickness.

"I guess so." She says angrily.

"Is everything ok?" I ask walking around my desk to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little, tired…" she said avoiding eye contact.

"Your face is a little flushed…are you feverish?" I said reaching out, she moves back.

"Well, yeah, maybe. I'll go home and lay down. I'll see you tomorrow." She says slipping out the door before I could manage another word.

I walk over to my desk and review the report she handed in. As I go to stamp the paper with my approval, I notice a second sheet. Special reporting on Anare. Her status was rising as Matsuri noted a definite change in her abilities and especially in tai-jutsu. Matsuri wrote that she was seeing the girl use chunin and possibly jonin level moves._ Was that even possible?_ _Anare was good but Jonin good?_

_So they trained together today._ I thought inwardly affixing stamps to the pages. _Does this have something to do with Matsuri's strange actions?_


	14. Chapter 14: THE EXAM

**A/N: EDITED**

**Please R & R... chow! (mein)**

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

_Today is the big day. _I think to myself while packing a bag to leave for Konoha for this years chunin exam. I, along with Temari-chan, would be accompanying 4 genin squads to the exams to get registered, qualified and placed for the preliminaries. Later, before the final rounds commence, the Kazekage himself will come to the Leaf to see who among the genin made it through to the finals. He'll make the last decision on whether or not to pass them to chunin. This was going to be exciting. This was my first time taking a group to the chunin exams. Unfortunately squad 2 contained my less than eager protégé, Anare.

"When are we gonna get going already? I wanna go so I can get back to the Sand." She whined while we waited at the front gate for the rest of the squads and Temari to join us.

"Chaaa...don't make this difficult. It'll take three days to get there...complaining won't speed the process." I said through tight lips.

This blond had been pushing my buttons for the past three weeks. She irritated me just off looks alone. I will be so glad to get this over with and stop teaching her myself. A promise is a promise and for Gaara I will see this through; he's the only reason I haven't given up yet.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Temari says crashing to a halt with the rest of the genin in tow. "I was finishing up some things for Gaara." She said brushing off.

"It's fine, now that we are all accounted for, shall we be off?" I ask checking names off a list attached to my handy clip board.

"Lead the way, Matsuri-chan." Temari said smiling at me. At that moment I could have swore I heard Anare roll her eyes.

I look back towards the tower. I reminisce on this morning when Gaara and I said our goodbyes in the stairwell.

"I will be there as soon as the finals get underway." He said hugging me back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know but that's still going to be at least 3 days from our arrival." I complained missing him before I could even leave.

Gaara flashed me a rare smile. "I will miss you too, Matsuri." He says touching my hair.

"Well then, I'm off." I say breaking our embrace before it turned to something else (wink, wink). We were in the stairwell and anyone could just pop up. We were more careful of our public displays of intimacy but this time we met where we could. "Wish me luck." I add pecking him on the cheek quickly.

"You?" He questions folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, with Anare. This is going to be a long trip...she doesn't like me. I guess because we're so different…" I sigh just thinking about the situation.

"I'm sorry if I burdened you."

"No, Gaara, n-not at all...it's just that..." I counter nervously.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "It's my fault. I before I knew it, she developed a crush on me. I figured removing her from the office was the best solution. I didn't think she would hold any thing against you."

I stumble for words since I had pretty much figured out what was going on already. After that training I had with Anare and she said those things about Gaara and her, I knew she wanted to get to me. "At first it bothered me. I thought it was two sided...or that maybe-"

He kissed my lips. "Never, Matsuri...you really are the most important person to me. You are who I want to be with. No one else. Thank you for everything. I love you."

And with that said he planted firm lips to mine again. I was in a near coma like state. Gaara practically melted my soul with just a few simple words. Not so much the words them selves, but the emotion I felt within them. I dare not ruin the moment and question why he waited to tell me. Or why he tried to handle it alone. It didn't matter. I was his and he was mine. This was the man that protected me for so long, the man I saved my virginity for, the one I wanted to marry. I backed against the railing as his tongue stroked mine in just the right way as his arms engulfed me into warmness. I was just content knowing he felt safe enough to confide in me even if it wasn't the moment something happened.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but Gaara, the council awaits." Said Kankuro appearing at the stairwell doorway.

A pink tint of embarrassment spread over my face as Gaara joined hands with me.

"So, Temari-san how many days is it going to take to reach Konoha?" Anare asks breaking me from my reflection.

_Hey didn't I already tell her the answer to that question?_

"Ahh, three days. Two and a half if we hurry." Temari states as I glare rocks at Anare.

"Hn." I grunt in response.

_Yeah...this is gonna be a long trip..._

* * *

**Anare Pov**

Finally we arrive in Konoha, I almost kiss the ground as we enter the gate. I couldn't count on my fingers how may times I mentally strangled Matsuri on the way here. She was annoying even when she didn't speak to me. _Whatever_..._This will soon be over. And I can get back to Suna and set things right. _

"Welcome everyone," Says a black haired guy with a high ponytail. "Temari."

_He's pretty cute. _I mentally assess.

"Shikamaru, long time no see." Temari says walking over the dark eyed cutie.

He kisses her on the cheek.

_Hmmm...I've never seen Temari blush before. _I think taking in as much info as possible.

"Matsuri." Shikamaru says gesturing towards her. "Glad to see you made it back as well."

She nods in acceptance to his acknowledgment. "Hi, Shikamaru."

"Well guys I guess this is where the fun stops." Shikamaru says now widely addressing the lot of us. "Again, my name's Shikamaru of the Nara clan. I've been appointed your concierge while here, and even though it's troublesome, don't hesitate to ask me anything." He said sounding rather lazy as he applied his hand to the back of his head. "I'll take you guys on a tour of the village in a little while but for now we'll get you checked in and registered for the exam tomorrow."

Following suit with Shikamaru and the others we checked into a local bed and breakfast. I was assigned a room with my team, squad 2, whether I liked it or not. After registering for the exams and getting our id cards, we began our tour of the village. We explore, and meet a lot of the Leaf nin then head back to the inn to have dinner and rest for the next day. I was really tired of playing little miss nice ninja all damn day. Shit, all I wanted to do was get this freakin exam over with. We all knew I was good enough to pass, I mean what the hell was the point in making me do all this?

"So how has everything been in Suna, Temari?" Some blonde haired blue eyed valley girl asked obnoxiously over the table. She had been irritating me since dinner started.

"Really well actually. Matsuri took over the genin training classes shortly after becoming a jonin. And adapting Konoha's training program was a really good improvement for us. The economy has stabilized fairly well in the past 12 months and the Kazekage couldn't be better." She said smiling.

"Wow that was a mouthful. Congrats Matsuri. How have you enjoyed the jonin life?" The bobble head continued.

_How do you think dummy? _I silently reply.

"It's been great. Of course with higher rank comes more responsibility but..." she trailed off as I sucked my teeth and turned away. "Gaara-sama more than prepared me." She audaciously spat. I could feel her eyes burning a pin sized hole in the side of my head as she spoke.

_That bitch said that on purpose. _I growl.

"I'm going to turn in." I said standing from the table done with this whole crowd and the reminisce slash dinner date slash meet and greet that they had going on. I was so over these losers already, and about 10 seconds from slapping Matsuri's smug words back down her throat.

"Okay let me know if you need anything." Temari called out behind me.

I look over my shoulder and shot her a quick yet phony smile and make my way up to my room.

The next morning

Trying to get as focused as possible, since I'm being forced into this, I get up about 5am and began a brisk run around the village. I bump into a few people we had met last night but couldn't put names to the faces. Bringing myself back to the cottage I run into the big mouth girl from yesterday.

"You're up early." She says with a hint of acid to her voice.

I can detect it because it's the same toxin I possess. "Sure." I spit continuing my way up the path.

"You sure seem to be a quiet one huh?" She comments sarcastically, as I pass her shoulder to shoulder.

"And you seem to be a nosy one." I fire back not stopping to entertain her conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks sounding a bit flustered.

"Hn..." I grunt and continue to my room. I'm not here to socialize. I'm not here to make nice or win friends. I'm here to secure one thing. I'm here to make sure that when Maturi falls, she falls hard. To do this, I need to make sure Gaara sees me in the best regard possible.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"This is so unbelievable. This is not a circus; you are supposed to represent the hidden sand with more dignity than that! Even if you don't have any for your self, please spare your village the humiliation." I scoff towards Anare.

This was taking place near the edge of the leaf. I had basically dragged Anare out here, tooth and nail, after she disrespected a leaf nin named Ino. It seems like the two girls have similar personalities but she is ally and we don't need one big mouth brat ruining that for our villages. I had a feeling this would happen. Ever since they laid eyes on one another the other night, they were sending bullets flying wildly. Ino was a chunin, she assisted Shikamaru and he left her with us since he was also assigned exam ambassador and had other duties to handle. After the preliminary written test yesterday and the second round survival test today, Anare found herself exclusively paired with Ino on a brief medical development assessment. All Ino had to do was confirm Anare's health, stamina, and chakra reserves for the next days final rounds; all the genin had to go through this process. As easy as it sounds, Anare could simply make the best situation the worst.

"Just save it Matsuri! She had it coming. I'm not gonna get disrespected no matter where I am; you can either get out the way or get ran over." Anare said forcefully shoving past me in the direction of the Leaf.

I honestly snap. I couldn't take it anymore. This was so inappropriate but I snatch her back by the end of her shirt, not knowing the next step after that. I hesitate as she turns to me violently lashing out. I try moving away avoiding fist after fist, kick after kick. "Anare! Wait! I don't mean to fight you!" I yell through blocks and ducks trying, almost in vain, to avoid the force of her blows. She is definitely powerful but this too is very inapt.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh!" She leans back and bears forward at me full steam with a punch.

I hop up to a hovering tree branch. My eyes widened as I'm violently shaken by the force of the blow she delivered to the base of the tree. _That was intended for me?_

_Pant Pant Pant_

Her chest heaves angrily.

After waiting a few minutes, I deem it safe to get down. Dropping to the ground, I keep my guard up as I start to speak. "Jeeez, I don't wish to fight you." I say moving forward by an inch. Light eyes gleamed at me in rage. "I apologize for grabbing your clothing." I said with another movement. "We need to be sensible."

Breaking down to her fighting stance, Anare lowers her eyes at me. "Fight me."

Shocked I search her face for a break. "I do not wish to fight you, Anare." I repeat.

"Fight me, Matsuri…fight me for him." She says suddenly stirring up a new emotion inside me.

"I will not." I reply still standing my ground. Seconds later she was again barreling toward me with intent to kill. Moving left, right, ducking and bobbing, I barely manage to escape precisely aimed blows. I couldn't decide whether to fight back or just continue to defend. Anare was mad with hate right now. If I did fight with her this would not, on any level, be a simple sparring match; on the contrary it's so much deeper than that.

"You got me fired! You made him do it! You talked him into it…" She snarled between throws.

All I could do was block and defend while still trying to reason with her. "No! He decided it on his own! I didn't tell him anything." I manage feeling over whelmed by blows. "He makes his own decisions!"

Deciding she wasn't going to lay off, I threw her back and leapt up to a tree branch again. Regaining my composure I note her building chakra in her feet. _She couldn't…_ I thought just as she laid into the trunk with a kick so powerful, the very tree began to topple backwards. Moving to another tree limb I study her movements again. She had definitely mastered chakra manipulation but to this extent? I knew she was no ordinary genin.

"Come down Matsuri!" She screams still forming more chakra. "Are you gonna scamper around the tree tops like a baby all day?"

"Like I said before, I have no interest in fighting you." I reiterate trying to level with her. "We are playing for the same team, Anare. We should have unity."

"Hn. You've got 5 minutes before I break every tree in the surrounding area; you won't be able to hide then." She barks coldly as if I wasn't trying to reason with her.

_Baka!_ Feeling helplessly thrust into an uphill battle, I descend from the tree and stand at the base of it. "If you won't be rational, I guess I have no choice but to succumb to your demand." Unwillingly forming my own stance I wait for her to come at me. I couldn't keep running from her. She wouldn't stop. If she insisted on combat, then we would fight.

"What's the problem?" Temari says thunderously entering on her fan right in the middle of Anare and myself.

I was almost ashamed to tell her. "Well, Anare and I were…" I start badly. Anare's eyes are still focused on mine, not once loosing their death flash. "We were discussing today's meeting and such matters…" I said trailing off again.

"Looks to me like you're about to rip each others heads off." She said looking at Anare who then softens her stature. "Anare I hear you caused a commotion earlier huh?" She said still looking at the girl.

Anare rolls her eyes. If it's one thing she should know, it's to _not_ get on Temari's bad side.

"It was nothing really. We were just discussing it." I said trying to lighten the mood, being that Anare was supposed to be my student; I didn't want to seem incapable of controlling the situation.

"Well, whatever the case, everyone is yapping about it." She alleged not seeming pleased at all. "You had better get you attitude together. We are here as guests to Konoha and under thumb of Hokage-sama, whom we need to leave a good impression for. The Kazekage would not be happy at all to come here and hear rumors of discontent." She said pretty much addressing Anare.

Silently the blond gathers her hair into a bun, turns her back to us and leaps away without a word.

I sigh quietly in relief.

Temari turns to me. "Your student is getting out of hand, eh?" She asks raising an eyebrow as if waiting for a reply.

"Heh, heh...hai." I laugh nervously at a loss for words.

"Let's head back. Gaara is expected soon." She comments before taking off.

Silently on the way back to town, I thing about Anare. Her words. Her face. Her actions. They were so serious. Maybe this wasn't a simple crush like Gaara had suggested. _Why did she blame me for everything?_

* * *

**Gaara pov**

As soon as I step into Konoha, I'm greeted by Shikamaru, Temari and a few others; Kankuro is by my side. I anxiously notice Matsuri's absence.

"Let's get you to Lady Hokage." Temari pulls me by hand. She must have read my mind as she sometimes did. "I'm sure Matsuri will meet us there." She added smiling.

I nod and we begin to the Hokage mansion.

After a brief meeting regarding the final rounds of the exams, I look around, still no Matsuri. I tour the village since it had been at least a year since I was last there but she still hadn't appeared. Later that evening, after a brief dinner with Naruto Uzumaki and some others, I turn in to rest for the next day.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I reply rather quickly anticipating Matsuri.

"Good evening Kazekage, how was your trip?" Anare says stepping through the cracked door and closing it lightly behind herself.

I sit up straight. "It was fine."

"Great! Did you miss me?" She asks batting her eyes rather eerily as she seats herself next to me on the bed.

I stand and face her. "You need to be more respectful. Especially toward your sensei and the other shinobi while in this village."

"This is amazing; first she jumps down my throat about some sissy ass leaf ninja and now you?" Anare raises her voice.

I don't speak. I hadn't seen this side of her before. My mind twisted in thought as I went over her words in my head. She sounded very bitter.

Anare continued to fume before me. "After all, the reason we're here is to show them who's more elite. I could take any chunin or jonin they send out."

Her attitude disgusts me. I didn't want to hear anymore. "Enough, Anare. The reason we are here is to A, strengthen the bond between the two villages and B, advance our ninja on both sides. Although you may see this as Sand verses Leaf, it's hardly that complex."

"You know, Matsuri hates me. She hates me because of you." She says totally disregarding the break down I just relayed to her. "She knows how I feel."

"She does not hate you. Your feelings for me are merely superficial." I state folding my arms.

"I bet." She huffs. "You never even gave me a chance to show you." Anare continues moving closer to me.

My eyes widened as she snakes her arms around my neck. I lift my head to avoid her face. "I need to make something clear to you. There is nothing of our _relationship_. And it's hardly appropriate for you to throw yourself at me in this manner." I warn trying to sound firm but not to reprimanding while removing her arms from my body.

She protests lightly. "For her? Is this charade for her?" She asks raising her voice again trying her best to rouse up tears. "That's not what you said the night we met on the roof...when we ended up in your bed..."

I watch her for a moment. I had seen Matsuri shed tears before. Tears displayed an opening to the soul, raw emotion, or so I heard; yet these relayed something fake and ungenuine. Sighing roughly, trying very hard to keep my patience in line, I move for the door. Stopping to turn and face her I say, "Good luck in the final rounds, Anare. You have a lot of talent."

She's unable respond before I exit.

* * *

**Anare pov**

I watch as he leaves the room. He's probably going find that brown haired twit. My stomach turns.

_Even if Matsuri doesn't hate me; I hate her._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Return to Top


	15. Chapter 15: THE INFILTRATION

**A/N:EDITED**

**-Please review-**

**ps: I am still very much in love with Gaara and will always be! =)**

* * *

**Gaara Pov**

Finding my way to the top of the Hokage mansion, I stand and look up at the sky. This is a strange night, it seems eerily starless. The reflection from the dimly lit moon casts devious shadows down over the leaf village. This is a change from the open sandy terrain of the dessert. I feel almost powerless in these conditions. _Shukaku... _I think bitterly placing my hand over my chest as it begins to tighten. Flashes from years ago play in my mind. _What did I do here? _I ask myself seeing bits and pieces of suppressed memories re-emerge.

"Godaime?" Matsuri says jarring me from my painful reflection.

I spin around to face her. She looks beautiful under the moon light, I've missed her. "Matsuri, where have you been?" I ask sternly out of annoyance. She knew I was coming today, I expected her to be waiting for me.

"I w-was, training. And I had a few things on my mind. Please excuse me." She said bowing.

She sensed my impatience which I didn't mean for her to. "No, that's fine Matsuri." I say walking to her and taking her in my arms. I came for the chunin exams, but not _really_. "You don't have to call me Godaime, Matsuri. We are alone." I correct her. I had told her before it didn't mind her addressing my by name only even with company present. At her own accord she decided to reference me with higher regard when in other presences of others. I want to be more personal with her. I want her to be comfortable with me.

She embraces me back. I inhale her scent. _Vanilla_. Taking Matsuri by the hand, I lead her back into the building. I take her to the mansions quest quarters and shut the door behind us.

"How was your trip, Gaara?" She asks looking around the room.

"It went fine. I had dinner with Naruto, I wanted you to be there with me." I say getting close to her again.

Her eyes roam. "Ooh, again, I apologize."

"It's fine."

She nods.

"Matsuri, is something wrong?" I question.

"No, it'll be fine." She says stepping away to the bathroom to wash her face.

I stand in the door way. "It's Anare, again?" I ask.

She stops and looks in the mirror at herself.

"I heard what happened, I had a talk with her. Hopefully she will come around and mind her manners..."

"She hates me." Matsuri said surely, loosening her hair from its neat ponytail. It fell beautifully down her back.

"She does not hate you." I say remembering the conversation I had with Anare just a little while ago.

"She, resents me then. She wanted to train under you. She, she fell in love with you. I-I can see it when she talks to you...the way she looks at you...from the first day I meet her, there in your office, I knew. It was the same way I would look at you."

"That's why I wanted her away from me. Out of the office."

"No, it's not you fault." She looks around me. "I'm going to go now."

"Wait, Matsuri? Can you stay here with me?" I ask not wanting to let her go.

Matsuri looked up at me. I could tell from the circles under her eyes, she had been crying. She smiles.

I pull her in figuring that was a yes.

* * *

**Anare Pov**

_Piece of cake. _I thought upon hearing the crowd roar as I stepped graciously into the winners circle. Of course I triumphed over the competition. _Thanks to Gaara no doubt._ His being here gave me the edge I needed just because I knew he was watching me. I so desperately wanted for his attention in any way, shape or form. _Could you blame me?_ That fire red hair, those emerald eyes...how he looks with his shirt off. I have to get back on his good side. If my plan shall be a success, I have to get him right where I want him. Matsuri at this point, though in the way, is a key factor. I need to treat her nice to get in good with him. _Hn_, b_ingo_..._I have an idea._

"Congratulations." The Kazekage said to me as I entered the arena sky box. As a winner I got to meet with Tsunade, the Hokage, and Gaara.

I bowed and smiled to both.

"Must be some training program you got there, Lord Kazekage, she beat all my genin. Which means they are gonna have hell to pay." Lady Tsunade said to Gaara while looking over me.

"She is rather good. She was mostly trained by Matsuri." He said looking at me now too.

I almost threw up in my mouth at the mention of her name, instead I compress my rage into a smile.

"She was a strong one herself huh, I've always loved Matsuri." The Hokage spoke again as if forgetting I was the one who won the damn chunin exam!

"At any rate, when we get back to Suna, she will be celebrated as a chunin." He said to her and nodded his approval to me.

"Thank you both Lady Hokage, Lord Kazekage." I bow and make an exit to go clean myself off. I had some major wounds to take care of.

Walking back to the compound I run into none other than Matsuri herself.

"Congratulations, Anare." She says as I walk by.

I almost didn't bother to respond. "Thanks." I reply shortly keeping it moving.

As I walked I felt her still looking at me. "Hey, to celebrate, Gaara-sama, has approved us some time in the Hot springs. He had it closed out for just the two of us. Once you get cleaned up, we can head over if you want." She spoke with what sounded like a smile as she addressed my back.

_This is perfect._ "Sure." I reponded looking over my shoulder. _She is still the enemy._

**At the hot spings**

"Haaaaaahhhh...hot, hot..." Matsuri sighs easing down into the steaming water.

She hadn't lied, it was really just the two of us. Had I not been so sore, it would have been the perfect time to strangle and drown her, however the water was too soothing to be bothered.

"This is nice, huh, Anare?" She called out to me.

I had worked my way near the make shift water fall they had placed near the dividing wall. With all the urges I was having to beat her up, I had to give my self some distance from her. "Sure." I said trying to forget she was even there.

She moved closer to me. Too close. She sat now about 10 inches from me. _Dammit..._ I cursed.

"Hey Anare." She spoke as I watched her.

I was almost fully emerged in water. The only thing visible was my nose, eyes and top of my head.

"I wanna say, sorry...for anything I have done to you. I kinda feel like we got out on the wrong foot from the beginning. I felt like you took my place in the office while I was away on a mission and I guess everything started from there. It's my fault...I apologize."

I silently looked on. If she thought that a heartfelt apology was gonna change my tune, she was wrong. She stared at me with puppy dog eyes as if begging for my forgiveness. She developed a reddish tint, it began in her cheeks. I didn't know if it was the apology or the hot springs that was making her blush. I looked over her partially exposed body. Just what the hell was so damn great about Matsuri. She had average looks, average smarts...I had to find out just what Gaara sees in this chick. _She must have something no other woman possess to be able to manipulate him the way she does. _Her hair laid wet and limp over her skin meticulously covering perky breast. Upon closer inspection, she had light freckles on her nose and chest. She also had a small mole on the base of her neck, something I wouldn't have noticed had she not been so damn close to me.

"Well," I began still examining her features. "It's whatever. No need crying over spilled milk." I say with a squint briskly turning my head feeling a blush beginning to build. _What the hell? _I screamed at myself. _Why am I blushing?_

"Okay, so maybe we can start over. Maybe not from scratch, but at least forget the past and work on a better relationship for the future. Since you are a chunin now I'm sure we'll be working with each other more closely now." She smiles.

I had to fight down the urge to punch her in the face. My action instead was totally unorthodox. Before I realized what I was doing, I planted one hand firmly on her left cheek and closed the gap between our bodies with a soft gentle kiss. This wasn't my normal style of doing things but it seemed as if the situation was right. I needed to know what it was that Matsuri had done to Gaara. Some way or another I was sure to find out.

As I insert my tongue into her mouth. I was relieved to hear that she had stopped talking but on the other hand a little perturbed at the solution. I had never kissed any girl before but hey there's a first for everything. The confusing part was that Matsuri did not protest my actions. At first her eyes were wide with surprise but she soon closed them as I demanded her attention. Twisting her hair between my finger tips, I released the kiss. _That wasn't half bad actually. _I thought licking my lips as Matsuri tried to regain her composure.

"You're right Matsuri...let's just, be friends." I said in a phony attempt at sounding sincere.

Matsuri didn't speak.

_How far can I go?_ I wonder as I slide both hands up the length of her thighs way beneath the waters surface. I watch her closely as I brush my hand over her vagina.

She inhales deeply.

I press my lips to hers again while rubbing deeper into her no-no spot. Swirling my tongue around I realize she is also participating in this kiss. _Nice_. I take both of her breasts into my hands. She twitches as I work my thumbs over her nipples. _Why was I so intrigued by her?_ I ask myself pulling back. The look of joy on her face pissed me off. She wasn't supposed to like this. I stand abruptly and exit the pool.

Quickly wrapping the towel around my soaking body and make my way to the door. Reaching down between my own legs, I examine the sticky moister produced by my body. I lick my lips with disgust.

_I really, hate her._

* * *

**Matsuri Pov**

It was so nice to get back to Suna. I really like the Leaf village but home is home. After making sure Gaara returned safely to the tower, I came home and to unpack my things. Thankful to be back in one piece, I laid across my bed wishing to be joined by another but he's busy. I know, I know...a lot of preparation is done in order for the Kazekage to leave the village. He's probably waist deep in paper work by now about is trip. I smile at the thought of Gaara. Momentarily I blank out and relive a few moments from the hot spring in Konoha. It was hard to tell but what seemed like a dream really did happen. Anare kissed me and touched me...and just like a fool I allowed it. _But why? Is this something I should discuss with Gaara? Does this constitute cheating? If it were the other way around I would want to know….so…what should I do? _

After a few more minutes of indecisiveness, I fell into an unknowing sleep. The day turned to dusk as I napped my way through the evening. Before I knew it, I was just waking up hours later. I felt a headache coming on as I was still plagued with guilty thoughts. After re-dressing I went for a walk to the market. I needed to restock my fridge and get my mind off things. Once I began to shop I decide to prepare dinner for Gaara and myself for the night. I examine fruit, veggies and of course sweets excitedly as I plan a four course meal. This would be my first official time cooking for us and I wanted to make it especially intimate so I pick out scented candles, wine and flowers too to add to the moment. Soon after I return home I begin to unload my groceries. Glancing out the window, I notice how dark it's gotten. I hurry to get things ready, when Gaara arrives I want everything to be perfect.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

The force at which the door is hit jars me as I wash lettuce at the kitchen sink. I move quickly to the door with my kunai in tow. This is not how Gaara knocks and it's a bit too early for him still. "Who's there?" I call out.

"Matsuri-san! It's Nikuzi, Kazekage-sama has sent for you, the village is being infiltrated!" A ninja yells from the opposite side of my closed door.

Without hesitation I open up.

"He's meeting right now with everyone on the tower roof...we think it's the Mist..."

With that said, I grab for my utility pouch and we charge off full speed.

On our way to the tower I notice how eerily quiet Suna is. As I arrive to the roof top I see Gaara dispersing a small group of nin to the infiltration sight.

"Lord Kazekage, what do you want me to do?" I ask ready to take action immediately.

"You stay here with me." He says before turning his attention to another squad of ninja.

I wait patiently for him to give me an order as he continued to point out spots on a map.

"Report back here at once when you've secured this area." Gaara commanded the group before they were off.

"Maybe I should go with them?" I suggest.

"No." He says shortly.

"But..." I try to speak noticing he isn't listening. I wanted to go and protect the village._ What was he waiting for? _

"Gaara!" Temari began before she even descended to the roof top. "They have entered the North side as well. The ninja that were guarding there are dead! I'm going now." She says before mounting her fan.

"Temari, I'll come with you." I add preparing to run off before being stopped by a strong voice.

"NO. Matsuri, you stay here." Gaara says raising his hand to me.

"I-" I began only to be cut off.

"Anare!" He calls out to the girl who had just burst through the roof top entrance. "Go with Temari to the North entrance. Do not let them in Suna." He cautioned.

"Hai!" Anare responded and both her and Temari sped away.

I stood aimlessly by watching everyone leap into sounded an alarm meaning the start of villager evacuation into the underground passage ways for safety precautions. My anxiety grows stronger as I watch Gaara still.

"Godaime...let me help with the evacuation." I ask slightly confused at why I was called here to just stand around and watch.

"No, Matsuri. Please, I need you to stay close to me." He insisted without bothering to look over his shoulder at me, all the while still giving orders.

"Why?" I ask sourly.

"Yes, Lord!" One of the ninja says strongly before leaving with his group following closely behind him.

For the first time since I got here just Gaara and I stood alone.

"To protect you...I need you close by." He says still not looking at me.

_What?_ "I should be protecting you-" I start to whine.

"Please, Matsuri. I need...to concentrate." He warns me.

I was lost for words. There was no way I could stand around while everyone else played a major part in protecting Suna. Especially Anare. He sent her, of all people, with Temari. I was far past frustrated by now. He did not need to protect me. _Is that how he sees me? A weak person that needs protection?_

"Sir," Baki says leaping onto the scene.

"Tell me something Baki. What's happening out there?" Gaara asks with his hands joined behind his back as he looks towards a large explosion and smoke cloud.

"This-this seems to have been a well planned attack. They are coming from three entrances now North, South and East...East has been over taken. I am gathering more squads to disperse there now."

"No," Gaara begins his voice full of base. "I will go." He says as if it's nothing.

"Lord Kazekage, no!" Baki says grabbing his arm. "You should not leave the tower at a time like this!"

"I don't want anyone else hurt." He fires back calmly. "This is my fight now." Gaara opens his gourd in preparation to leave.

I bite my tongue.

"With all due respect sir, we can't have you injured. The council firmly opposes you leaving the tower during an infiltration such as this." Baki says trying to reason with Gaara. "I will personally go to the East gate. Temari and Kankuro have the North and South gates sealed off. I will go with a squad to the East right now!"

"No," Gaara refuses. "You stay here, with Matsuri." He says looking to Baki.

Baki looks over at me. I'm almost in tears but this is not the time to cry.

As sand builds under Gaara's feet I try to think of something to tell him...something to say to change his mind...his decisions are normally dead set. His platform levitates and begins to lift him from the roof.

_God Dammit Matsuri! Fucking speak!_

"Wait!" I call out in a last attempt to prove myself worthy. "Please, don't make me stay here!" I yell out of frustration. "I can go with Baki to the East gate. I want to defend Suna...defend you..." he notices my seriousness. "You are the most important asset to the village, to everyone here, including me...I have to go and fight. Please sensei..." I finish speaking feeling as thought I'm back in the place of his student. Tears litter my face. I'm not just some weak girlfriend who can't defend herself. He has to realize.

He is quiet for a moment. "Matsuri...I..." he still wavers in his speech. "Go with Baki, to the East of Suna, take as many as you can. Send me word within twenty minutes...or I'm coming over myself." He finally agrees lowering himself down. Sand dissipates back into his gourd.

"Hai!" I say graciously and take off with Baki just a few steps behind. I have to hurry before he changes his mind.

* * *

**Gaara Pov**

It would seem the councils decision to assassinate the Mist leader, Hiroshin, has proven futile. The successor, Takiga, has taken over the Mists attempts at war with Suna. Had we been in Konoha any longer we would have been wide open for this attack. They are strong enough to have breached three different entrances to Suna. I can not let this go on any longer. I have to act, even if it means leaving the tower and breaking council rules. In every way I feel this is my fault. I feel morally responsible for this village and the welfare of each individual. I can not, and will not allow this to destroy Sunagakure.

I have dispatched people to the North, South and East gates while also sending out teams to relocate the villagers. I've also sent for Matsuri. Not for battle. But because I want her here with me, in case something should go wrong. In case some of them manage to by pass the gates. I want her here with me, so I can make sure she's safe. To protect her...

"You should not leave the tower at a time like this!" Baki says to me as I ignore his words more focused on smoke I can see rising in the distance.

"I don't want anyone else hurt." I respond to him calmly.

"But with all due respect sir, we can't have you injured. The council firmly opposes you leaving the tower during an infiltration such as this." Baki says trying to reason with me. "I will personally go to the East gate. Temari and Kankuro have the North and South gates sealed off. I will go with a squad to the East right now!"

"No...you stay here, with Matsuri." I say now looking at him.

I began to gather sand under my feet. I elevate to make haste to the East gate...then she speaks to me.

"Wait!" She cries out.

I listen to her words. She wants to protect Suna and me. I want to do the same for her.

"You are the most important asset to the village, to everyone here, including me...I have to go and fight. Please sensei..." She finishes hoping I will accept her desperate pleads. Tears escape her eyes now.

_Sensei...s_he called me...s_ensei... _I repeat in my mind. It had been so long since she called me that. I was awaken to her words finally. Her needs. I still didn't want her to go, but the way she pleaded with me. She wanted to prove her worth. I could never turn Matsuri down.

I tell her to go with Baki and have a report back to me in within twenty minutes or I will come to the East gate for her.

"Baki," I call to him right before he follows Matsuri off the roof.

"Yes, sir?" He questions.

"Baki, watch over Matsuri." I warn to him with sternness to my voice. "Protect her with your life."

"Hai, Godaime!" He replied and took off sensing the importance of my request.

I was serious. _If anything did happen to Matsuri..._

* * *

**Matsuri Pov**

_How can I forgive him? _I ask myself as I stand guard at the East gate hours after the battle began. It was late now and with the approaching twilight more worry ensued.

"Matsuri-chan," a voice called out of the dark.

"Who's there?" I questioned getting into stance.

"It's Kentai," a ninja stops and raises his hands. "I have a message from the Kazekage for you."

I ease back. "What is it?" I ask stepping toward the messenger.

"He requests that I alleviate you of this post and you go to his office immediately." Kentai says.

I look at Baki.

"Go Matsuri, he may need you." He speaks calmly without moving his eyes from his binoculars.

"Hai," I scoff and dash off.

I wasn't ready to face him yet. I didn't know if I was still mad at him for doubting me or what. I step into the building which is pretty dimly lit at this point.

Once I get to his office I exhale deeply a call to him. "Gaara," I say knocking at the door.

"Come in." He responds.

"You needed me?" I ask seeing his figure by the wide window behind his desk.

He turns to face me.

I avoid direct eye contact with him.

"Matsuri, please, forgive me for earlier." He said with a sound of concern in his voice.

"I...do you not have faith in me?" I ask restraining tears again.

"It isn't that simple Matsuri. Of course I have all the faith in the world in you."

"Then why? Why do you not trust me enough to defend myself and defend others?"

He doesn't speak for a while. "I believe in your abilities. You are right to be upset. I just ask for forgiveness."

I think about what this means. He had obviously been thinking about it too. He was sorry. He said he believed in me. _That's all that mattered. Right?_

Gaara made his way to where I stood.

"Yes, Gaara, I forgive you." I said looking into his light eyes that seemed to hypnotize me immediately.

"Stay with me tonight." He says as he envelopes my body in his arms.

"I...may be needed out there...at the gate." I say between kisses.

"No, you're needed here." He says kissing my neck and collar bone.

I curse myself. He'd easily gotten me back here with him after all...


	16. Chapter 16: THE ACQUISITION

**A/N: EDITED**

**Please R & R...**

**A LOOK BACK:** Since the Solace (chapter 3), Gaara and Matsuri have been a couple however they have not gone public with their relationship. After the Jonin ceremony (chapter 8), Matsuri is sent out of the village to the Mist to perform a super A rank mission, much to Gaara's protest. She on the other hand has mixed feelings. Matsuri is happy to show her worth and ability but at the same time she is anxious about being away from Gaara and unsure about her skills to get the mission done properly. While Matsuri is away, Temari under order from the council of elders appoints Gaara a personal secretary. Anare, the new girl, is a shinobi from the village who has yet to pass the genin level. Gaara opposes the idea of a new 'office mate' but with Matsuri gone, he finds a way to get used to Anare. While Gaara muses about Matsuri and vice versa, Anare's affections for the Kazekage of Suna grow. By the time Matsuri returns (chapter 10), we see Anare'fs ulterior motives ifn full swing. While Matsuri and Gaara deal with her insecurities about being 'replaced' in the office and possibly in his heart, Anare puts her plan into action. By the end of the chapter Anare is sparing with Gaara and the two end up sharing a kiss. Later (chapter 11), Anare's real intent becomes apparent to Gaara as she confesses her love for him and receives a less than favorable response. Planting seeds of confusion in Gaara's mind about his and Matsuri's relationship, Anare gains the upper hand in the situation as she and Gaara share yet another kiss (chapter 12) which escalates to his chamber and into his bed. Finally deciding that he can't bare to be around both Matsuri and Anare (chapter 13), Gaara fires Anare and alleviates her of her office duty but allows her to continue training with Matsuri. Once in Konoha for the chunin exams (chapter 14), Anare confronts Matsuri about her feelings for Gaara and the two fight then are broken up by Temari. Anare wins the right to become a chunin, then Masuri makes strides to become more friendly with the newly anointed girl by taking her to the hot springs for bonding time. Anare, in an attempt to find out her allure, kisses Matsuri and touches her below which causes inexplicable feelings in both women. Once home (chapter 15), the hidden Mist launches a reprise against the Sand village and tries to enter all boarder fronts. Being thrown into turmoil Gaara decides to keep Matsuri with him to make sure she is 'protected', an idea she detests. After a heated debate he allows her to go off under super vision of Baki and clear the East gate. Hours later Matsuri is summoned to Gaara's side again where she spends the night with him and this is where we pick up...

**Matsuri pov**

Waking up in the tower, I find myself alone in Gaara's chamber. _Of course he didn't wake me._ I think sourly making my way to the bathroom to wash my face and dress, in hopes finding Gaara asap. _How could I have slept so late knowing the state that the village was in?_ I'm pretty certain he was up the whole night. _That's so stupid of me. No wonder he thinks I can't defend myself, let alone the village, I can't even stay awake for Kami's sake when there is a crisis going on! _Quickly I walk up the stairs toward the main office. The halls are barren. I am still entranced in the previous day's events.

"Matsuri!" A voice calls from behind accompanied by frantic steps.

Slowly I turn. It's Anare. _What is she doing here?_ "Yes?" I ask looking over her worried features.

"Come with me! It's Gaara-sama!" She yells with tears in her eyes.

I freeze up. "What? What happened?"

"This way!" She yells and runs off toward the basement where there is an emergency medical office. "He's down here! He went off to battle last night and was wounded…He refused to go to the general hospital."

I move silently and stealthy trying to process the information I was just given. It scared me to death. To think he was hurt. It seemed almost impossible, but the truth is that Gaara is not invincible. The Akatsuki had proven that once before; the attack on Suna they staged at one point popped into my mind. I was terrified. _What if it was like that again? _That moment when I saw him lifeless...it was the single worst moment in all of my existence. _How could I have let this happen? How could I be so foolish as a jonin to allow my Kazekage to be injured? _

I'm too busy psyching mysself out right now to really pay attention to my surroundings. Anare rushes through the door ahead of me. She was moving fast. Faster than I had ever known her to. As I broke the thresh hold of the door next, I felt a sharp pain hit the back of my head and a numbness rush down my spine. After that everything went dark…

**Anare pov**

_How dare she? How dare she? _I repeat in fury as I hoover over this sleeping dunce. I'd found my way into the Kazekage tower while the Mist worked their magic on the village. Thinking I would find Gaara mediating in his chamber, I instead stumble upon Matsuri in his bed. _She calls herself a jonin? An elite ninja? What the hell was she supposed to protect Gaara from?_ I laugh inwardly. This really wasn't funny, I was almost sick to my stomach actually. _This is exactly why she must die… _I said taking out my kunai knife. I place the sharpened end of the blade to her neck. Just as I was about the press into her skin with all my might, I thought about it. This is way too easy. I want to play with her first but most of all, I want to play with him...

**Matsuri pov**

_Shit...w-where am I? _I ask myself groggily waking up to an empty white room with nothing but a small corner window. I bat my eyes feeling a series of pain shoot through my neck and skull. _Wait what about Gaara? _I think in a panic as moments before my blackout reoccur to me bit by bit. I try to stand but my arms and legs are bound._ I'm stuck to my seat!_

"Hhhheeerrrooo?" I call out. There is some sort of tape binding my mouth tight.

"Gaaaaarrraaa!" I yell to no avail. My eyes start to water. I began to breath heavily. I'm having a panic attack. _What happened to Gaara? What if I was captured by a enemy too? What if they have Gaara still? Could it be Akatsuki or is this the work of the Mist? Did they finally infiltrate us to extract their revenge? What the hell!_

All sorts of questions run through my mind at lightning speed. I was scared, cold and worried about Gaara. _How did I get into this mess?_

**Anare pov**

"This way!" I yell to Matsuri running ahead. I had ran through this plan a thousand times since this morning. I wasn't going to kill Matsuri just yet, I was going to kidnap her first.

My plot, I tell her Gaara was injured and is in the medical room in the basement. That was a lie obviously. We had fended off the Kiri ninja well before dawn. Truth was, Gaara was fine. He was probably still in his meeting as I took my staff to the back of Matsuri's head just as she entered the door behind me. As I stood over her limp body, I made sure to study all the little parts of her that Gaara would know so well.

**Gaara pov**

After the emergency meeting this morning, I went to my chamber to check on Matsuri. When I saw the empty bed my chest tightened. I look about the room to be sure she wasn't there. Convinced she had gone elsewhere, I turn to go find her.

"Ah, sensei, I was just looking for you." Anare says as she stood in the doorway.

I didn't know how long she had been standing there. Her face was pleasant which told me not to be alarmed but at the same time I was wondering why she had come here.

"She left a message, while you were in your meeting." She began taking short even strides toward me with a note in her hand. "Says she'll return to you tonight. She said she had something's to do at home but she can't wait to see you again." Anare spoke as she twisted the piece of paper between her fingers. "How sweet."

I took the note from her fingers. I hoped Anare would have finally began to understand my relationship with Matsuri. She had expressed her interest in me more than once but I still have only eyes for Matsuri. Though she was an attractive, I did love Matsuri more than life its self. She was with me from the start and I planned to be with her in return.

"Thank you, Anare for the message." I manage to say feeling a little uncomfortable due to the close proximity our bodies now shared. She had maneuvered herself so close to me I could now smell the aroma of lavender radiating off her body. She had a very alluring aura about her.

"Yes, master." She said staring at my lips.

I stare back at her wondering what this fascination is that she has for me. Remembering my opposition for her at first, it was amazing that she'd stuck around for so long. In that light, Anare was a shining star. Besides Temari and Matsuri, Anare was the only other female I had gotten to know personally. Though she was clear on her feelings for me, my heart belonged to another and had to remind her.

"I'll be returning to the office now." I said slipping around her body without touching her in anyway.

"Gaara..." She said lightly as I made it to the hall.

"Yes?" I ask turning to face her.

Turning her head to the left, she looks at me over her shoulder. "Nothing."

I turn and head for my office. I wonder what Matsuri had rushed off to do...

**Anare pov**

As I walk the halls trying find Gaara before he goes looking for Matsuri I stumble upon my favorite red head in his chamber. The door is open and he's standing in the middle of the floor. He's probably wondering where the dobe disappeared to. I ask myself if this was the right time...

"Ah, sensei, I was just looking for you." I assuredly said as he turns toward me.

As I gave him the '_message_' Matsuri left, I could see him relax and calm right before my eyes. _Ugh, she is so dead._

"Thank you, Anare for the message." He says uneasily as I step into his comfort zone.

I'm trying to read him. Trying to see exactly what he feels for me. Trying to make sure Matsuri's death doesn't go in vain. I can see him fighting his human urges, his will as a person to be curious. I can tell he wants me. Better yet I'm convinced. I'm convinced that he will never consider me with her in the picture. I'm convinced she has to die in order for me to get what I want.

"Gaara..." I call out to him as he reaches the hall in an attempt to flee temptation.

"Yes?" He asks turning to face me again.

I pause at the acceptance of his name. He didn't hesitate nor stammer nor wince not at all. I glance at him over my shoulder. "Nothing." I say as he turns and continues his route. I have never called him out his status before and while it does feel weird. It feels so right too.

**Matsuri Pov**

I nod in and out of consciousness as the sun begins to set. I can see the reddish yellow glare reflecting off the one window that adorns the wall before me. I have been sitting here all day and maybe even longer than that. I can't seem to remember much due to the blow to head I received. I was just barely managing to put bits and pieces together. And for each piece I remembered, there was another one missing.

_I went to the East gate with Baki...then we returned to the tower. N-no I returned alone to the tower...and Anare followed me...no I met with Gaara after. Something about a fight, I was fighting...fighting with who? I was mad at Baki, no at Gaara and...Anare...she-she...Gaara and I we, we slept at my house, no we slept on the roof and then I awoke...I awoke here..._

I struggled with my memory. Things seem so unreal. I desperately tried to get my hand ties off. It was no use. I was stick. I'd have to wait for someone to come save me...if someone was coming...

**Gaara pov**

"Gaara...Gaara..." A sweet voice sounded over my head as I sat meditating in my chamber.

Upon opening my eyes I saw the one person I had been longing for the entire day. "Matsuri...I apologize. I was resting." I say standing from my seated position on the bed.

"No need to move..." She said puckering her lips as she added her hand to my shoulder ushering me to the mattress once again.

"..." I was silent as I processed her advances.

"You can stay right where you are." She said climbing onto my lap.

"I-" I began only to be cut off by her lips pressing firmly against my own. She traced my lips with her tongue and moved along the base of my neck. Opening my shirt she continued to move south all the while sending tingles throughout my body.

"Would you rather me go back to the gate with Baki?" She asks between licks as she made her way down my chest.

"Of course not..." I near whisper enjoying the more aggressive side of Matsuri.

She pops up and sticks her tongue into my mouth. "All you have to do is relax tonight. I've been waiting for this forever..." She says running her hands through my hair.

_Forever? _I ask myself.

This is the most sexual I have even seen Matsuri look. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail it was wavy and just a bit damp. She wore a light colored satin robe over a shorter night dress. She stepped back and dropped the robe to the floor revealing that the nighty beneath was see through. Reaching back she pulled out her band allowing her chestnut hair to spill down the middle off her back. I couldn't resist the urge to touch her any longer, I reached out grabbing her around the waist and pulled her to me. She leaned in closing the gap between our bodies with a kiss so passionate it was as if it were going to be our last.

Pulling back she nuzzled herself between my legs. I took a handful of her hair in my hands as she undid my zipper. She pushed me back and pulled at my pants. I felt her kiss my stomach and descend lower. And lower. And lower.

**Anare pov**

_Ha, I bet Matsuri never did this... _I thought as I took all of Gaara into my mouth. This was just one, among the many many things I would do for him if he were mine...he had no idea. Unfortunately, I was going to have to make this quick. I licked up his shaft and circled the tip of his penis with my tongue. I could feel him pulsating in my mouth as I proceeded to go up and down causing him grip my hair even tighter in his hands.

"_Matsuri_..." He moans as I continue up and down his manhood.

Rising back to eye level with him, I smile as I top his muscular body. I pull the straps of my dress down exposing my full chest to him. He sat up some and licked my nipples as he held me close with one arm wrapped around my body. I was finally going to triumph. I was finally getting what I wanted so badly. I deserved this. This would be his last night with Matsuri and his first, of many, with me...

**Matsuri pov**

Ok, I was sure it was night time now. It was pitch black in the room where I was being held prisoner. I had awaken about 10 minutes ago from one of my many blackouts. I had this ill feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was. I felt like I was going to be sick, like something was horribly horribly wrong. I thought maybe I was hungry but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Gaara Pov**

Matsuri sat up on me with a sultry smile. She looked more beautiful than ever. Thanks to her, I finally knew what it meant to love someone besides myself and if she would, I wanted Matsuri to stay with me forever. I wanted everyone to know that Matsuri and I were a couple, I didn't want to hide my true feelings for her anymore. I wanted things between us to be official.

Breaking me from my inward confession, Matsuri pulled down the nightie she wore exposing her perfect breasts. I licked her chest as I squeezed her tightly causing her to hum in pleasure. I couldn't wait any longer, I lifted her up a bit and positioned myself to slide into her warm opening. "Ahhhh!" She cried out throwing her arms around my neck. Our breathing turned heavier as she began to move with me in unison. As she gained speed she threw her head back and increased her voice. I kissed her neck as she moved back and forth, up and down. I called her name again.

"Ahhh, uuuhhhh ahhhh..." She squealed as I pushed harder and harder. "Yesss, yessss, ohhh yes..." She cried out louder as I cupped her waist.

With extreme swiftness, I lifted the girl up and laid her on her back as I continued to love my Matsuri with all my energy. Clawing at my back, she wrapped her legs around my waist and arched off the bed. I reached down and scooped her lower back with my arm.

"Ohhhhhh! YYYYEEESSSSS!" She screamed out.

I put a finger in her mouth to keep her quiet. As she encircled my digit with her tongue I reached my peek with her name once again escaping my lips. "Matsuriiiiii..." I exhaled into her ear as I wanted to make sure she had hear my tireless confession. "I love you, Matsuri...I love you-"

"Uhhhhnnnn Gaara..." She moaned running her fingers through my hands as I collapsed into her and breathed her scent.

She smelled so good as always, the sweet aroma of... _Lavender_?

**Anare pov**

_Ahhhhhh. Just what I needed... _I sighed deeply as I rested on my back glistening with a light sweat that had formed over my body. _This is what I was missing? Hell for that I would kill Matsuri 12 times over..._

Finally sitting up, I gather the strength to put on my extra tiny slip dress. As I pull the piece over my head, I notice Gaara staring at me from the other side of the bed.

"Hey." I said wondering when he had gotten over there. I crawled over to him. He had a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I ask reaching up to touch his face. He removed my hand and stood.

I watched as he stepped into the middle of the floor and pulled on his shirt. I didn't understand what was going on but I couldn't let my cover be blown now. "Gaara? What is it?" I ask stepping up behind him. I wrap my arms around his body.

He turns to face me. The look on his face was that of confusion and worry.

"Gaara, talk to me..." I say softly in the best imitation of Matsuri's stupid voice my jutsu could muster.

He looked into my eyes for a few minutes quietly before he spoke. "You-you don't smell the same. You smell...different." He stammered around his words.

_Scent_? It was something I hadn't paid any attention to cause I didn't know he had. If Matsuri had a certain scent I sure as hell didn't know what it was. "Well, I showered before I came back here...what does it smell like?" I ask smelling my newly brown hair trying to make him believe I too was clueless.

"I don't know...maybe it's nothing." He said still unsure.

"Well, I am using a new shampoo. It's something Anare lent me." I said trying my hardest not to screw this up. This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to sneak out and he was supposed to go back to work and Matsuri was supposed to die. I was not supposed to get caught half way through my plan.

He didn't speak at first. He stared right through me. He burned a hole in my soul with his eyes. I figured I was caught. Just as I was about to release my jutsu. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to my office." He said walking out the door.

I sighed with relief once he was out of range. _One last step to complete then I'm home free._

**Gaara pov**

_Lavender? _I question…I have smelled that scent before but where? I move across the bed. My mind going in a hundred directions.

"Hey." She said crawling beside me. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she reached up and touched my face.

I moved her hand and walked away putting on my shirt. This wasn't right...

"Gaara? What is it?" She asked moving closer. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and I turned to her. I had to see her eyes. If this was a dream they wouldn't be the same…if this was a jutsu her eyes, they wouldn't be able to copy. I search deep within them but it's the same…I even look over her body, the mole she had on her chest...it's the exact same. _I'm paranoid for no reason. Of course this is Matsuri_…I reassure myself.

"Gaara, talk to me..." She says softly.

I search her eyes again. "You-you don't smell the same. You smell...different." I stammer. I was sure Matsuri's aroma was that of Vanilla.

"Well, I showered before I came back here...what does it smell like?" She asked innocently prodding her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know...maybe it's nothing." I said unsure but trying to convince myself otherwise.

_Anare. This is the scent of Anare.. But those were the eyes of Matsuri. _I was lost._._

"Well, I am using a new shampoo. It's something Anare lent me." She said as though just remembering or reading my mind one.

_Anare…_ She was right. I lean in and kiss her forehead. I needed a moment. "I'm going to my office." I said to her before I left the room.

**Matsuri pov**

Waking up to the sound of footsteps from behind, my eyes widen with fear as I try to look back to catch a glimpse of my captor. When I was taped to my seat, whoever it was positioned my back to the door. All I had to look at were two walls, a corner and a window. I turned my head far left then far right and felt a pain shoot down my back again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A female voice said sweetly. A little too sweetly.

I hadn't been able to see behind me but I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere.

"ANARE!" I said frantically. I moved about in my chair and struggled frivolously to get up again; I was excited to think I may be cut out of my bounds and let free finally. "Anarrre, what happened? Is Gaarrra ok? Whooo tied me herrrre? Wrrhat's going on with the villllllage?" I asked through my mouth gag wondering what was taking her so long to cut me free.

She stood behind me, where I could not see her. "Shhhhh, don't speak so loudly…It's still early." She said too calmly for my liking as she snatched the mouth tie off me.

"What do you mean? Anare come cut me loose!" I demanded feeling helpless as I tried desperately to look over my shoulder at the young Kunoichi.

"Lovely, trusting, sweet Matsuri…are you that dumb? I'm not here to untie you…I'm here to kill you." She stated pleasantly.

It too a second for her words to register with me. "W-what? A-Anare this is no time to joke…this is serious. I've been down here for…well days I think." I said not really remembering how long I had been down there. All I did know, was that Anare must have been joking when she said what she said. _Right?_

"Humph…" she grunted. "I can't tell you just how serious I am. I'll have to show you." She said audibly unsheathing her kunai from behind.

I froze with terror not knowing exactly what to do or what to say for that matter. Really I couldn't do much of anything. I was stuck here like a sitting duck. Just like that time I was kid napped and Gaara had to save me. _Wait…Gaara…_"What is this about? Anare what have you done to Gaara?" I ask taking a deep breath. Seconds later I felt a blade press to the left side of my neck just below the jaw line.

"You already know…" Anare hissed.

At this point I could tell this was more than a game she was as serious as ever. "Why? What did I do?"

"Why? Are you retarded? This isn't about you…you did nothing but exist. You being here kept me from fulfilling my passion but now…I'm fulfilled." She said pressing the blade deeper into my skin…

"Gaara? What did you do to him?" I ask again scared to death of her answer. I wasn't here to protect me, I was here to protect him, the thought of failure dropped like a rock into the pit of my stomach.

"Don't be silly…it's not what you think. I need him alive. You on the contrary, have to go." She said confidently.

The realness of the situation sank in as I picture Gaara's face. _Did he even know I was missing?_

**Gaara pov**

Sitting at my desk, I notice how late it's getting and I worry that I hadn't heard anything from Matsuri. After she left last night, I assumed she would return first thing today but she hasn't yet. Something seems odd but I can't quite put my finger on it...


	17. Chapter 17: THE REEMERGENCE

**AN: EDITED**

* * *

**Anare pov**

"Dear, unfortunate Matsuri…" I said touching her face with the tips of my fingers.

"Why Anare? Why are you doing this?" Matsuri asked with tears brimming her eyes. I could see she was holding back. She shut her eyes.

I narrow my lids at her. She really is pathetic. "Because you're weak." I said hatefully. She irked me just that much. Always playing the innocent role. The victim.

"Anare, I'm sorry if I-" She began before I cut her off.

"Don't! Don't apologize Matsuri! I'm about to kill you and you apologize to me? Are you serious?" I asked squeezing the kunai extra tight. Grabbing a handful of her hair, I lean down to smell Matsuri. After a long exhale I drop her hair and resume my position. "Huhhn, Gaara was right…" I concluded.

"What?" She asked confused at the mention of his name.

"Well, he said something to me. After we, after we made love last night…" I spoke softly now. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to hurt.

"W-what?" She asked wide eyed.

"Oh, Gaara and I…he made love to me for the first time. And he said something about how you smelled. Like vanilla." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're lying." Matsuri determined looking away.

I dropped my arm and resting my kunai by my side. "Why would I do that?"

She shook her head.

"Look at me." I demanded.

She shut her eyes again like a coward.

"Look at me!" I yelled grabbing her face between my thumb and index finger.

Opening her eyes slightly the tears she had been holding back all morning came pouring out. "You're lying…" She murmured.

"I'm not. What have I got to lie about Matsuri? Think about it. You're tied up. I'm gonna kill you and have Gaara all to myself. Why would I lie now?" I reasoned.

"He wouldn't." She said staring at the floor.

I shook my head in disgust. _Pitiful_.

Static buzzed through the radio I had on my hip. "Anare? Come in, where are you?" asked Baki. "Your post is bare. You need to get here, now."

"Dammit." I cursed and placed my kunai down on the med table nearby. "I'll be back to finish this." I said as I walked over to the door taking out my radio. I stopped midway and looked over my shoulder at the useless excuse for a nin I was leaving behind. "When I return, I will kill you." I said shutting the door. I didn't want to make it a quick job. I wanted to enjoy myself.

**Matsuri pov**

"Why Anare? Why are you doing this?" I asked as she stood over me in a homicidal way. I had no idea what I did to deserve this. I tried desperately to mend the relationship between us she had broke, all to no avail. I figured she just hated me because I loved Gaara. She saw him firing her as my fault.

_This isn't happening...this is a bad dream...a nightmare...this is not happening... _I repeat over and over with my eyes tightly shut hoping that when they opened I would be home in my apartment on the couch with a book as I waited for Gaara to arrive.

"Because you're weak." She said hatefully.

I looked up at her. I was still here. "Anare, I'm sorry if I-" I tried to speak as she cut me off.

Grabbing a hand full of my hair and jerking my head back, she leaded in and sniffed at my neck. I stood quiet. I failed as a defender. If I couldn't protect Gaara from this kunoichi, that meant I couldn't protect him from anything. What was the point in fighting now?

"Gaara was right…" She said dropping her grip on my tresses.

At her words my eyes shot open. I cared again. "What?" I asked confused.

"He said something to me. Last night after we, after we made love…" She said softly.

At those words my heart skipped a beat. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

She continued to speak.

Tears I had been holding back littered my face as the burning sensation in my cheeks grew. "He wouldn't." I interjected. There was no way. Gaara wouldn't do something like that to me. He just wouldn't.

She shook her head.

I couldn't look her in the face. She had won.

_Krrrssssstttttttkkkkk_

Her radio buzzed in. Baki began to speak. I wanted to yell out but without her hitting the respond button there was no use. He wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Dammit." She cursed placing down her kunai on the table just behind me.

I looked back when I heard the metal object hit the med stand.

"I'll be back to finish this." She said before she left out the door. "When I return, I will kill you." She added.

I dropped my head in defeat. What was the use? Tears dripped down and hit my thighs as I thought about Gaara being with someone else. She got me. I've been struggling in this same seat for two days. How would I ever get out of this predicament?

_Wait…she left her kunai!_

**Gaara pov**

Standing in Matsuri's house alone I began to worry. She isn't home and it's not like her to just disappear without saying something. Walking from the bedroom to the living room I note the stillness of the apartment. I stop to think. _Where could she be? _She hasn't checked in. Amid the recent commotion with the attempted invasion, I knew for sure Matsuri would have been first in my office this morning asking how she could help. _Unless she never made it home last night..._I push the thought out my mind.

I move through Suna keeping my eyes open for the slightest hint of her whereabouts. The sand is blowing roughly this afternoon. As I move I shield my eyes with my forearm. Approaching the tower I slow my pace. I can't work with this mystery upon me. My mind won't allow me to focus until I know she's alright.

I decide to locate Anare; maybe she knows where to find Matsuri. Walking towards the tower entrance I look down to the left and see a glimmer of light reflect from the basement window. _That's odd._ I think. It seems to be the room where the old infirmary was. But that room is not in use and hasn't been for some time now. Not since years ago when my father was Kazekage.

"Gaara! Where have you been? I've been looking for you to get your signature for the mid-afternoon reports." Temari spoke as I eyed that small dusty window still. She looked over at the window too. "Gaara? Is everything alright?" She asked looking back at me.

I looked up from the window. "...No…have you seen Matsuri?" I asked my sister for the first time today.

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday. I thought you knew where she was."

I didn't respond.

"I figured she was at the gate with Baki?" Temari guessed just as I had.

"No. I've been there and her apartment." I commented. "She hasn't checked in and I am beginning to worry."

"Oh dear. Come inside and I'll send someone to find her immediately." Temari said ushering me back into the tower.

Temari and I go back to my office but I'm still preoccupied with that light I saw flicker from the basement window. If nothing is down there, what could be causing such a reaction? As if the sun light were being reflected off of something... a moving object maybe. I muse the possibilities as I take a seat and look over the papers scattered across the desk top. Temari leaves and enters again with another ninja.

"Here are the gate reports." Anare says giving her sheets to Temari.

_Anare_... I think as she speaks standing next to Temari. Suddenly, I get a weird feeling in my chest. I look away from her fearing the worst. What was it that my body was telling me about this girl? She was sent away from this office so that I could focus, distraction free, on Matsuri but still she plays such a large role around here. She stepped up during the invasion. And even acted as a liaison for me, traveling from gate to clear objectives with the other shinobi. I turn my gaze to the giant window behind me. I can't look at her.

"Anare?" I say her name.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" She asks.

"Have you seen Matsuri today?" I asked thinking maybe she was assisting elsewhere in the village.

"Uhhhh, no I haven't. Is she missing?" She asked curiously.

I pause at the thought.

"I have a list for a search team. I'll gather them." Temari said walking around my desk picking up a folder. Looking through a few pages she walks toward the door.

"Temari-chan, I can lead the search team." Anare volunteers raising her hand.

I turn around now.

"Ok but this is very important." Temari agrees after a second handing Anare the folder.

Just then Kankuro walks in. "You rang?" He asks.

"We haven't seen Matsuri all day." Temari says folding her arms. "Gaara is worried. We're sending out a search team."

Kankuro nods seeing my seriousness. "Where was she last?" He asked looking at me.

I hesitate. "Here."

"Anare is going to lead this as a A rank." Temari says turning to the light eyed girl. "Something is strange. Matsuri wouldn't just disappear. Anare, this is priority. Gather those shinobi and find her." She said sternly.

"Hai!" Anare says dashing off.

Kankuro's eyes move from Temari back to me. "Maybe I should go with her?" He asked.

"No."Temari responded. "I have to go with the elders, please stay with Gaara."

"Right." He agrees.

"I'm sure we'll find her." Temari says as she exits the door.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

**Matsuri pov**

"Just...a little more..." I say lightly as I focus chakra into my feet and use the resistance to push my chair backward.

I'm sure if I can get to the table top nearby, I can reach the kunai Anare left there and cut myself free.

Maneuvering with the last ounces of strength I can muster, I move a mere milli-inch with every thrust of energy I send out. As I sit tied to this chair I cry out in frustration and anger and sorrow.

"Ahhhh! Shit! Come on." I say as I tilt too hard and nearly topple over. My chair rises up on two legs then slaps back down to the concrete floor.

_Could what she said have been true?_ _She was with Gaara..._

"I-I can't believe it!" I yell feeling more tears of pain cascade down my face.

Something about Anare never did add up. From the beginning I had all sorts of questions. _Why was she so strong? Why so hateful towards me out of the office?_ I knew she was no ordinary kunoichi. She had skills far beyond a Genin level even though she started in the beginner's class. _But how could she have gotten so advance?_

Cursing her the whole time, I move ever slowly toward the knife a few inches away and I feel hopeful. As I push with my tippy toes, my body feels like it is to its limit. Managing to scoot the chair back about 2 feet over the past 3 hours I realize the sun is retreating. Soon she'll be back. To finish what she started. I need strength right now.

"Push Matsuri...Push...No one is gonna save you...you need to save yourself..." I coax myself as I rise up using my toes again.

The chair leans back enough that I can feel the edge of the table with the tip of my finger.

"Yessss..." I breathe easily for a minute.

I push harder. The chair leans back even more. I look over my shoulder as far as I could and catch a glimpse of the kunai. My chair ends up on two legs again but I almost have it.

"Balance." I mutter. The chair sways a bit then my fingers just nudge the handle of the knife.

_This won't do!_ I think as I push harder. If I fall over, it's done and I'm stuck here to die. Just as I feel like I can't push any harder...

_Kling!_

"Oh shit!" I yell as the kunai falls from the operation table and bounces to the floor landing right before my feet. "Damn it! Damn it!" I shout. That was my only shot. The only way I saw of getting out of here.

I'll never get out this mess. I think closing my eyes and leaning my head forward.

After about 15 minutes of a somber meditation I open my eyes and look at the kunai that nearly saved me as it rested near my foot. The sun light outside was fleeting leaving the brightest of rays beaming into the dusty window I was facing. I looked at the wall and noticed a reflection from the sun that was bouncing off the shined knife.

Suddenly it hit me. If I could cast that reflection out the window, maybe just maybe someone would see it. It sounded stupid, but it was worth a try. Emitting chakra to my right foot again I just barely nudged the kunai and change the reflection to shine out the window. I can only do this till the sun goes down. After that I'll be a goner. All I can do, as I rock the knife with my foot, is think of Gaara. He's probably too busy to notice I'm gone. Maybe too busy with Anare to care.

**Anare pov**

I start the group off slow, searching at the gates first, then Matsuri's home and now we were at the market place. I chuckle out loud as I pick up my radio to call Kankuro at the office.

"No sign of her yet. We are moving to area d." I say over the frequency.

"Understood." Kankuro says sourly.

I take my finger off the button and get an extreme case of the LOLs. Of course I knew where Matsuri was. But how could I resist an opportunity to serve my Gaara?

I look up and put my hand over my face to shield the blowing sand. The sun was setting symbolizing that soon Matsuri would be out the picture for good.

**Gaara pov**

"Did anything weird happen when you two were together last night?" Kankuro asked me as he sat the radio down on the seat beside him. He and I had been waiting in my office while I finished up paper work.

I looked up at him. "Something weird?" I asked in response.

"Yeah like did you guys have a fight?" He asked scratching his head.

I looked back down to my desk top. "No."

"Well this is a mystery to me..." He says scratching his head. "Unless she...you don't think she was taken? Maybe sometime after she left. Does anyone else know you two are...ya know a couple?"

"Matsuri wouldn't be '_taken_' she's better than that." I said growing agitated.

"Okay, okay." Kankuro looked at me through one eye as he did sometimes. "What about Anare?"

I looked at him puzzled. "What about her?"

"I don't know but I never really like that girl. Something about her gives me the creeps." He said standing.

"She was...at the gate filling in for Baki since last night." I assured myself. Of course she didn't know anything. Did she?

"Hmm, well I'm gonna go join them. Something's gotta give." He said strapping crow to his back.

"Kankuro!" Baki yells over the frequency.

"Baki? What is it?" Kankuro asks picking up the urgent call.

"Get down here to the north side, we have Mist company!" Baki yelled.

"I'm on my way!" Kankuro said sensing the emergency.

"I'm coming with you." I say standing from my seat.

"Gaara, Temari wants you to stay put. Just in case... we can't have you out roaming around. I know it sucks and you don't wanna stay but I swear if I'm not back here in an hour, I'll come get you myself." He said trying to assure me he would return.

I nod grudgingly and watch him go.

After sitting to my desk with a head full of worries, I decide to go to the rooftop and clear my mind.

What was happening? Does this have to do with Matsuri's disappearance? _When I left her, she was happy. I shouldn't have left her. Where could she have gone?_ I wonder as I see a cloud of smoke arise in the north. Looking down I can see Temari as she leaves the tower rushing towards the east side.

Closing my eyes I envision Matsuri. There was possibly another attack going on and I couldn't focus on it. I was too worried about Matsuri. She was gone less than 24 hours but I missed her so. I pictured her in my mind, she looked beautiful. Dressed in all white. A ribbon holding her hair back. She held a bouquet of fresh picked flowers. And there was a flickering light above her head...

"A flickering light?" I ask myself openeing my eyes. _What if..._

**Masturi pov**

I can hear footsteps. Just like this morning. I figure it's Anare here to deal my death blow. I can't even cry anymore. I've been crying all day. I'm all cried out. All I want to do is crawl into Gaara's arms and have him hold me. But I know it's too late for that. Anare made sure I knew her and Gaara had been intimate. Just the thought of them together was enough to tear my heart in two.

"Matsuri?" I can hear his voice call.

_Damn_.._.I'm hallucinating._ Of course I wanted it to be him but what were the odds.

"Matsuri?" I hear the voice again and my eyes shoot open.

I turn my head to the left and still feeling a stabbing pain in my neck I am shocked to see him, standing there before my eyes.

"Gaaraaaaa?" I say as he walks around in front of me with a stunned look on his face. He found me...

Moving at what felt like the speed of light Gaara cut off the tape and rope that held me down to my seated prison. I tried to stand and instantly fall forward into strong arms which he had caught me with.

"Who did this to you?" He asked as I tried to pull myself back.

I wanted to walk out that dusty dank basement. Walk and leave him behind. I shake my head as tears that were once lost are found again. For him I could cry.

"Matsuri!" He grabbed my arms and shook me lightly. "Who did this to you!"

I could sense his anger building but all I cared about was getting far away. When I was stuck here all I could do was think of him but now that he'd come for me, I couldn't bear to look at him. "You...you slept with her?" I said as the tears continued falling.

Gaara loosened his grip. "Matsuri please..tell me who did this to you."

"You did! You slept with her?" I scream in anger. "And in return she tried to kill me!" How could he betray me? I didn't even care about being tied down and promised a death...all I needed to know was how the man of my dreams could betray me.

"Her who? I would never Matsuri...I've been looking for you all day." He said innocently enough.

"I've been down here for two days Gaara! Two days and she said you made love to her last night and now she has you forever. She wanted to kill me...to get to you and you fell for it." I blurt out in frustration. I didn't know how much sense I was making but he was acting like he had no clue what was going on.

"But, you were with me last night..." He said quietly with a look of confusion.

I struggle and manage to free myself from his grip. I lean against the small medical table that was behind my chair. "No...I was down here...she brought me here. She said you were in trouble, then she hit me and tied me and was saying she was going to get rid of me so that you two could finally be togther. I was here...you were with her."

Gaara's face became as despondent as I had ever seen it. "Anare," he said.

"Yes...Anare." I concurred too weak to care anymore. I was thirsty, I was starving, I was exhausted.

"Please Matsuri...I didn't know. I was deceived." He said holding out his arms to catch me as I fell.

Without warning, everything faded to black.

**Gaara pov**

Carrying Matsuri to her house I realize that the town is now bare. No one is outside and it's very quite. I stay concentrated on the matter at hand. Getting her to safety.

I use my most delicate touch to wipe her down and dress her in a cream colored gown. As I lay Matsuri in her bed I lean in and smell her neck. The unmistakable scent of vanilla. How could I have been so reckless? I stand over her with building fury. This was all my fault. How could I allow her to be put in this kind of danger? I should have noticed Anare's growing animosity and taken it seriously but because I didn't Matsuri nearly lost her life. I nearly lost her. Now there is one thing and one thing only on my mind. Revenge.

"Uhhhh..." I groan reaching up and grasping my head. Suddenly it hurts again. This feeling like old times hits me hard.

_Kill... _I hear a voice whisper. I look around the room startled to verify that it's just Matsuri and I. _But how? Could it be him?_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…eerrrrrrr…" I yell out in a blinding pain dropping to my knees. I look through my fingers at Matsuri's limp body. Her expressionless face. She trusted me to protect her and I failed to do so.

_Kill her…get your revenge._ I hear again. I close my eyes.

"**Shukaku**…" I said stunned to hear his voice. It seemed like ages since I last heard him.

_That girl..she must pay for what she did._ He replies simply.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask shocked to be having this conversation. Why after so long does he show himself now?

_What am I doing here you ask? I never left you. Even though my physical traits were ripped from your body they could never manager to separate me from your psyche. I am a part of you always..._ Shukaku speaks leaving me trembling.

I can feel pressure tearing through my brain. "Ahhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhhh..." I shout in agony again. Was this the truth? Were all my restless nights still attributed to Shukaku's presence within me?

I think back. Shukaku has always been there with me. Since birth. Lusting and craving in the back of my mind. Begging for me to feed him. Now he sees his opportunity.

_How dare she...We must kill her._

With this encouragement, I stand and proceed to the door. Still gripping the side of my head in my left hand.

_Anare should pay for her actions._

**Anare Pov**

"Ok, enough playing around..." I mumble as I call in the 'search team' I'm leading. Obviously we didn't find Matsuri because that would ruin everything. But seriously though I had bigger fish to fry.

"Su-chan, can you please write the report and deliver it to Kazekage-sama? I have very important business to attend to." I ask one of the squad members.

"Hai." She says and takes off with the rest in tow.

My business was very important. And very top secret. I had to deliver a message to Ryuunosuke, the leader of the Mist ninja who staged the infiltration on the village just a couple days ago. I had to let him know that now was the time to strike. Gaara would be so pre-occupied with the missing Matsuri that he would never be able to concentrate on battle. At that point Kankuro, Temari and Baki would be over whelmed with enemies and easily defeated. Leaving Gaara to me; the one and only person he'll have left. He won't have a choice but to love me. Who else would there be?

As I approach the shrine near the oasis training grounds, I am met by a cloaked woman.

"For giving us the hidden Sand, Ryuunosuke-san, my master would like to extend an invitation for you to join us." She says as I hand her a scroll.

"Thanks but no thanks, according to our agreement he's to leave Gaara be so that he and I can remain together in the village and rebuild. There's no point if I leave too." I said making sure she knew the arrangement. Gaara was to be left unscathed, his siblings and adviser slain, and Sunagakure burnt. It was to commence in less than a half hour, I was ecstatic.

"Right." She agrees tucking away the scroll. "I'll see to it that Ryuunosuke-san gets this at once." She said turning to leave. "See you at dusk."

I watch her go. I look to the setting sun realizing dusk approaches fast. I need to get back to the tower before I am suspected. I have to finish my business with Matsuri and be on time for battle.

**Gaara Pov**

"Gaara! We've been looking for you!" Kankuro yells as he speeds towards me. "Are you ok? You left the office?"

I look up at him wordless.

"We have to go now!" He's yelling.

Suddenly the same emergency siren from days ago is sounded throughout the village signaling to the occupants to retreat to the evacuation centers or their basements and stay out of sight.

"What's happening?" I asked Kankuro not sure of the depth of the situation.

"They're back! They are deeper than before, you need to get to the tower now!" He says unstrapping crow dropping the puppet to the ground.

"No." I say growing tired of retreating to that office in that tower. Even though the Mist ninja were attacking again, I had no intention of fleeing. I had to find Anare. I began to walk towards the South entrance of the village.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled out as a set of throwing stars rushed towards my head while I passed him shoulder to shoulder.

Without warning sand sprung from my gourd and stopped the stars from shredding my skin. I stopped in my tracks and faced the ninja that launched said stars.

Lifting my hand to chest level, I mutter the words, "Dessert coffin."

Suddenly sand shots from the ground and entangles the ninja.

"AAARRRRHHHHHH!" He screams feeling the squeeze being tightened. With just his face showing his screams began to be drowned out by sand as it covered every inch of his exposed body. You could hear his bones being crushed as the sand rose and lifted his tomb from the ground.

"!" Kankuro steps back with his mouth agape.

"Sand funeral." I say closing my fist.

Seconds later splats hit the ground. I study the bloody mess that is left in replacement of the previous ninja.

Kankuro's face is set in shock. "G-Gaara?"

I begin to walk, leaving him behind. I had to know where Anare was.


	18. Chapter 18: THE EXTRACTION

**A/N: EDITED**

**-please review-**

* * *

**Matsuri Pov**

I'm running down a hallway, dressed in a cream gown. I am bare foot and my hair is loose and wildly bouncing over my shoulders to the rhythm of my steps. I run. I don't know why I'm running. All I know is I can't stop. I've got this strong feeling to keep going, to move faster. I pick up speed. This is a never ending hall. It seems like the faster I run, the longer the hall gets. All I can hear is the pitter patter of my own feet hitting the tiled floor.

There is a person.

"HELLOOO?" I call out desperately. Maybe someone can tell me what I'm doing here.

The person stops but there is no response.

"Can you help me?" I say barely loud enough for them to hear. I speed up but I don't seem to be getting any closer; in fact I seem to be at the very same distance as when I first began moving.

The person turns to face me. I can see now.

"GAARA!" I scream frantically as tears begin to form within my eyes. "Wait for me!" I yell with a smile as everything becomes apparent. I'm running to reach him. He is the reason that I do most things. I know now he's the reason why I am running. Of course he is.

He turns his back to me again; now the tears fall down my cheeks.

"GAARA!" I scream out feeling the hotness of my face being cooled by the droplets of water from my eyes.

Without explanation, he begins to walk away to my horror and doesn't stop. He disappears as I stumble then hit the ground. Hard.

"Pleaseeee wait for meeee…" I cry out picking myself up off the floor.

I began to run again narrowing my eyes against the brightness up ahead. Just then another shrouded figure arrives before me. "Gaara…" I say excitedly thinking that he may have returned for me.

"Hahahahaa haha…" The person cackles.

At the sight of Anare, I'm jolted from my sleep. I look around the room. My chest is rapidly rising and falling as I take deep panicked breaths. _Bad dream. _I think before touching my sore, bruised wrists with my finger tips and grimacing at the pain.

_Gaara_... I reflect quietly. The thought of him and Anare churned my stomach. All the time we spent together, training and in the tower. _What the hell did that mean to him?_ _Hmph, nothing I guess._ I argue internally while rubbing on my tender elbow. Maybe our _'relationship'_ was one sided. Maybe I thought we were something that we weren't. Maybe I was just occupying his time till he got bored and found something better.

"Way to go Matsuri..." I scold myself while waddling in self-pity. Either way it hurt. No matter how one sided it was.

Rolling over to look out the window I see Suna in a tremendous darkness. Putting my jonin instincts to good use, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and limp to the window. _No people._ I add to my observation. Suddenly I feel a flutter in my chest and think back to the dream I had. I felt nervous. Anxious even. _Just what was my dream trying to tell me?_

_Whaaaaaaaaantttttt Whaaaaaaaaaaanttttttt Whaaaaaaaaantttttt!_

The emergency siren for the village sounds off.

"Gaara!" I immediately yell en-route to my ninja kit and clothes. Opening the window, I jump; wasting no time getting outside I wince in great pain as I hit the ground running. I rush towards the tower. I have to get to him at all costs.

No matter how confused I am about our relationship. No matter my condition. No matter my broken heart. I have to adhere to my kunoichi duties. Making sure he is safe will always take priority.

* * *

**Anare pov**

Making my way back to the tower I stop in Gaara's office only to find that he isn't there. Walking over to his window I gaze out at most of the city, as a small grin creeps onto my face. Soon enough it'll be me and Gaara running this land together. Gitty with anticipation I think back.

This has been years in the making this plot of mine. Since I first laid eyes on the son of the 4th Kazekage, I knew he was destined for great things. Just being another lunatic fangirl was not going to work for me. So, I trained. And I trained hard. I realized I had to get on the inside track if I wanted to be closest to my prince. Once he became the Kazekage, I knew for sure it was my fate to rule along side him. _Why not?_ I'm beautiful. I'm intelligent. I'm deadly. There was just one thing standing in the way...Matsuri. She was an unexpected flaw in my details, therefore the plan had to be tweaked accordingly. She had to go before I could be added in as the young stunning secretary that the Kazekage of Suna fell in love with and married.

_Blam!_

My fist hit the thick glass window. Enough day dreaming. It's time to get down to business.

Rounding the stairs that lead down to the basement, I crept through the darkened hall that separated me from my victory over Matsuri. Noticing the door was slightly ajar I nudge it open with the back of my extension pole as I prepare to shred this girl to pieces.

"Oh Matsuri my darling...I'm here to-" I stop suddenly upon noticing an empty seat in the middle of the floor.

My eyes grow in shock as I look from corner to corner. The room was barren.

"She couldn't have..." I seethe as I step over to the chair she was seated in and examine the cut rope that laid on the ground.

_OK, don't panic...she couldn't have gotten far..._ I began to think frantically as facts start to set in. Matsuri was gone, but how? She could not have cut herself out; she was way too feeble to have broken the rope. _What if she went to him? Or what if he found her..._

"FUCK!" I yell out in anger and kick the wooden chair into the wall shattering it to a pile of sticks. "Anare, don't freak out...there has to be a way around this..." I said trying to figure something out. "Maybe, just maybe I can still pull this off..."

The calculating began as I exit the basement slowly and quietly while trying to think up a plan B. Plan A was just not working out, therefore desperate measures had to be taken. I would need to contact the Kiri nin immediately; a big change was about to take place.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

Searching the sky for answers, I realize the darkness I saw from my apartment were clouds of smoke rising above the village. As I dash towards the sound of thunder and flashes of lightening. I notice a group of Suna ninja trying to put out flames with buckets of water and different wind techniques. My home was being burnt to the ground. _How could this be happening right now? What if that dream was a premonition? A warning?_ I had so many questions. Even though my body was aching at every joint and muscle I move quickly to the disturbance ahead. I was hurting but the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. At any rate, I still had a job to do. I had to find Gaara.

"Baki!" I call out as I came across one of my mentors fighting with two ninja.

"Matsuri get to Gaara!" He yelled as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"I can help." I said preparing to join in his battle.

"No! Get to Gaara on the north side!" He pressed pushing back against the double attack he had barreling down on him. "GO!" He yelled out while getting thrown to the ground.

"Dammit..." I curse quickly changing course to the north side. I hate to leave him behind like that but-

"MATSURI-SAMA!" I hear a voice shout from behind. I look back and see two of the genin from my new class, Hiyuki and Mamoru.

I come to a full stop on a market roof top only to be charged at by a ninja with a Kiri headband. I spin out of the way and catch his arm with a thin chakra string, jerking it forward I cause him to drop his kunai. I land in front of the genin and anticipate his next attack.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu; water clone!" He says setting up a perimeter around us with several of his clones.

"Damn..." I remove my kunai and hold it at command. This was inconvenient but I had to protect my rookie students against this stronger ninja. "Hiyuki, Mamoru stay back." I tell them as a precaution. "He's a chunin. I'll let you know when to run. Then go to the nearest underground entrance and hide." I direct to them.

"Hai!" They reply in unison.

"What are you doing in my village!" I yell out in anger towards this masked ninja. They had just attacked us days ago why the hell were they back?

Without words he and his three clones all rushed in at one time. Dropping my kunai, I go for my Jouhyou. Releasing the sharp tip with a swing the string it is attached to slices through the three clones and catches the real ninja around the arm with the point dugging into his skin. He pulls back embedding the string deeper within his appendage.

I move in. "Kaze no Yaiba; wind blade." I shout forming seals quickly. "Boys! Go now!" I command as the jutsu strikes my opponent.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The opposing ninja yells as the force of the wind cuts through his skin blowing him 40 feet away.

"Mhhhmm..." I moan in pain gripping my shoulder. Not waiting around to catch my breath I take off towards the north side again determined to reach Gaara this time.

"Gaara, please wait for me!"

* * *

**Gaara pov**

Blinded by rage all I could do was move forward with the darkest of dark shadows caste upon me.

_She deserves to die..._ He said while laughing all the while. _Hahaha, that girl thinks she can get away with such a thing..._

I must find Anare. "She must die." I concurred with the voice within my head. "Ahhhh!" I yell grasping my forehead.

"Gaara you have to get outta here!" I hear Kankuro yell from across the field as he is holding off another ninja from the Mist.

_Your place is here, you have to kill her… _Shukaku spat in anger from deep inside my brain.

_What was I allowing to happen inside of me? _

"As Kazekage I can't kill my own shinobi…" I say lowly as this war inside waged on.

_She tried to kill your beloved…and you don't want revenge?_ He questioned.

"Yes…I…" I began to speak still torn between what I thought to be right and wrong.

Suddenly I see Kankuro fall to his knees as a second ninja engages him using chakra kyuushuu to absorb his energy.

I turn and lift my hand before a surge of pain courses through my head causing me to immediately turn away. "Ahhhhhhhhahhhh!" I growl as I just manage to raise my right hand again while gripping my skull with the left. "Suna Bushin..." I mutter as a sand clone of myself rises next to Kankuro and begins to fight along side him.

I struggle to clear my thoughts.

"Gaara of the dessert eh?" Asks a hooded female nin who appeared before me.

"What have you come here for?" I ask preparing for battle.

"What you ask? Hahaha...you think we don't know?" She counters.

I narrow my eyes at her while she spoke.

"You murdered our leader and now we will slay Suna's." She said flipping forward engaging me with a very fast taijutsu. Hitting only the sand wall that rose instantly to surround me she steps back to change her attack method.

"She was right, your ultimate defense is still the best." The woman comments.

_She?_ I think.

"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu; liquid bullets!" I hear one of the shinobi fighting Kankuro shout.

"Shit!" He calls out as he and my sand clone are pelted with thousands of shots of water aimed at full force. As what appears to be Kankuro's body hits the ground, the real Kankuro switches out with one of his puppets and escapes the attack then lies in wait behind a statue with his chakra strings attached to Crow. The strings were invisible to the untrained eye. As the ninja he was fighting walks towards the body lying on the ground, Crow sprung alive and disperses several sharpened daggers into his body only to draw on more opponents.

"Dammit!" He yells out.

Reaching up I zero in on my challenger and forcefully grab at her using sand fists. I have to defeat her quickly in order to help Kankuro until reinforcements arrive. I stand my ground as sand strikes out against her on the left and right sides then from above and the bottom. She moves quickly and avoids being caught knowing it will be a grave mistake on her part.

"Damn! You are good!" She says excitedly whilst breathing heavy. "No wonder you became the Kazekage so young. Don't worry though, soon you'll have no village to worry about ruling over!" She says joining her hands and molding them into signs as she moved further back.

"Gaara! Get down!" Temari yells as she jumps down from her largest fan and prepares her jutsu. "Ninpo: Cutting Whirlwind Technique!" She yells with a swing.

"AAAAHHAAAAHHHHH!" I yell out still in severe pain. It feels like before, like when the transformation with Shukaku was beginning to take place but that was impossible._ If I am no longer a host, how can he still be in my mind?_

"What is it?" Temari asks stopping her jutsu and turning to my aide.

"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri; Gashing Water Arc!" The female ninja shouts sending water ripping through the ground headed straight for Temari and I.

"Eeerrrrrrr, Sabaku Fuyū; desert suspension!" I yell grabbing Temari by the waist as I jump to safety and land with her on a platform of sand. "Kūsa Bōheki; Sky Sand Protective Wall." I say as the shinobi below spew water upwards at us. Moving quickly I clasp my hands together. "Suna Shigure: Sand drizzle." I say in preparation for my next move, an imperial dessert funeral to bury anything and everything on the ground below. "Sabaku Tais-" I begin right as I spot her run out to the attacking ninja. Watching her interactions, my mouth stops mid-word and I begin to separate the platform in two.

"What the hell! This isn't the plan!" Anare yells signaling to me that she has been working for Kiri all along.

Anare was the '_she_' the ninja referred to, that is how they knew it was Suna that assassinated their leader. Things begin to come clear.

"BACK OFFFF!" The female shouts slapping her hands together.

"Gaara! What is going on!" Temari yells causing me to move her away quickly and drop her over near Kankuro.

I lower myself to the ground and approach her. "You..." I said with an out reached hand.

"Gaara!" I hear Temari yell as she is being held back by a sand wall I put into place to barricade her and Kankuro from any further harm.

"_YOU_..." I say again for lack of better words. She had committed treason, betrayed her village and misused my trust. Most importantly she had harmed Matsuri; something I said I would never let happen.

"G-Gaara..." Anare opens her mouth as I pursuit her.

"Sabaku Kyū!" I bellow as she leaps backward.

With every touch her feet make to the ground, sand attempts to latch on to her and pull her down.

"Wait! Gaara! Don't!" She pleads as she moves.

I seethed with fury. "You tried to kill her!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" She said placing her foot to the ground longer than anticipated.

Instantly the sand began to engulf her. "Wait! Master please!" She screams out.

Her cry stops me from crushing her.

_KILL HER! KILL THE GIRL! _Shukaku rages.

"Please, master- I would never..." She says with tears escaping her eyes.

_KILL HER!_ Shukaku demanded.

"NO!" I yell back to silence him so that I could make a sound decision. The sand that ensnared Anare fell away from her body under my indecisiveness.

I hear Temari yell out. The sand I had placed around her and Kankuro has also fallen. I turn to see Kankuro laid out on the ground and notice all the other ninja in battle all around me. I had been so oblivious to the larger picture; my people needed help and I was too bent on vengeance to notice. As Kazekage my first role should be to protect the village at all costs, not to act for my own selfish reasons.

"Please believe me...I would never deceive you. Gaara, I love you..." Anare spoke bringing my attention back to her.

Her words echo in my head for a moment. "Ryusa Bakuryu; Sand Tsunami!" I yell and flood the area with quicksand. Temari grabs up Kankuro and makes a quick order to the other Suna ninja to take higher ground knowing what would follow. The remaining Kiri ninja on the ground are entrapped in the sand pit that swirled around them and are quickly dragged down to the bottom to suffocate one by one. I was tired of playing.

"Suiton: Mizurappa; Violent Water Wave." I hear before a wall of water hits me.

_SLAM!_

"Dokuton: Dokugakure Kiri no jutsu." The cloaked woman is back and she follows up with a light mist that proceeds to get thicker.

I take a breath and start to feel light headed.

"WAIT!" Anare yells at her. As my eyes get heavy and limbs get weak. "Don't!" I can hear her continuing to speak.

"GAARAAA!" Kankuro yells as he watches in horror. The quicksand begins to stiffen leaving bloodied and battered bodies littering the ground.

I drop to my knees, it's hard to breath.

"Gaara, are you hurt?" Anare asks me as she kneels down beside me and places her hand across my forehead. "You poisoned him you asshole!" I hear her yell.

"What the hell else should I have done? Fight him fair and square and risk dying!" The woman argues back. "We're retreating!"

"He's coming then!" Anare replies as my lids slide closed.

"Matsuri-" I said too low for her to hear.

"Like hell he is! This isn't what we signed up for! You never said he'd be here! You told us the rest would fall easily!" The other woman protests over Anare's shoulder.

"Well change of plan! Now he's coming!" Anare reiterates.

_What was going on?_ I questioned looking up at Anare who had me in her arms.

"ANARE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Temari yells as she tries to get close.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Anare spoke softer as she wipes the forming sweat from my forehead. "Help me move him?"

"Dammit!" The cloaked woman hisses as she places her fingers to her lips.

"GGAAAARAAAA!" I hear yet another female scream. This one is all too familiar.

"GAARAAAA!" She yells again. It sounds like Matsuri.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." The woman says quietly as the mist thickens yet again.

"NOOOO!" I can hear Matsuri scream out in the darkness.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." A cloaked ninja speaks with her fingers to her lips.

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the visibility reduces to 5%. The air is so thick I can barely make out my hand in front of my own face. "GAAAAARAAA!" I shout and receive no reply. Moments go past like hours as I frantically fan through the mist which was clouding the area; it feels like an eternity has passed as I feel my heart flutter into my throat. _I've failed him yet again._ This time in the most major way. He was now captured by an enemy who wanted to do Kami knows what to him._ I failed._ How could I allow my dream to become a reality? Anare had succeeded in separating me from him as planned. That dream, that was my premonition; my only chance.

"Dammit..." I sob as I drop to the ground.

I will fix this situation, even if that means dying for him.

* * *

**Anare Pov**

"What the hell was that back there?" Asked Kanami in a voice I did not care for.

"Change of plans." I mutter back as we sit in a dank cave not too far from the hidden Mist village. We had been on the move ever since leaving Suna but I demanded that we stop and give Gaara some proper resting time since he was still inflicted by poison.

"Obviously!" She shouts from behind.

"Kanami-chan, do lower your voice...you'll wake our guest. Please be advised he has quit the temper." Ryuunosuke spoke up from a distance. He was the leader of this pack and Kanami was just his big mouthed pupil who was as mean as a snake. As you can tell, I don't like her much.

I cup Gaara's head in my lap and wipe at his forehead. Though his body is warm he is moist with a cold sweat.

"Don't worry sir; he won't be getting up anytime soon. He's got twice the dosage I normally use." She boasts.

_Bitch_. I think while murdering her mentally.

"Right. Well now that we are in this predicament, there is no choice but to work the angle to our advantage. The Kazekage will be killed." He dictates as if talking about a puppy or something.

"WHAT?" I yell out in disbelief. "No way! That's not what we agreed to!"

"And neither was bringing him along for the ride either. We were supposed to exact revenge by destroying Sunagakure and you promised you knew how we could do that." Kanami says butting in.

"Which I did! I gave you the weaknesses of all his best shinobi: Temari, Kankuro, and Baki! I even took care of Matsuri! They're all injured-" I shout before being cut off.

"Yes but not dead. In exchange for their lives his was to be spared but that isn't what happened at all now is it?" Ryuunosuke continued to speak as Kanami smiled boldly in the background.

"Ok I'm sorry! I didn't know he would be there! I miscalculated! Usually he stays at the tower and-"

"AND now we have a huge problem on our hands! IF HE WAKES UP, WE'RE GONERS!" Kanami interjects.

"I can control him." I claim.

"YOU CAN'T!" She screams back.

"I CAN!" I shout at her with my emotions starting to show on my flushed face. This was the first time I had been reduced to feeling vulnerable. I didn't like it one bit. No matter how ruthless and cunning I could be, the one thing I wouldn't let them do is harm him.

"Bullshit-" She deduces.

Ryuunosuke raises his hand at his apprentice. "Let her explain Kanami-chan..."

"As long as the girl is alive he won't be any trouble." I murmur grudgingly. Nothing about today has gone my way. Matsuri was still alive. Baki was still alive. Temari was still alive. Kankuro was still alive. And here I was with a kidnapped Kage. Things couldn't get any worst. "He won't do anything to compromise her life. And besides we left his gourd...he's powerless. The soil here is much too moist for him to create sand."

Ryuunosuke smiles and looks to Kanami-chan who is also pleased. "For this we could get the death penalty you know." He admits of his own accord. "However, it will certainly be worth our wild to have such a prisoner while negotiating a ransom."

I swallow hard while running my fingers through his hair. I need to think. _Fast_.

* * *

**Matsuri Pov**

"Talk Matsuri!" Temari says slamming her hands on the desk before her.

"He...she..." I stumble still traumatized.

"Spit it out already...we need this information to get Gaara back." Kankuro says nursing his upper arm. "Ahhhhhh!"

I go over to him and began to dress his wound. "She's working for them... she probably has been all along. She had me tied down in the basement for two days while she…she impersonated me…and she was with Gaara the night before...if I hadn't been so easily fooled..." I spoke off and on while focusing on Kankuro's arm. I felt such shame as I explained how naïve I'd been.

Kankuro looks up at Temari.

"...she has this sick obsession with him...I didn't do anything when s-she was so obvious. This was all part of her plan to separate him from us...from me. She was going to kill me but..." I continue pulling out gauze bandages.

"TEMARI, the council, they're calling for you!" Says a nin who springs through the door.

"Not now!" She yells as she begins going through Gaara's desk.

"Shit! I knew it!" Kankuro yells as he jumps from the medicine I apply to his arm. "That little witch! She's been a spy all along!"

"Her stats...she is way above her title." Temari said looking at Gaara's file on Anare. The file I had wrote.

I finish wrapping the bandages around Kankuro's arm.

"Temari I'm going." Kankuro says readying black ant.

"We can't rush into anything it could be a trap." Temari warns.

"Then what should we do from this office! They have our little brother!" Kankuro yells out frustration.

"Wait till I return," she offers while passing by with a hand full of papers to meet with the elders.

"There's no way I'm gonna wait here! This is gonna turn out just like last time!" Kankuro shouts from across the room to her.

Temari replies before disappearing out the door.

The room falls silent.

"Kankuro...I'm sorry." I offer. I could see the hurt on his face. I felt like this was my fault. _All the signs were there..._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...it's not your fault. I should have trusted my gut about this chick." Kankuro reasoned after a long sigh. I felt relieved to know I wasn't the only one that had doubts about Anare. "You said she's the one that took you?"

"Yes. She lied and told me Gaara was hurt so I followed her down to stairs...and then she...she attacked me from behind." I said touching the back of my head. It was still pretty sore.

"Awww man!" He yells out slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand. "I can't wait to get my hands on her."

"Let's go!" Temari says swinging the door open.

Kankuro and I spring to action.

"Wait, Matsuri maybe you should just stay back and rest up." Temari says stopping me at the door as a medical nin arrives to the room.

"What? NO, Temari I can't-" I plead as the nin stops at the back of my head and begins to omit a green glow and swooshing noise.

"Your head injury seems pretty bad..." the medic states looking at Temari.

"I'm fine! I feel fine, I can fight." I say more emotionally.

"She needs work..." The nin contends.

"Get away!" I push him back. "You can't keep me from him!"

Temari looks to Kankuro who nods his head.

"In and out. We grab him and go. We can't afford to fight on their turf. Baki is too injured to fight. It's only us now. We need to be tight." Temari says with a stern look on her face.

"Hai!" I agree before taking off behind her.

* * *

**Anare pov**

"And I want total immunity." Ryuunosuke spoke to Youhito, another of his minions, who took notes for Gaara's ransom.

He had been babbling on for hours now about some list of "rights and power" that he was going to demand in exchange for the safe return of the Kazekage. Truth was I didn't really know if I was in concurrence with his terms or not. I could never be with Gaara if they sent him back so that wasn't going to work. I listen still as I think up my own escape route.

"What about money?" Youhito reminds his boss.

"That's next..." Ryuunosuke replies.

He's making my stomach hurt. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you people, that's not the agreement." I chime in somberly with Gaara still resting over my lap. Whatever kind of poison they had given him was taking a toll on his body. He winced in pain every so often and his heart beat was faint. This isn't what I wanted.

"How dare you speak to Ryuunosuke-sama in such a manner? It is your fault we are in this mess in the first place." Kanami jumps in with her big ass mouth.

"And you're the reason he's on the verge of death! You weren't trying to knock him out so he couldn't fight, you were trying to kill him!" I scream.

"We've been through this already with you. If he was even remotely conscious, we'd be dead by now. Including you...he knows you betrayed his trust and voluntarily at that. Don't think for one second he won't hurt you-" She went on and on and on.

"JUST shut the hell up!" I snarl growing more and more furious in my confusion. The feeling of desperation continued to grow within me. My plan had failed and I had come to terms with that fact; the real issue was, what next?

"Maybe we _should _just kill em. There is no way Suna is gonna live this one down. With Temari and Kankuro still alive...they'll come for him soon." She continues to spew words.

"Stupid that will make this an all out war!" I shout to curb Ryuunosuke from thinking the same way.

After a moment Ryuunosuke speaks again. "For now we will go with the plan of return. However, that plan can change at anytime according to my preference."

I sighed a little in relief. At least if he wasn't planning to kill Gaara that would give me time to think. I ball up the cloak I had been given and place it under his head and move my legs. I close my eyes and bite down on my lip. I had him yes, but for how long?


	19. Chapter 19: THE SITUATION

**A/N: Summary of chapters 1-17 located in the beginning of chapter 18. If you need to catch up go back and review. ;)**

**WARNING: Coarse language.**

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"Now..." Temari whispers to Kankuro who takes out two guards by the entrance way to a cave; we'd tracked Gaara's scent here.

I slink through the darkened area behind Temari with wide eyes. We hatched a plan quickly upon arrival. Temari and I would locate Gaara inside the cavern and Kankuro would remain on the outside, standing watch.

"We have to remain undetected; Gaara's life depends on it." She said stopping short. "Your chakra, suppress it now."

"Hai." I agreed squatting near a forked tunnel. I put my hands together and form signs with speed and precision. Placing my hand to the ground I leave a marking on the floor of the cave, detectable by only me. This seal will guide us out in case we get lost.

Temari moves along. Looking down two tunnels I proceed cautiously down the right side following the older kunoichi's lead hoping that our plan goes according. I thought back momentarily.

"So, I'll be posted out here keeping an eye out for company." Kankuro spoke surely about the course he and Temari had mapped out. "Temari you and Anare will go inside. Temari you lead and Matsuri you follow and mark the area so that you two know where you're going and how to get out."

"Right." I said nervously but strongly.

"Once you find Gaara, grab and go. It may be unavoidable but try to remain undetected." He stated with a nod.

This was a simple track and rescue. Because we didn't know Gaara's condition, we couldn't just rush in and start a fight that may cost one or more of our lives; or even worst his. This had to be carefully done.

"There..." Temari points out bringing me back to my current state within the tunnel.

I stop suddenly and listen in.

"Let's get ready to move; we're gonna take Gaara and go back to the village hidden in the Mist. This way we can start to negotiate for an exchange." A woman spoke as she and two others stood around a very dimly lit room within the cave. I could see the candle light flicker cause shadows to dance against the walls in the near distance. There were only three bodies in that room. I wondered where they were holding him.

"We can't move him yet." Another female spoke. I recognized this voice to belong to Anare.

"Your bossiness has gone far enough little girl." The woman countered. She was the woman from Kiri that used the Mist jutsu to make an escape with Gaara.

"I have to speak to Ryuunosuke again…we can't return him! I need him!" Anare yelled unstably.

"This situation has gotten well out of hand." A cloaked male spoke.

"Yuhiko, you're right but she won't listen. She's mad with lust right now." Said the one referred to as Kanami. "Tell me this, are you immune to death?"

"I-" Anare began.

"Cause that's what'll happen if we're caught you know. You don't really think he's gonna fall in love with you and you two are gonna run off and get married do you?" Kanami pressed on she was out to destroy Anare's hopes and dreams.

Anare stood quiet.

"I mean, that would be awful stupid of you." Kanami ensured Anare. "Let him go. It's the best way. Let Ryuunosuke work his magic, he'll get us off and make us rich."

"What if I don't want to be rich…" Anare countered.

"Then when we send him back, you go too- I'll be sure to send flowers for your funeral." Kanami added coldly.

"We tried your way and now we will try my way." A tall man spoke upon entering the room. "We move very soon. I'm sure they are tracking him as we speak. This place isn't safe not even with your mist lingering around Kanami." He said leaving the room with his followers close behind.

Anare remained. Suddenly she made a move then proceeded down a passageway. At that notion Temari and I followed. We were this much closer to finding Gaara; and based off the conversation we just heard, he was still ok.

* * *

**Anare pov**

"They can't do this to me..." I seethed as I made my way through the darkness. "They can't make me give him back!" I fumed slamming my fist to the cave wall breaking pieces of rock in the process. I was having a moment.

_Think Anare...Think!_ I yell inwardly finding myself standing over the make shift bed Gaara was lying on. I looked around checking to see if I was followed or being watched. _That's it._ _He can't go back...not without me._ I decide pulling him up by the hand. I drape his arm across my shoulder and put all my kunoichi strength to the test as I begin to drag him towards the nearest exit.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'll fix this..." I say to him as I struggle down the foyer.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"Gaara..." I trembled as Anare hoisted him up. I place my hand over my chest and squeeze. I was certain I still loved him. No matter what he did, even with her, I figured I always would. Enough so to risk my life a thousand times over. I held myself back from rushing up to her and grabbing him. She would only cause a scene prompting back up. I hurt badly as she talked to him softly, how could I have let this happen?

Anare moved quickly throughout the darkness. She knew exactly where she was going. Question was, where was she taking Gaara? Why was she moving him? Did they know we were here?

"Who's there?" She called down the tunnel toward Temari and myself as she came to a brief stop.

My heart beat sped up as I looked to Temari for the signal.

She mouthed 'not yet' to me while shaking her head. She pressed even tighter against the jagged wall.

We didn't want a fight down here in this cave. We had no idea how many ninja there were from Kiri. We had no idea what traps could have been set. We were susceptible to any attacks at any time but we had to risk it all if it meant getting him back.

"Well! Aren't you going to come out?" Anare asked to the shadows.

She had to know we were here. I closed my eyes and focused on keeping my chakra concealed.

"Kanami?" Anare asked and waited. Not getting a response she turned and took off.

She didn't know who was following her after all. Temari and I waited for a bit then resumed pursuit. I swallowed hard and made sure to smother all traits of my chakra. I wanted to fight Anare badly. She had purposely set out to hurt me. I could deal with her threatening to kill me; that was the life of a shinobi. But now she had gone too far. Sleeping with Gaara and flaunting it in my face was bad enough, but taking him and endangering his life like this? I could never forgive her.

* * *

**Anare pov**

"Well! Aren't you going to come out?" I yelled out to the darkness behind me. I placed my hand out in front of me and thought about doing a katon jutsu to char who ever followed. "Kanami?" I asked hoping it was her…I'd love to roast her good.

_Hmph-_ I shrugged it off. Maybe I was hallucinating. After all I didn't feel any chakra anywhere near me signaling I was in the clear. Using a jutsu for no reason would definitely draw unwanted attention as I was trying to remain undetected. _Chaaaaa… _I sighed and continued to move.

I came to a split. "Left or right?" I asked myself trying to remember the path out. "Shit…" I cursed under the weight of Gaara. Taking the right passage and picking up the pace, I began to see light straight ahead. This was most impromptu but I had to get Gaara out of there and find another hiding place before the Mist ninja found us gone.

_They CANNOT send him back, I won't allow it. No amount of money or-_

"You bitch!" Kankuro growled as I escaped the cave entrance to the surrounding forest.

_Oh shit… _I thought and turned to head back into the cave.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I should have known." I said upon seeing Temari and Anare blocking the opening. "A great ninja should always trust their instinct." I said feeling backed into a corner. "I should have used that katon back there and turned you guys into barbecue when I had the chance."

"Put him down and you can walk away." Temari said causing Matsuri to look at her in shock.

"If it were that easy..." I commented.

"I'm serious, we just want Gaara back. No fighting." Temari almost pleaded.

Was she kidding? "How pathetic. I'd expect that from someone like Matsuri." I said with a chuckle. I felt my knees growing weak.

"You've got to be shitting me-" Kankuro said moving forward.

I stammered to anticipate his action.

"Wait Kankuro!" Temari commanded. "Look, let's be reasonable."

I looked from Temari to Kankuro. Holding Gaara was breaking my back in two. I had to act now. "And if I don't want to give him back?"

"He's NOT a trophy! You can't just take people and keep them!" Kankuro yelled.

"Tttsssss-" I hissed.

"This is between you and I Anare. Just let him go and I'll fight you if that's what you want." Matsuri spoke up.

My gaze shifted to her. I really wished she were dead already. "Is that what you think? This is about you? Well it's not. It's never been about you. You were just in the way. That's all." I spat with disgust. Just who the hell did she think she was trying to glorify herself as some victim? "I can't believe I'm arguing with you…I can't believe you're still alive!" I yell forming seals. "_Katon_ Goukakyuu No jutsu: Grand fire ball!" I yell and exhale a great flame while jumping in the air onto a waiting tree branch. "Dammit…" I mumbled as I felt the chakra's of the Kiri nin rushing forward. "I can't run forever." I stated trying to think of a plan as I moved from tree to tree with Gaara still on my back. "Dammit!" I said again losing my breath. I was exhausted from carrying him and chances were I would have to do battle. This didn't look good.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"You bitch." Kankuro growled as Anare stepped out the cave entrance with Gaara on her back.

She turned to enter the cave again and was met by Temari and I.

"I should have known." She began to speak.

"Put him down and you can walk away." Temari said as I looked over at her in awe.

"If it were that easy..." Anare commented with a sick smirk. She looked desperate as if her mind was racing with a million thoughts. She was probably thinking of a way out of this.

"I'm serious, we just want Gaara back. No fighting." Temari continued.

"How pathetic. I'd expect that from someone like Matsuri." She commented looking to me for a reaction.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Kankuro went to make a move.

"Wait Kankuro!" Temari commanded. "Look, let's be reasonable."

She looked from Temari to Kankuro and made another one of her remarks that pissed Kankuro off more.

"This is between you and I Anare. Just let him go and I'll fight you if that's what you want." I spoke up. I was feeling over whelmed. Gaara was out cold with poisoning; he needed medical treatment. He was so close yet still so far away as he sat limply draped over Anares shoulder like a rag doll.

"Is that what you think? This is about you? Well it's not. It's never been about you. You were just in the way. That's all. I can't believe I'm arguing with you…I can't believe you're still alive!" She yelled freeing up her hands.

My eyes grew large as I read her seals.

_"Katon_ Goukakyuu no jutsu: Grand fire ball!" She said sending tremendous flames in every direction as she made a getaway.

"Damn!" Kankuro yelled out jumping inside black ant.

"I can't counter, Gaara's right there!" Temari yelled as she opened her fan and blocked us from the flames.

"What can we do? She isn't willing to give him back and we can't attack her with him so near." I asked as sweat beaded on my forehead from the heat that surrounded us.

Moments later the fire died down enough for us to move.

"She's fleeing." Temari said looking towards the surrounding forest.

"She can't carry him forever." I said as Kankuro climbed out of black ant with soot covering his whole body.

"She is so dead." He said looking at the damage to his puppet.

"Let's move now. We've got company on the way. They probably noticed that Anare was on the run." Temari said as we moved along the brush.

"Which means we need to get to Anare and rescue Gaara before they do." I said clenching my fist.

"Right." She agreed. "We need to get a plan together quick. He's depending on us."

* * *

**Anare pov**

_Ok…this is it._ I said setting Gaara down beside a tree. I had to stop and rest or when they caught up, which was bound to happen, I'd be toast.

_Think, think… _I panted bent over with my hands on my knees. _I have to fight. _It was the only other alternative.

"That's it." I said aloud looking up to the sky which was still dark. Dawn approached soon and even if I managed to find a hiding place surly the light would give us away. "I can't let them have him." I said kneeling in front of Gaara's limp body. _They'll have to go through me first._

Moments felt like hours as I sat and waited for the 3 musketeers to show up.

"Took you all long enough." I said without looking up. I sensed that they had me boxed in Kankuro from above, Temari and clown on either side of me. "But this isn't a very fair fight."

"Your back up will be here soon enough." Kankuro added.

I looked up at him. "Them? Hhmmm. Who said I was on their side?"

"This is your last chance." Kankuro said trying to distract me.

_I could use another Katon…_ I thought as I placed my hands together. _But one more of those in my condition and I'll be down to just my reserve chakra. _"Kage Bunshin no _jutsu-_" I said creating three clones. One to guard Gaara and two to fight with me.

"Can't do it the easy way huh?" Asked Kankuro.

I never liked him. He's such a cocky bastard.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" I yelled as I headed straight for Temari and two clones went for Kankuro and Matsuri. Taking out my extension pole I tapped it to the ground below and attempted to break it over Temari's head. My clones followed suit with kunai promptly attacking Matsuri then the puppet Kankuro sent out as his replacement.

"Clones?" Matsuri said in an effort to talk smack. "Do you really think you're going to beat us with clones?" She said as her kunai and the clones' clashed together creating sparks.

"Big talk from a little girl!" My clone said catching Matsuri off guard and knocking her to her knees.

"Kamaitachi no jutsu: Slashing wind!" Temari shouts trying to cut me in half signaling that she wanted to end this quick.

"ERGHHH! Kawarimi no jutsu: Body substitution!" I yell throwing my arms up and switching places with a nearby tree stump.

"Die!" I shout as I jump on her back causing her to drop her fan. "Ahhhh!" I scream while using a thin piece of twine to choke her out.

"Kaze no Yaiba; Wind blade!" Matsuri said using a technique taught to her by Baki.

"Dammit!" I grumbled as the clone fighting Matsuri fell to the ground and she made a dash for Gaara. Temari drops to her knees as I squeeze harder. "Die already!" I yell wanting to make it to Gaara before Anare gets past the other clone.

"Temari! Kugutsu no Jutsu; Puppet skill!" Kankuro yells ensnaring the other clone with one of his puppets before partially decapitating her.

_Poof!_ She was gone with a thin smoke.

"Shit!" I yell dropping Temari and dodging a slew of shuriken from Kankuro. "These people are really pissing me off!" I say flipping through the air landing on a limb above Matsuri.

"Temari! Temari? Are you ok?" Kankuro asks while the kunoichi laid out on the ground coughing up a lung.

"So we meet again." I say to Matsuri dropping down right beside my last clone; I couldn't muster up the strength to create anymore so I had to do my best fighting now.

"I don't want to hurt you. But know that I will." Matsuri said as if she were trying to scare me.

Before I could make a move Kankuro had thin barely visible chakra strings attached to my clone.

"Dammit!" I yelled jumping back as the clone is ripped from my side and disappears. "You're gonna be so sorry!" I yell out as I land on the tree branch above and reach into my pouch.

_FFFFFFFHHHHHHHH!_

I exhale and create a dust cloud of poison which immediately engulfs Kankuro and Temari.

"Ahhh! You bitch!" Kankuro screams as he drops to the forest ground and his lungs began to tighten.

I breathe deeply. This is only a distraction dust and the side effects will be over soon. Like 10 minutes soon. I have to make this quick. "Give up now." I say to Matsuri to check where her head is. If I can get her to break without so much worry I could still make an escape with Gaara.

Her fist tightens.

I'm in for a real battle. _Fuck_.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

"Ahhh! You bitch!" Kankuro screams out as he falls into a coughing fit.

"Give up now." Anare says staring me down.

I tighten my fist and squeeze my jaw. "Or what? You'll poison me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You think that's my only ace? You of all people know what I can do." She says arrogantly.

I know most of that is a bluff. I can read it in her face. In her stance. In her breathing. She's tired and her chakra is probably running low. I have the advantage here.

Suddenly she drops from the limb down in front of Gaara. I move.

"Ggggrrrrahhhhhh!" I growl as I run for her throwing fists the whole time.

She blocks me with her right hand and extends her pole with the left. I grab it with my right hand and we spin around in a circle.

"GET OFF!" She yells kicking dirt up to my eyes.

"Ahhh..." I groan moving back trying to clear the dirt from my face.

"Bad move!" She says while violently swinging that pole at me.

I move back and step to the left just barley avoiding contact as my vision is still reduced.

"Errrr!" She swings again.

_WHHAAMMMM!_

Her stick nearly cracks in half as it collides with my right knee.

"AHHHHH!" I scream out in pain as I hit the ground, hard.

"Hmpph."Anare breaths as she prepares to strike again.

_WHHAAAPPPPP!_

The stick sounds again as it slaps directly across my back and I cry out in pain.

"Beg me..." She says standing over top of me. "Beg me and I'll take him and leave. I won't kill you." She waits for a reply.

"NO!" I shout and hear the stick barreling towards me again.

_THHUDDDDD!_

The pole lands across my forearms with a heavy sound. I reach out and grab her ankle with my right hand tripping her.

"Chakra no Ito!" I say attaching stings to her arms and legs.

"Hahahaaa!" She laughs. "You learned to play with puppets too!" She says dropping her pole.

I climb to my feet and loop the threads around a low limb making sure to hoist her up tightly. I walk over to her calmly after securing the lines. She laughs in my face.

"Fukumi Hari: hidden needle..." I say as a long slender nerve damaging needle expends from my palm as if from thin air.

She stops laughing. "You don't have the guts."

"This is the end. Face it." I reply with closed eyes.

There was a long pause.

"Fine. I'm not afraid of death." She countered.

I narrow my eyes at her. Drawing my arm back I drop all inhibitions and let my hand fly forward ripping through her shoulder.

"SIKE!" A loud shrill startles me as I turn to see Anare standing behind me.

_POOF! _

Her clone disappears. I don't even turn to look. "Dammmnnn..." I hiss through tight lips.

"Haha. Gottcha! Bunshin Bodii Gachan: clone body slam!" Anare says as she grabs me up and leaps with me into the air.

Yet another clone then replaces her and grabs a hold of me slamming us both to the ground. I gag in pain. As I lay in a hole created from the impact. I crack my eyes open and see Gaara. I have to get up. NO matter how bad it hurts.

"Really though?" Kanami sounds off from nearby. "We think to spare your life and this is the thanks we get?" She said sure of herself.

I can see Anare boil. Her chest heaths up and down as she ponders her next move.

"Uhmm..." I moan pulling myself up. It feels like my body is broke into pieces.

"NOT NOW." Anare states as she stares daggers at the cloaked female.

"Not now? Who the hell do you think you are?" Kanami screams. "Hitei Mushou: Flying nail mist pierce!"

"Katon Karyuudan: Fire dragon projectile!" Anare shouts as flames burst from her mouth and hands decenter-grating the oncoming jutsu**.**

Kanami flips out the way and lands next to Ryuunosuke who holds his arm out to stop her from engaging again.

I prop myself up against a tree stump.

"Allow her to finish fighting the Suna nin. That way we will have one less ninja on our hands." He says calmly.

Anare cart wheels back so that everyone is in her visibility.

"Tired huh?" I ask as she seems to gasp for air.

She wipes the dirt and sweat from her forehead.

"Ookamaitachi: Big cutting whirl-!" I shout as I see Kankuro and Temari began to come out of their poisoned state.

"Stupid! Pay attention!" Anare shouts as she lands a kick right to the top of my head. "Shishi Rendan!"

I fly back and hit a tree. Hard. My eyes begin to close slowly; I can't seem to stop them. I feel Anare as she steps over my limp body. _WHY CAN'T I MOVE? Is this it? That's all I have? How can this be the end?_

She says something. No sound. All I see is her lips moving. Everything fades to black.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

Feeling the world moving a mile a minute, I crack open my eyes and notice the chaos surrounding me. I have a splitting head ache and am seeing double. Climbing to one knee I notice Anare a short distance away. I blink hard as it all comes back to me in a rush.

"I will not let you...nor anyone else keep me from him..." Anare said sadistically as she bled from the mouth and stood over Matsuri.

Feeling my chest tighten as I watch the situation I raise both hands and began the tedious job off separating sand from the moist soil and rocks that encompassed the area. "Sphere of Sand..." I say extending my right hand towards Matsuri encasing her limp body within a sand cocoon just as Anare moves to strike her.

The blond haired light eyed girl that once was such a promising student stopped dead in her tracks as if she had just seen a ghost. "G-Gaaaraaaa?" She stumbled over my name.

"You...you betrayed me." I said with a deep swallow shakily standing on both legs.

The ground vibrates with intensity as rocks and dirt particles hovered in mid air as they are broken down into molecular pieces and dried out and ground into particles.

"Gaara...you're...okay..." Anare mouths.

I look over to Kankuro and Temari who seem to be making a recovery themselves. Looking back at Anare, I realize we are a long way away from the sand village. Momentarily I wonder what went on here. I float the sphere holding Matsuri to my side.

"Noooo..." Anare says lightly. Slowly she approaches me. "I saved you."

"Kanami, Yuhiko move in. You must secure the Kazekage!" A tall male ordered from close by.

"Don't touch him!" Anare yelled throwing herself before me with her arms extended.

I didn't understand her feelings until now. She shook with anticipation as tears began to litter her face.

"Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai: Summoning quick beheading dance!" Temari shouts whipping around her fan producing gusts of wind and Kamatari the weasel who carries a long blade.

"You!" Yells a man referred to as Yuhiko before he stabs his sword into the ground to keep from being blowing away with tree pieces and debris. Blood trickles from his arms and forehead as cuts and gashes appear on his skin from Temari's jutsu's. "Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Water prison!" He yells.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro shouts using black ant to knock Temari out of the way of the oncoming attack.

"I'll kill you myself!" A female ninja says running towards me only to be engaged by Anare.

"Not without killing me first!" She shouts and raises her extension pole blocking the swing of a well sharpened kunai knife.

For a moment, things felt right again. Anare was fighting to protect me. But reality set in. She had deceived the village hidden in the sand, and most importantly broken my trust. She tried to kill Matsuri and attacked my brother and sister who defended Suna with their very lives. Not to mention the damage she had done to the village in collaborating with Kiri. She shared too much info on the village and shinobi and ran a great risk of reprising her attack in the future if not stopped. In this light she had become an S-class criminal. If it was one thing that was evident to me at this moment it was that Anare had to die.

"Gaara don't! Get back!" Kankuro yells to me as he sees me moving forward with my plans.

I raise my hand to him and Temari and push them back using sand as to keep them out of the line of fire. "Sabaku Rou**: **Desert Prison!" I exclaim as a bust of sand moves over the entire area entrapping the Kiri nin and Anare from head to toe with a thick coating of sand.

"Gaara! NO!" Temari shouts as I fall to one knee again under the sheer strain of this jutsu.

The immense force in which it takes to control this readymade sand is breaking down my body. But I will do anything to protect those I _love_. Those that love me back. "**Sabaku Taisou!**" I exude my last amount of strength slamming both palms down to the earth and impacting the sand that gathered around the enemy. Blood splashed and bones cracked under the pressure of the sand as I hit the ground one final time.

"GAARA! SAY SOMETHING!" Kankuro shouts sliding over to my aid before my hearing goes out.

"OH NO! His armor! Suna no yoroi is down!" Temari says.

I can feel the sand that held tightly to my skin crumble and fall away. I have no more power left; therefore there is nothing to hold it on. I pant uncontrollably to try to catch my breath to no avail. It feels as though my lungs are collapsed.

"Blood! THERE'S BLOOD! HE'S bleeding!" Temari says with red finger tips as I continue to read her lips.

Kankuro tries to find out where the blood if coming from to stop it. He rolls me over on to my back. Blood gushes from my nose and mouth. He pulls me up into his arms. I can't feel a thing. I am numb.

_This feeling…I know it all too well...this is what it feels like to die…_


	20. Chapter 20: THE MELTDOWN

**A/N: Please review**

**The meltdown**

* * *

**Matsuri pov **

_This light...it's so bright._ I can't even see what's up ahead. I raise my hand to the shield against the illumination as I pull myself from the wall. All I can make out is that I'm in a pure white hallway. I see no doors. No pictures. It's just myself and a blaring light at the far end of the hall. Confused, I start to move. Behind me is darkness and uncertainty. I'm afraid to go that way for some reason. I continue walking forward hearing only the sound of my bare feet hitting the cold tiled floor. My hand moves to my chest as anxiousness eats away at my soul. I pick up speed. _Dammit!_ I curse under my breath beginning a slow jog. There is no end in sight, there is only light before me; that's all I can see.

"H-hello?" I call out only to be met with an eerie silence. My heart rate increases. I can hear the thumping in my ears now. I can feel the pounding in my limbs. _How the hell did I get here?_ I ask myself as a feeling of panic ensues. I inhale deeply as the running begins to affect my breathing. _Where is everyone? Have I been captured again? _

A figure moves across the light before me dimming it momentarily.

"Hello!" I ask frantically. "Who's there?"

A familiar cackle pierces the air sending a shiver up my spine.

Cautiously I come to a halt. _That voice..._ I think as I continue struggling to pull in oxygen. I know exactly who that laugh belongs to. _So this was her doing._ My eyes squint tightly as I try to spot her through the sharp glare.

"Anare?" I call out quieter than before.

"Come on…" she responds.

"What have you done?" I shout in frustration. I honestly don't know what to do at this point. I bite my lip in confusion. I'd been running at top speed for the last 10 minutes only to get nowhere. Maybe she can help me out of here. Or is she still the enemy?

_More footsteps?_ My eyes widen as I turn in the other direction. I listen carefully for anything. This end of the hall is dark and scary. I search the shadows. "Helloooo?" I call out in a nervous tone. I can't believe this is happening to me.

A figure appears down in the shade. It's hard to make out just who it is but the build resembles... "Gaaraaaa?" The name rolls off my tongue softly. My eyes widen. Just as he'd suddenly shown up, he disappears. "GAARA?" I shout with tears spilling from my eyes. I start to move again this time in the opposite direction. I've made my decision. I'm going after him.

"Going somewhere?" Asks Anare snatching me to the floor with a hand full of hair.

"Ahhh..." I howl after having the air knocked out of me. "Gaara?" I call for him as she steps down on my wrist with full force.

_Why? Why was this happening? _

"I'm gonna take you out once and for all..." She announces over my head.

Lowering the tip of her kunai to my skin, I get chills as she drags it along the length of my body. She starts from the neck and lingers around my breasts before moving her weapon down my stomach. My chest is rapidly heaving in and out deeply. I can't move. I'm paralyzed with fear. The sharp edge of the object in her hand catches the hem of the dress I have on. Anare cuts up the front of the material exposing more skin.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asks pressing the blade into my thigh first.

"DON'T!" I yell out in pain as warm blood drips down my skin. "NN-Nhhh no!"

"Matsuri...Matsuri..." A soothing voice calls out while rocking me gently.

I spring up from sleep. "NO, don't!" I blurt out remembering how bad sudden movements hurt. "Owwwwwww..." I complain coming to my senses.

"Bad dream again?" Temari asks as she walks over to Gaara's desk.

I slowly sit up on the couch and nod in response while wiping my forehead free of a cold sweat that had accumulated. I have been having pretty much the same dream, or nightmare rather, every time I close my eyes since returning to Suna. I hadn't been able to disclose the exact events of my dreams to Temari yet but she knew enough to know Anare was involved and so was pain. It was really a tragic situation; even in unconsciousness I was still useless.

"You should go home and get some rest Matsuri, in a real bed." Temari spoke up.

I've heard that line a thousand times already. "I can't just leave him here." I say struggling to get up from the sofa. Temari moves near to assist me. "Thanks."

"Have you been taking your medication at least?" She asks once I'm balanced.

"I told you, they put me to sleep..." I reply shortly placing the crutch under my arm. Sleep was the last thing I wanted to do. Every time I shut my eyes I was being captured and tortured by Anare. The thought alone turned my stomach.

"You need sleep. Your body won't heal properly if you are too fatigue." Temari adds.

I knit my brow in pain as I lean my weight on the wooden piece. Two broken fingers, a sprained ankle and a concussion..._I guess I was lucky._ "I'll be ok." I say turning and shooting Temari a phony smile. "I have to be here in case he wakes up." I say heading out the door.

Temari stayed back as she continued to rummage through Gaara's desk. She was really busy with the up keep and precautions of the village since our return. Every day she went to council meetings, updated the villagers on any developments and she even restarted the genin training courses on her own. Temari was really amazing, she'd stepped up since Gaara was...

"Any news?" I ask Kankuro stepping into the make shift infirmary.

"Nope." He replies while tapping the screen above the bed that showed Gaara's pulse and heart rate. "Hey, do you think this thing is jammed?"

I look up at the screen as if I knew what I was looking for. "I guess it's ok." I assess before looking back down at Gaara.

He laid sleeping peacefully just as he had been for the last two and a half weeks. It hurt my heart to see him so helpless. All we could do is pray for the best. The medical team thought there was a chance of him waking in the first few days of his coma. Then days turned to a week and a week turned to two weeks and now we find ourselves here. It was really sad to say the least. After all the promising I did, all the training, all the pleading to gain his trust…I let him end up like this. There was no way I could leave him now. I hadn't left the tower for more than 2 hours since our return. I'm too guilty to think of anything but my failure.

"You ok kid?" Kankuro asks bringing me out of my pity party.

"Yeah." I said looking away. Staring at Gaara like that always made me want to cry.

I walked over to the chair against the wall and sat down. My eyes were so heavy. I was really tired but I couldn't bring myself to sleep.

"You need a medic or something?" He asked stepping nearer.

"No, I'm ok." I lie. Truth was I was feeling a bit dizzy but I don't want attention right now. I didn't deserve the focus.

"You sure? You don't look so good." Kankuro warned as he gazed down at me.

I forced a smile up. "I'm fine. I just took my pills and I'm a little sleepy, that's all."

Kankuro watched me for a moment longer.

"Hey the meeting is about to start soon, don't be late." I caution.

"Right, I'll see you." He said before exiting the room.

Instantly the smile disappears as I grip my head. _Dammit_. I scoff as the room spins. This is going to be a bad day.

**Temari pov**

It has definitely been a trying couple of weeks. Part of Suna is still under reconstruction after the recent attack. There are plenty of incident reports being filled out and lots of counter measures being put into place to further secure the village. I haven't gotten any real rest since we've been back. Once I meet with the elders, do security rounds, over see blue prints, read through business requests and host the genin classes, I still end up staying up all night over looking paper work. I don't mind doing any of this though. With Gaara still comatose I have to stand tall and help hold this village together; not just for the people but for my brother.

"Temari, we elders have been going over a proposal for the last ten days and have decided to roll out the matter to you at this time." Says an older council member as he slides me a scroll. "Written there is the request for you to step in in Gaara's place and become the new Kazekage."

"What? You mean replace Gaara!" Kankuro asked angrily slamming his hands to the table.

My eyes widened as I read the page in front of me. _In this time of uncertainty and with the current Kazekage's health, the council of elders has elected to find a new leader for the hidden village in the sand…_ I read inwardly trying to understand the situation.

"There is NO WAY you can just do this!" Kankuro yells out.

"Calm down-" I hiss at him pulling him back down into his seat. "They are still our elders watch your tone."

"But Temari-" He starts as I raise my hand to speak.

"I've read the proposal but what is the meaning of this?" I ask still a bit rocked by the news.

"It's simple. Become our 6th Kazekage." Answered a female council member.

"But what about Gaara-" I began before getting cut off.

"We understand your concern for him. But in desperate times like these we need a leader." She continued. "You have shown you are more than capable. Everyday there isn't a capable leader in office it puts us at risk."

"Gaara is our Kazekage. How can you take that away from him?" Kankuro asked.

"Listen, we anticipated your opposition on this matter." Another rep spoke up. "Gaara's condition is stable yes, but he is still within a comatose state and we have no inclination as to when that will break. He can't lead in this situation."

"This is messed up…" Kankuro murmurs.

"I-I understand. I just want to give him the proper time to recover." I managed to say through tight lips.

"We need a Kazekage now. We decided to ask you first. The 2nd option is to appoint someone else. We have great shinobi in this village and they need a superior."

After leaving the conference room, Kankuro and I headed down to the Kazekage chamber to check on Gaara.

"DAMMIT!" Kankuro yelled punching the wall of the stairwell with his fist.

"I'm just as upset as you but yelling and hitting things isn't going to help any…." I explain.

"Really? Are you sure? Cus in the meeting it felt a lot like you were siding with them." Kankuro accused.

"How could you say something like that?" I fire back feeling distrusted.

"I'm just saying I couldn't tell-" Kankuro made a face.

"Look the fact of the matter is that they are trying to replace him. They are going to do it whether or not we oppose. We have to be smart about it." I say trying to figure out how to get around looking like the bad guy. "We have two options at this point…either me or someone else."

"He's not dead you know." Kankuro mouthed.

"I know that just as well as you do. I love him too and I know how hard he worked to get where he is but…times are tough right now and us showing a weakened front is an opening."

Kankuro and I started walking again. I wanted to scream. I wanted to admit how scared I was too but I have always kept a calm facade in front of my brothers. I was definitely just as angry and confused as Kankuro but just like the elders explained, I didn't really have that much of a choice.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked in a pout as we rounded the corner.

The documents I read during the meeting were just proposal sheets, not final copies. "I'm going to accept, if that is what they are pushing for. But, I am going to propose my own terms. Once Gaara is better…I'll be stepping down."

"Do you think they'll really got for that?" He asks me with a less harsh tone in his voice.

"Let's hope they do. I want Gaara to keep his position here no matter what so-" I trail off upon entering the room holding Gaara. "Oh, Yousuke how is everything with Gaara?" I ask the medical ninja who is checking his vitals.

"He seems to be fine. Everything seems to be stable. No infection in his wound, I've cleaned it and changed the bandages also." He responds.

"Ok great. Thank you so much."

"No problem Temari-san, Kankuro-san. My shift is ending soon and the next person on duty is Keiko. Please alert her to any inquiries. Matsuri-san." He said with a bow before exiting the room.

Kankuro leaned over Gaara's bedside and stared right into his face. "This is pissing me off. He needs to hurry and wake up soon."

"Matsuri, did you rest any while we were gone?" I ask the girl as she was still seated in that chair against the wall. She was surely devoted to my brother.

"Hai, well…I tried at least. Uhm, Temari-chan what were you saying about Gaara when you came in? Is everything ok ?" Matsuri asked looking up at me with giant brown eyes.

I looked to Kankuro who was still examining Gaara. "Well as you know, things are a bit strained here in the village. The attack, Gaara being unconscious…I'm sure you know how trying it is to run Suna and cover all the bases. Well, the council wants to elect a 6th Kazekage-" before I could even finish she was up in arms.

"What do you mean?" Matsuri inquired further. "But you're already taking care of his tasks while he is…"

"Right, I am. More specifically they want _me_ to be the next Kazekage." I explain.

She searched my face for truth in the matter. She could tell this was no joke. "This isn't right-" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm just as upset as you Matsuri-" I add trying to comfort her.

"I can't tell." Kankuro chimes in.

I glare at him. "I haven't accepted just yet."

"But how can you even consider it?" She asked standing up.

"They gave a limited choice…either me or someone else of their choosing." I clarify. Though it's a difficult predicament, Matsuri has to understand I'm not doing this willingly. "If I can get them to agree to my terms I will accept the position but once Gaara is better I will resign the spot. It's not my intention to take his place."

Matsuri just stood quietly, as if in a daze.

**Matsuri pov**

As the sun beats down on the market place, I silently walk through the bustling crowd, appearing as nothing more than a zombie. My mind felt like mush. My body felt even worst. I was so hurt to think the elders would go as far as to replace Gaara at a time like this. Even given the fact that they offered the position to Temari didn't help any. This was beyond unfair. I had to get away from the tower for a while. I really wanted to run and bury myself out in the desert somewhere but instead I aimlessly end up wondering about town in the middle of a heat wave. My pace slows up as I use a rag to block out the sun. It's useless to fight it but how could I face Gaara once he awakes? When he finds out what's happened he'll be crushed. As hard as he worked for this, how could they take it away so apathetically? My head begins to throb as I try to make sense of the whole thing.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahhh..." I exhale stopping for a moment to rest my leg. In addition to racking my brain over the Kazekage position, I'm also trying to figure out what to say to Gaara in regards to our own personal situation. The one that was never resolved. The one that involved him sleeping with someone else. My chest tightens. I feel the anxiety building just thinking about..._him and her_...The things I said to him that day. I can't imagine being without him, but how am I supposed to get past this feeling of betrayal? I just want to go back in time. I want to rewind the months that lead up to this terrible mess. I want to forget everything that has happened to make me feel this way. If I could go back, I would erase Anare's very existence from the world so things could go back to normal. Back to when I was surer of myself. Back to when I was certain Gaara would only love me.

"It's really not his fault..." I said quietly taking a moment to observe the people moving around me.

Saranome-chan has some very pretty flowers in front of her shop today. I can smell how sweet they are from across the street. A smile creeps onto my face as I recall walking through the village hurrying to get back to Gaara's side. I haven't been out here for a long time. With another deep sigh I glance over at a small vegetable stand. Habichi-san works with other countries to import the best produce. It's always so fresh and his fruits are the sweetest too. Speaking of food, my stomach is a little empty right now.

"Here you are Mi-chan," Habichi-san says to a woman handing her a apple.

At least Suna is back to normal since the attack. Luck, is the only word that comes to mind...lucky to have sustenance, lucky to be alive and most importantly lucky we have Gaara.

"My daughter just loves your apples, thank you and have a great day." The woman replies exchanging the fruit for a few coins.

She walks over to the book store and signals for someone to come out.

I reach up and wipe my forehead free of sweat. Just as I bring my hand down the side of my neck to my collar bone, my eyes double in size. "No way..." I mumble in horror as I see a familiar face disappear into the swarm. Frantically I move as I search a sea of faces trying to confirm what I had just seen.

"Itai!" A older woman yells as I step on her foot in a hurry.

"Gomen!" I call to her while limping past. _IT CAN'T BE-_ I thought pushing through men, women and children as I seek out the girl that disappeared with her mother into the crowd.

"Oiiiiiii!" A male voice screams from behind me.

_Shit!_ I don't have time to apologize right now. "How the hell did she?" I question as I stumble over my own feet. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET BACK INTO SUNA!" I shout causing the shifting crowd to thin as people back away from me.

"Where are you?" I ask coming to a standstill as a circle forms around me. I can feel sweat dripping from my brow. The muscles tighten in my stomach as I gasp to catch my breath. "Did you all see her?" I ask the horde as they gaze upon me harshly. "The girl! The girl with the blond hair! Where is she?" I scream at the top of my lungs spinning around looking from face to face.

No one responded as they all looked to one another then me, each person more confused than the next. Suddenly a woman pushes her way to the front of the circle to see what the commotion is about.

"HER!" I yell pointing to the girl that stood beside her. "ANARE!" I screech again before leaping forward and grabbing the teenage girl.

"What are you doing?" The woman screamed as she tried to take my hand off the girl.

"GET BACK!" I snap before pushing her to the ground.

"Mother!" The girl yells out. "Get off of me what are you, CRAZY!" She cries as she tries to snatch away.

"How dare you come back here!" I scoff clenching her wrist even tighter.

"OWWWW!" She winces in pain.

"Please! Tell me what you are doing to my daughter?" The woman, Mi-chan, asks as she was being helped up by a man.

"Can't you see! This isn't your daughter! It's Anare! She's a traitor! She seduced and kid napped Gaara and now she's back to finish the job!" I explain drawing my kunai.

The crowd gasps in horror.

"Someone stop her!" One person yells out.

"I-I'm on your side! Anare is the reason we were attacked!" I say shaking the teary eyed girl in hand.

"That is my only daughter! Please let her go!" The mother calls out reaching for her child.

The girl drops to her knees in tears.

"But-" I stammer.

"Let her go!" Another citizen screams.

"Don't you all care about Gaara?" I yell in a fluster. How could these people side with this trader who offered up their city on a silver platter and then took their leader endangering his very life. "Lady, are you sure this is your daughter?" I ask putting the sharpened ninja tool to her neck.

"DON'T!" The woman cries out.

"MATSURI!" A familiar voice beckons.

I turn to Temari wide eyed and excited. "I got her! Look!" I say snatching the girl around and pushing her out in front of me.

"Let go of that girl at once!" Temari shouts.

I look around in uncertainty. "T-Temari-chan?" I question as I step up behind the girl with my kunai still drawn.

"Dammit," Kankuro curses as he forms a seal. "Crow!"

"Wait!" I yell as the puppet ensnares me with its retractable arms. "WAIT!" I struggle as the grip gets tighter.

"Temari-san!" A medical nin arrives dressed in all white.

"Tranquilize her." Temari says quietly as my eyes widen in shock.

"No! Don't!" I kick and yell as a needle is plunged into my neck. All at once my limbs go numb. _I failed again... _A final thought echo's through my mind as my eyes become too heavy to hold open any longer.

**Temari pov **

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro asks as Matsuri falls into a deep sleep from the sedative.

I shake my head. I'm just glad that we arrived when we did.

...

"She's been treated for heat exhaustion and extreme fatigue with an IV drip. The tranquilizer will keep her asleep for the remainder of the night and she should wake up well rested and with a clear mind in the morning." Riichiko assured me as he approached the door.

"Thank you so much." I nodded at him.

"Contact me immediately with any concerns. Good day." He said with a bow.

"Hai." I replied as the door shut.

I look over Matsuri. The scene from earlier repeated in my head. I had never seen her so frazzled before. Her eyes were truly scared.

"Ok so she really believed that girl was Anare?" Kankuro spoke up from the window seal.

"Did you see the look in her eye? She was _sure_ it was Anare."

"Sheeeesh... something else to worry about huh?" He commented.

"I want you to go to the tower and handle things there for the night. I'll stay here with Matsuri." I decided though I hated to leave Gaara.

Kankuro stood up. "Sis, you sure?" He asked moving about the room.

"It can't be helped. I don't want to leave either of them alone." I said smiling at him for the first time all evening.

"Gotcha." He agreed before walking to me. "Jeez, I'm beginning to think these two were made for each other. Always making us worry." He complained while patting me on the head. "It can't be helped. Jā mata ne."

"Mochiron." I nod.

The next morning

"You're finally awake." I say upon seeing Matsuri examine the IV planted in the back of her hand.

She looks puzzled. "What are we-" She started before coming to a sudden stop as her eyes became unfocused. "Please tell me that was all a dream..."

"Looks like you remember." I said standing with a big stretch.

"Sumimasen deshita!" She said before dropping to the floor on her hands and knees in a fit of tears.

"Ima ima, Matsuri. Come on don't cry." I say pulling her up.

"Please Temari-sama, please forgive me. I'm so sorry I let you down." She cried while grabbing at my hand.

"Here, let me get you a bandage you're bleeding." I reply reaching over to the first aid kit. "Let me see. You pulled out the IV."

"Temari, please don't be mad with me. I-I don't know what happened. I embarrassed you, and Kankuro and Gaara...please-" She begged before I cut her off.

"Matsuri stop, you don't have to explain to me. I'm more concerned with your well being than embarrassment. Besides this is my fault. You reacted this way due to exhaustion, I should have been taking better care of you." I spoke to Matsuri softly. Finally she stopped with the tears. "There." I said placing the final tape on her wound.

"It's my own fault for being so hard headed." Matsuri admitted. "I wanted to be there for Gaara but instead I ended up making things worst. How come everything that I try to do turns out so badly?"

I took a moment to examine Matsuri's eyes. Though she had slept the night through, she was still very tired looking. "I know the feeling. When one thing goes wrong they all seem to go wrong but you need to first focus on you."

"But I promised Gaara, I would protect him…" Matsuri said in a low tone.

"I understand but don't you think Gaara would want to see you healthy? His main concern isn't how well you defend him; he cares more about your well being than he does his own."

Matsuri drew her legs in close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I love him so much…" She whispers as tears stream down her cheeks.

"You know...I was on to you the whole time." I said smiling at her.

"Wha, what do you mean?" She stumbled over her words.

"Please Matsuri, I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see that. It was all over your face. The way you talked about him, the way you looked at him…to be honest Gaara was pretty bad at hiding it too."

Her face began to glow red. "How embarrassing..."

"I was so happy to watch you two blossom into lovers. I was practically giddy with excitement. All I wanted was for my brother to be happy. I knew for a long time you two were destined to be together."

"You think we're _destined_?" She asked with clear uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course. Who else besides you could put up with him?" I respond with a laugh. "Just kidding, but really though you mean everything to him. He's absolutely crazy about you."

Matsuri smiled apprehensively still.

"Now then, I want you to stay here and rest up." I said standing and pulling out my fan.

"But Temari!" She disagreed instantly.

"NO BUTS." I state firmly.

She must have sensed the seriousness in my tone. "Hai." She mumbled.

I smile big. "I'm going to check on Gaara although I'm sure he is fine. I want you to relax and eat something. Regain your strength because we are going to need you back at the tower soon." With that said I was off to write up my proposal.


	21. Chapter 21: THE REALITY

**A/N: EDITED **

**R&R is appreciated- enjoy**

* * *

**The Reality**

**Gaara pov**

The room is so intensely white, I squint as I take a moment to adjust my eyes from darkness. I feel slightly dizzy as I examine the ceiling momentarily. To the right is a heart monitor, to the left is a IV stand.

_Beep beep beep_

There are patches with wires taped to the side of my head, which lead to another machine behind the bed I am in. Pulling them off, I take in a deep breath as I sit up. My body feels sore and stiff in most places. I look over to the left and notice a bandage affixed to my shoulder. I touch it with my right hand. _What happened? _I wonder as I look about the empty room. _Where is everyone? _I ask as I pull the IV from my arm and flex it at the elbow. I wince as my shoulder gives off a sharp pain. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I realize my chest and ribs are also wrapped. I press my hand to my side and feel pain once again. _The village..._ I think taking to my feet. Initially I stagger; I am a bit unstable so I use the furniture in the room to steady myself as I make my way to the window.

This isn't my office so the view isn't that good but still I could see some construction and rebuilding going on...there also appears to be fire damage to several structures. I place my palm to the cool surface of glass and gaze over the landscape.

"GAARA!" My name is called loudly causing me to turn and face the doorway.

"TEMARI come quick! He's awake!" Kankuro yells down the hall as he and a person dressed in white enter the room and rush towards me.

"THANK KAMI!" He says putting my arm around his neck and ushering me to the bed. "Gaara, buddy are you ok?"

I stare off into space as he touches my face with is hand.

"Does he feel warm at all?" Asks the guy in white as he writes things down.

"No just regular. Gaara, you had everyone around here worried sick...are you feeling ok?" Kankuro asked leaning forward to make eye contact with me.

"GAARA!" Temari screams as she walks into the room now. She approaches and throws her arms around me.

"Ahhh," I cringe.

"Jeez, ease up Temari before you break his other ribs._" _Kankuro warned causing me to look down.

_Broken ribs?_

"Oh I'm such a baka! I'm sorry Gaara, I'm just really happy to see you right now." Temari said as she wiped her eyes free of moisture.

"Temari-sama, you called?" Asked a shinobi from the doorway. "OH! Kazekage-sama you're awake?"

"Yes! He is awake! Quickly, take this and summon a meeting right away. Tell the elders it's an emergency." Temari said jotting down a few words onto a scroll before handing it off to the other ninja.

"Yes ma'am. Kazekage-sama-" He said bowing before making a quick exit.

_Why was everyone making such a fuss over me being awake?_

"Now back to you," Temari says as the medical nin flashes a light directly into my eye.

I quickly turn my head and raise my hand to my face.

"Hey, easy there. He just got out of a coma, you wanna be a bit more gentle?" Kankuro growls.

"Ah yes, sorry Kazekage-sama." The medical personnel says with a nod.

I look at Kankuro. "Coma?" I ask still unable to recant the happenings of the day before.

Temari looks at me then at Kankuro.

"Raise your arm please, sir." The medic says lifting my right arm.

I make a face.

"Gaara, you've been unconscious for...almost 3 weeks now." Temari speaks up.

I look to her for more answers.

"It's good that he is moving on his own after just becoming responsive. Kazekage-sama, please take a deep breath in and out." The medic said pressing a cold stethoscope to my back.

I inhale and exhale.

"Again." He repeats.

"Temari?" I question.

"Maybe you should explain Yousuke." Temari says as she folds her arms across her body.

"Well simply put, you suffered a linear skull fracture which resulted in said coma. We've been monitoring you to make sure there was no brain damage, pneumonia or internal bleeding as a result of your head injury and comatose state. Unfortunately with a coma there is no telling when the unconscious person is going to awaken so we set up this room to keep a eye on your condition at all times. Everything seems to be in order with your health but it would be wise to continue the testing. Also in addition to the cranial issue, you also have four broken ribs and a deep laceration to your left shoulder."

I looked down to my hands which were resting in my lap. It didn't feel like I had been asleep that long. I couldn't recall any falls or activities that would have caused such extensive damage. I really couldn't remember much of anything. "What happened to me?" I asked lightly.

Kankuro looked at the medic.

"Huhm, memory loss could be a side effect from the coma or brain trauma. It is hard to decipher." Says Yousuke.

"Can you fix it?" Kankuro asks as the medic holds his hands to the side of my head.

A green glow emits from his palms causing a shallow swooshing sound.

"You can't really fix someone's memory. He doesn't seem to have a serious case of amnesia because he knows names, he knows you two, he seems to know who he is and he is asking specific questions." The medic says turning to Temari now.

"You guys may have to take your time and explain things to him. Such as, cause and effect, time frames and some other personal matters. He should pick it up no problem." Yousuke says dropping his hands. "The fracture is healing fine and no signs of swelling or bleeding in his brain. Also, his vitals all check out. The vestibulo-ocular reflex seems to be good and his respiratory signs are well too, no fluid on the lungs or blockage etc. I'll go to the medical center to prep the trauma room. We need to get some new CAT scans and body x rays right away now that we can move him freely. Can you two have him to the medical building in a half hour?"

"Yeah sure thing." Temari agrees.

"Ok then, I'm off." He says exiting the door.

Kankuro looks at me as if I grew another head. "So what exactly do you remember?"

I look to the side. "Waking up."

"Nothing about before? Like how you went to sleep?" Kankuro probed deeper.

I tried. "No." I turned to the window. "Fire? There was a fire?"

Temari's face tensed. "There was fire..."

"I saw construction outside. And fire damage."

Kankuro nodded at her.

"We were attacked, Gaara." She spoke up causing me to look directly at her.

_Attacked?_

"Almost four weeks ago, the Mist and some other rogue ninja's infiltrated Suna. We fought them off then they came back and took you." She paused. "We left the village-"

"You left the village?" I asked a bit shocked by her confession.

"Gaara, we had to. We had to retrieve you...there was no other way." Temari explained.

"But what about the villagers?" I ask realizing they had been left in harm's way. I always told Temari and Kankuro, no matter how much they feel they need to protect me, think of the village first.

"Baki was here, everyone was fine, they were all evacuated to the safety shelters before we left."

"Temari, you should not have risked it." I scold her as I stand from the bed and reach for a shirt.

"Gaara, you expected us to do nothing?" Temari asks with a pout.

"There was no way that was happening." Kankuro spoke up as well.

My brain was moving a thousand miles a minute now. "I need...the incident reports from the attack. I want to meet with the elders first and then I need the plans for reconstruction." I start giving orders as I walk around the wheeled bed. "Mhmmm-" I grunted as I reach for my chest.

"Please be careful!" Temari says rushing over to my aide.

I hold my side with my hand after having bent forward too fast to put on my shoes.

"Gaara, you are going to have to take it easy. The doc said you weren't at full healing capacity while you were knocked out so your injuries may still feel fresh." Kankuro said taking me by the elbow and leading me to a nearby chair.

"There is no time for me to sit by idly." I speak as I catch my breath.

"Temari-sama, the council is gathered," the messenger nin says as he pops into the doorway.

"Good," I say standing.

"Wait, Gaara...stay back. We have to get you to the hospital." She said raising her hand to me.

"Temari-" I went to say.

"Please...I'm asking you, not as your adviser but as your sister." She said sincerely.

I exhale in frustration.

"This will be 10 mins I promise. We need to get you to the hospital for the other tests." She continued.

"I'll stay here with him." Kankuro said.

"No. Please, go with her. I will be fine. I will wait for you here." I said to him. I didn't want to cause them pain or worry any longer.

"No, I think someone should stay with you at all times-" Temari began.

"Temari-chan, I will be fine." I say to her sternly.

She looks to Kankuro and nods.

As the two make hast down the hall, I listen with closed eyes to their fleeting footsteps. I breathe deeply as I reform random pictures in my mind. I am seeing, fires and explosions also there is plenty of blood. The ground is spattered with red. The sand from my gourd is heavy and soaked with the scent of death. _What did I do? How many lives did I claim this time? _I open my eyes to escape the despair of my face with my hands I stare forward as another feeling overwhelms me.

There is a nagging sensation deep down inside of me. As if there was something that I had forgotten. Something that was begging to be remembered. I can't quite get a grip on the idea but it is becoming increasingly persistent. Going to the door, I glance both ways and proceed to my office. I gaze into the room from the hall. I look to the sofa and note its emptiness. There is nothing else that sparks interest. I make my way to my chamber. As I study the room, the bed causes me an unsettling vibe. I walk to the object and take the sheets to my face. They cause a strange reaction, a mix of sorrow and elation. I was forgetting something joyous yet heart breaking at the same time. _What could it be? _

Finally, I stand on the edge of the Kazekage tower overlooking the village. Whatever it was I was forgetting was surely a thing of great importance. Watching the sun take its leave for the night, I focus all my energy on one building in particular. It is just beyond the hospital and the school yard but still it's so close. I feel a draw to this place...a familiarity. _Could this be what I am missing?_

Suddenly it hits me as my eyes double in size. It wasn't a _thing_, it was a person. _Matsuri! _

**Matsuri pov**

_I can't believe how pathetic I turned out. _I degrade myself as I had been doing all day. Not only was I not strong enough but to top it off I was apparently crazy too. I had embarrassed myself and Temari and Kankuro...I was just thankful Gaara what's around to witness that incident although I'm sure he will hear of it. I just can't come to grips with what happened. I was sure I saw Anare. Well the girl, let's just say she was the spitting image.

Sitting up straight in the bed, I look towards the window. Looks like rain. _I wonder how Gaara is right now. Chaaaaaa... _Is my final synopsis. I can't wait to get back to the tower. Though I have no idea what to say to him, I can't wait for him to-

_Bang bang bang bang_

"It can't be..." I speak softly as I hold my breath. _Something must be wrong._

The first thought to my mind is a bad one. I go to the door immediately throwing it open without hesitation. If something has happened to him, I could not forgive myself for not being there. No matter what we are going through, he is my one constant. As the door swings open, making me vulnerable to any intruders or malice, my heart thumped wickedly as it felt like it were going to leap from my chest at any moment. There he stood.

"G-Gaara..." I stutter as he stood before me breathing hard. His shoulders rising and falling rapidly, his skin flushed with pink hues. I move to the side still not believing my own two eyes.

He walks in and turns to me. The door shuts causing me to stir.

"Mat-suri," he spoke between deep breaths.

"Gaara, you're ok." I said as I felt tears stream down my face. I couldn't help it. The love of my life, the object of my desires and the reason for all my despair stood before me, looking me in the face. I knew I wasn't prepared for this.

"Matsuri, I-" He spoke reaching his hand out to me.

For lack of better judgment, I jump back. I don't know what came over me in that instant but the tears became more than I could manage. I broke down and buried my face deep within my hands as to shield my harsh reaction from his sight. "I'm sorry!" I say to him as I am at a loss for other words.

He stands before me, bewildered. "Mat-"

"GAARA!" Temari's thunderous voice can be heard calling from down the hall.

"He's here!" Kankuro yells out as he pushes the door open and rushes to Gaara's side.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Temari says with a look of anger and relief. "What were you thinking disappearing like that! You have no idea what horrid things ran through my mind!" She shrieks before realizing I'm in the floor in a puddle of tears. "Oi, Matsuri are you ok?" She asks bending down to my side.

I can't speak.

"Kankuro get him to the hospital, Yousuke and the medical team are waiting."

It's too much right now.

"But-" Gaara says only to be cut short.

"Gaara please, I'm begging you. Matsuri will be fine. We are just going to talk for a few minutes and I'll have her meet us back at the office, ok?" Temari says reassuring her brother as he is escorted out the door.

Temari doesn't talk for a few minutes. During this time I'm still crying my eyes out..._so weak._

"He must have really missed you..." She breaks the silence as she sits across from me on the floor leaned back against the couch.

"T-temari gomenasai, gomenasai." I say still covering my face.

"You should be happy. Not apologizing."

I shake my head. "I just thought, I thought it would go away. I thought once he woke up I could forget what happened but...it's too hard." I confide in her. She was like my big sister. I had always wished that I had one. Then, _poof_, one day she was there. "He just looked at me, like he didn't know why..."

"Whatever it is...he doesn't remember right now, but it doesn't seem permanent. More like a temporary thing. He seems to recognize more when you tell him. He remembers being the Kazekage, he remembers the elders and the meetings, and apparently he remembers loving you." She smiled weakly as she spoke.

I can't hold it in any more. I had to tell someone. I had to tell Temari. "It was Anare's fault. She, she tricked him but I couldn't have stopped her...not even if I wanted to. I didn't have the drive nor the courage."

She looked as though she understood. "That's not true-"

"It is! As many times as I felt the evil inside her, I was always willing to look the other way...just as any coward would do."

Temari listened on.

"I only learned my lesson while tied up in the basement...that is when she broke the news to me. That night she had sex with him...she had succeeded in taking my place. And she told me he liked it...she told me he said that he loved her...I was furious with him when he came to save me but I didn't have the strength to do anything about it...and I hate myself for it. I wish he would have just left me down there!"

Temari was silent. She gripped her knees tightly as she too was in denial about the situation.

I realize now this is why I always have the same dream. The dream where I'm caught in a hall with nowhere to go. On one hand is Gaara, on the other is Anare. This is why I have the dream. DENIAL. I was caught between the two of them from day one. It was clear to see but I was blinded by love, something I thought was too strong to be broken. "I do love him...and I always will." I said before going back in time. Back to my conversation with Anare that day.

She stood behind me, where I could not see her. "Shhhhh, don't speak so loudly…it's still early." She said too calmly for my liking as she snatched the mouth tie off me.

"What do you mean? Anare, come cut me loose!" I demanded.

"Lovely, trusting, sweet Matsuri…are you that dumb? I'm not here to untie you…I'm here to kill you." She stated pleasantly.

It took a second for her words to register with me. "W-what? A-Anare this is no time to joke…this is serious. I've been down here for…well days I think." I said not really remembering how long I had been down there.

"Humph…" she grunted. "I can't tell you just how serious I am. I'll have to show you." She said audibly unsheathing her kunai from behind.

I froze with terror not knowing exactly what to do or what to say for that matter. Really I couldn't do much of anything. I was stuck there, like a sitting duck. "What is this about? Anare what have you done to Gaara?" I asked taking a deep breath. Seconds later I felt a blade press to the left side of my neck just below the jaw line.

"You already know…" Anare hissed.

At this point I could tell this was more than a game she was as serious as ever. "Why? What did I do?" I questioned.

"Why? Are you retarded? This isn't about you…you did nothing but exist. You being here kept me from fulfilling my passion but now…I'm fulfilled." She said pressing the blade deeper into my skin.

"Gaara? What did you do to him?" I ask again scared to death of her answer. I wasn't here to protect me, I was here to protect him, the thought of failure dropped like a rock into the pit of my stomach.

"Don't be silly…it's not what you think. I need him alive. You on the contrary, have to go." She said confidently. "Dear, unfortunate Matsuri…" she said touching my face with the tips of her fingers.

"Why Anare? Why are you doing this?" I ask as tears brim my eyes. She could see I was holding back. I shut my eyes.

"Because you're weak." She said hatefully.

"Anare, I'm sorry if I-" I began before she cut me off.

"Don't! Don't apologize Matsuri! I'm about to kill you and you apologize to me? Are you serious?" She asked squeezing the kunai extra tight. Grabbing a handful of my hair, she leaned down to smell me. After a long exhale she drops my hair and resumes her position. "Huhhn, Gaara was right…" she concluded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, he said something to me after we...after we made love last night," she spoke softly. She wanted me to know. She wanted me to hurt.

"W-what?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"Oh, Gaara and I…he finally made love to me for the first time. It was freakin magical. He told me he loved me and that it was the best thing he'd ever experienced...**ever**. But anyway after, he said something about how you smelled like vanilla." She said rolling her eyes.

It hurt to even breathe. "You're lying." I immediately determined looking away.

She dropped her kunai to the side. "Why would I do that?" She shook her head. "Look at me." She demanded.

I shut my eyes again like a coward and blocked out all the mental images I was being shown.

"Look at me!" She yelled grabbing my face between her thumb and index finger.

Opening my eyes slightly the tears I had been holding back all morning came pouring out. "You're lying…" I murmured.

"I'm not. What have I got to lie about Matsuri? Think about it. You're tied up. I'm gonna kill you and have Gaara all to myself. Why would I lie now?" She reasoned.

"He wouldn't." I said staring at the floor.

She shook her head at me in disgust. "Pitiful." She mouthed. "You know, you aren't half as dumb as you pretend to be."

I sat in denial once again.

"All the sneaking around I've been doing with him. His late night visits first to my place, then to yours. Waiting in his chamber after you'd already gone home, the library, and oh man, when we went to Konoha he couldn't wait to get there and get his hands on me..."

"Stop..." I warned her as she made all my darkest worries actualities.

"That's right Matsuri, even after we were filthy and sweaty from training, all he wanted to do was kiss me and hold me...but no matter how much I begged him, he would never take it any further with me...all because of **you**."

"STOP!" I screamed at her. Her words had not only broken me mentally but also spiritually.

I stop there with the story. Temari looks as though she has been through a rain storm. Her face and hands were wet with tears. "At the time, when she was telling me all those things about them being together, about being with him behind my back, I tried my hardest to block out her words. Somehow, I knew what she was saying wasn't a lie, at that moment, I decided to only hear what I wanted, and I didn't want to hear the truth. I wanted it to be the other way around...the way I had pictured it all along in my head. I wanted her to love him and him to love me. I wanted him to turn down every one of her advances, no matter how many times she tried. In the end, when she left me there to wait for death, I knew what had really happened between them. I knew the man I loved had loved another and it made me want to die.

"When he finally came to get me, I could hardly look at him. I told him I knew. I knew everything that went on between them and I knew they had had sex. He acted surprised, as if he didn't know he slept with her but I think deep down inside...he knew. I still went to war for him, I still wanted to save him, to fight for him. No matter what he did to me he will always be my most precious person!"

Just then, my eyes widen as Temari embraces me. Pulling me in tightly we cry together. I rest my head on her bosom as she makes me feel secure by stroking my hair. It felt good to finally tell someone what I was feeling. It felt good to know I wasn't crazy, that I hadn't imagined everything.

**Gaara pov **

"Ok, hold still." Yousuke said as he pressed the button on the machine causing it to rotate around my head. "And done!"

I sat up and looked at Kankuro. "We can leave?"

"Not quite yet, the psychologist wants to see you for a second just to discuss your short term memory loss." The medic says jotting things down on a form.

Kankuro shrugs his shoulders.

"Follow me, Kazekage-sama to the waiting room please."

As Kankuro and I sit in the room awaiting the next onslaught of exams to begin, Temari walks in with the most distant expression on her face. She doesn't look at me, she doesn't speak. She looks as though she's been crying.

"Temari," I call her name as she only then meets her eyes with my own. "If you know something...tell me. If I did something to Matsuri, I want to know."

"Gaara, what are you talking about?" Kankuro asked.

Temari knew. She had the look of guilt all over her face. "When she saw me, she said that she was happy. She said she was grateful I was awake...but her tears were tears of anguish...not happiness."

Temari looked away.

"She drew back when I went to touch her." I continued.

"Maybe this is something you should talk to her about." Temari suggested.

I stare down at my feet. _Was it that bad?_ "I realize, I am a terrible person-"

"Gaara, you aren't a terrible person..." Temari counters me.

"Tell me then," I ask of her once more.

"Do you remember what you did with Anare?" She asks in a tone just above a whisper.

I look from Temari to Kankuro. _That name was familiar... _

I recall speaking with Kankuro a while ago on the roof top about Matsuri and some girl...

"Gaara," Kankuro stated walking up behind me.

"What?" I ask turning to him.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk." He said standing on the edge of the building next to me.

"About?" I asked hoping he'd say Matsuri.

"About, Anare." He said staring down at the earth.

My ears perked up.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, huh?" He half joked.

"Has she?" I questioned.

"You've noticed it. I can tell." He concluded.

I didn't speak.

"It's really nice to have two beautiful girls in love with you huh?" He suggested.

I looked to him in confusion. _What was he trying to say? _

"Just make a clear decision. You don't want to hurt anyone, and you don't want to get hurt." He chuckled and turned around. "Two ladies fighting over a guy could definitely get ugly..."

I didn't speak as I examined the options.

He sighed. "Well, it's nothing I guess. I'm turning in. Goodnight." He said touching my arm before walking off

_What he said back then...two girls in love with me?_

Temari rested her hand on my shoulder. "Don't try to remember too much, just take it easy. We'll get you back home in no time." She reassured me as I continued to wonder what it was that I had done.

Later

_Why hasn't she come yet? _I question as I sit behind my desk, going through reports from the battle and missing nin files. As I pick through paper work, I come across a file marked high priority. The photo on the cover is of a girl with blond hair and light eyes. She holds a deviant smile in the picture, a smile that is all too familiar. "Rouge ninja," I read aloud. I began to read through her bio and find out she was working in the office with me and was formally trained by Matsuri. "Anare..." I speak her name while touching her photograph with my finger. I am processing thoughts and moments in time that seem so vague and hard to follow. _Could this really be the other girl Kankuro said was in love with me?_

A bell goes off in my head as I witness visions of us kissing. First on the practice grounds. Then the roof top. Then in Konoha then in the basement of the tower. Every chance that we had to be alone, Anare and I...we would sneak behind everyone's back...behind Matsuri's back.

I drop the folder in hand to the floor scattering papers about. At that moment everything becomes clear to me. I understand why I blindly choose to hear and see what I wanted at the time of my infidelities. Just as that night, as Kankuro forewarned me, I only took in what I wanted to but now I understand the conversation we had back then.

I was the one at fault. I was to blame for Anare's misbehavior; I was the cause of much unnecessary strife in Matsuri's world. I had become star crossed and lead on this young girl, prompting her hatred for Matsuri and disregard for Suna.

_But why?_ I question my very right to love her. _How could I do such a thing? How could I do that to Matsuri?_


	22. Chapter 22: THE ILLUSION

**A/N: I know, I know. I've been a bad nee-chan. Sorry for the delay...hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**PS: There's a 'look back' section in the beginning of chapter 16 which covers chapters 1 through 15 just in case you need to brush up. *Ano please excuse any mistakes in advance- feel free to point them out and I will make revisions; arigato.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Naruto, they all belong to Kishi-sama**

* * *

**The illusion**

**Temari pov**

As dusk approaches quickly, Kankuro and I head back to the tower to finish up an exhausting day's work. It has surely been crazy around here. This past week was nothing but surprise after surprise. I feel like I've been on an emotional roller coaster. Between the council asking me to become Kazekage, Matsuri and her incident at the market place and then Gaara waking up out of the clear blue...I can't help but shoulder a ton of worry which doesn't seem to be easing up at all.

"It doesn't make sense Kankuro." I say stopping my brother as we stand right outside the Kazekage tower. I rub my hand across my forehead trying to make sense of the latest happenings.

"What is it?" He questions.

"This whole Gaara, Anare thing…I mean Matsuri couldn't possibly be right about them." I say shaking my head free of the thought.

"But you said it yourself Temari, she was convinced it happened." Kankuro responds.

He hadn't been there when Matsuri told me the story. Her eyes we glazed over, she was shaking, it was a wreck; she was more that convinced. "I know but…"

"I warned him about that girl before. Maybe he was trying to make a decision between them and got caught up." He shrugs.

"You can't stand there and tell me you honestly believe Gaara would do such a thing. I mean, he is beyond devoted to Matsuri. He's always been." I refuse to accept the most obvious conclusion to the problem. There was no way Gaara was a cheater.

"Haaaaaahhhh, I don't know Temari. Maybe we should just let them hash things out on their own." Kankuro says throwing his hands behind his head.

I give him a stern look. "Did you see his face when I asked if he remembered what happened with Anare? He had no idea what I was asking. You don't forget something like that."

"He just woke up, he could be confused. Anyway, can he really handle this right now? Didn't Yousuke say to let him take it easy for a while?" Kankuro made a good point.

"You're right." I agree as we head into the building. "He shouldn't be pushed too hard..."

"Yeah let him rest up a bit before we lay everything on him. Besides, we still have to deal with this whole 6th Kazekage thing." He adds.

"Do you think we should tell him? I don't want him to be upset for no reason."

"I'm guessing there's no need. I mean, they'll call a meeting to dismiss the whole proposal now that he's awake right?" Kankuro asked hopefully.

I watch him closely. He's optimistic that things will go back to normal. I, on the other hand, am not so sure. "Yea, of course they will." I feed into Kankuro's dreams with a nod.

"Awesome, let's go see what Gaara's up to. I'm ready to eat." He suggests.

"K." I agree trying to clear my thoughts. _So many unanswered questions…_

* * *

**Gaara pov**

"You've really gotta stop doing that..." Kankuro says as he walks out onto the roof.

I don't move.

He stands inches away. "Don't you wanna get some rest?"

I cut my eyes to him. "I've been asleep for 3 weeks."

He exhales. "You're right, dumb question."

I don't speak right away. I'm still trying to figure out details. There is so much missing. There are so many things I want to ask; so many things I don't understand.

"What is it?" He asks clueless to my queries.

I look at him. "Why would I do that to Matsuri?" The question had been burning in my brain the last few hours. Since I left her house, all I could do was revisit the scene over and over in my mind. The look of antipathy on her face told a story of mistrust and sadness, a story I wasn't familiar with.

Kankuro looks over the ledge of the building. "Your memory might not fully recover for a while."

"I need to know this now."

He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I feel as though my relationship with Matsuri is at stake but I can't fully comprehend what went on between her, I and Anare." I express to him the turmoil that was taking place within.

"What do you remember exactly?" He questions.

I cringe at the details I could recall. It didn't seem right. I look away from him. "I kissed Anare…more than once."

"Are you sure about that?" He squints.

I struggle with reality. "Is it true?"

"I don't know if that's true." He says with reservation.

"I would never do such a thing...but how is it that I can see it in my head?" I feel more confused than ever.

Kankuro was quiet a moment. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I think you should wait a while before you try to sort through all this. I know you're anxious to know what happened and I get that, but you have a lot of responsibility to handle and you're not going to be able to do it without being healthy. You have to give yourself time to recover then things will make more sense."

Kankuro was right, that was the last thing I wanted to hear. He was suggesting that I put Matsuri on hold to gather myself but the thought alone seemed wrong. I look at Matsuri's building as I had been for the past hour and a half. I want to go to her but I don't know where to begin, I don't want it to end like it did earlier. I do not want to push her further way than I already have. I can still see her on the floor, crying...because of me.

"We bought food. Come on in, I'll walk you down stairs." He offers.

After a moment of consideration, I take my eyes off the structure before me and turn my back on the scene. I want to be there for her but I'm in no condition, I would only make matters worse. I decide to wait. I will hold out as long as possible. The next time I see her, I will have answers.

* * *

**Matsuri pov**

Looking towards the window from my bed I sigh roughly. It is very late. I guess he isn't coming. Really, I don't blame him. The way I acted earlier was terrible. I don't know what came over me then. As soon as I saw his face, I lost it. It was so random. I couldn't control myself. It was like, I was having an outer body experience. I could see my reaction, the crying, the shivering but I couldn't stop myself. It felt like something inside me just clicked when I saw him. The things I remembered at that moment, instances of him and Anare, they made me feel sick. After waiting by his side for weeks, I thought I would be fully prepared to face him. I thought I would have gotten over it; that maybe I could forgive and forget. I was mistaken. Seeing him standing there before me was too much. It felt as though I was being torn apart from the inside out as I fully recalled Anare's words to me. Of course I didn't want to believe but...

"Owww," I whine touching my head as the throbbing gets worse. I reach for a bottle of painkillers. "Take one every 6 hours as needed. No more than 4 in 24 hours." I read aloud.

The hurt was unbearable.

I toss 5 pills into my mouth.

I want this torment to stop. Not just the physical, but the mental and the emotional too.

I swallow.

I tried so hard to please him. I fought harder, I learned faster...I wanted to be perfect.

I lay my head down on the pillow below.

Why did things turn out this way? All I want is to lay in his arms. I want him to tell me how much he loves me...I want him.

After a few minutes, the medication kicks in. The pain in my head subsides as the pain in my heart starts to do the same. I rub my arms gently and pretend it's him._ I miss him...his touch, his kiss...everything about him_. I blink heavily as my hands cascade over my breast and down to my legs. I exhale sharply as I imagine him on top of me. _I miss him... _I think again as I caress the inside of my right thigh. I push my hand into my shorts. My left hand grips the bed sheet as I began to melt into pieces. _Gaara_... I think his name as I enter my panties. _Gaaraaa_... I recite as I part my vertical lips and press down. "Ahhhh..." a light sound escapes my throat as I remember our many explicit times together. I can feel him caressing me...h_e knew my body so well._ My own fingers move against soft pink flesh as I arch my back at the sensation. _I miss him... _I repeat as my fingers began to move faster causing the area to moisten quickly. "Ahh, Gaa-ra..." I whisper his name as I can feel his presence on my body. I breathe more rapidly before touching my right breast with my left hand. "Mhhhmm," I get a bit louder as I recall his tongue on my skin. "Ahhh, ahhh..." I can't help but pant as my fingers increase speed again prompting my toes to curl under. _I miss him... _My limbs tingle simultaneously signifying that I am close to elation. "Gaaaaraaaaaa..." I call his name loudly as my index finger creeps along my bottom lip. "Nhmmmmmmmm!" I rub harder against my clit as I come to a climax. "Ahh...haahaaahaa..." I exhale and inhale large amounts of air in an attempt to regain composure.

Staring off into the blank ceiling, my eyes open and shut at a snail's pace. For the first time in weeks, I close my eyes willingly thinking of nothing by Gaara.

* * *

**Temari pov**

Yet another night of restlessness gives way to a new day. Though the same issues are pursuant, I'm hoping today will line things up accordingly allowing us to finally move forward and have peace of mind but this is Suna and that would be too simple.

Silently sitting on the sofa in Gaara's office, I watch him as he reads through incident reports from the last few weeks. Though his memory still hasn't fully returned to him, it's great to see him back at work. He's trying his best to keep busy despite being preoccupied with Matsuri. He won't say anything but I know how he is. I'm sure she is a constant thought. Looking up at the clock on the wall, I notice it's close to noon; she still hasn't come to the tower. I stand as I prepare to go see her. I don't know what's going on with her but I'm determined to find out.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Gaara says from behind his desk.

"Sumimasen, the elders are ready for you in the meeting room." Says a genin from the village as he steps into the door way.

Kankuro, who is standing at the window, turns around.

Gaara stands.

"Ano, Temari-sama they request just you at this time." He adds.

I look over at Gaara then step to the door. "What do you mean?" I ask in a lower tone.

"They are only requesting your attendance." He said quietly.

I look to the side.

"What a load of bull…" Kankuro says.

"Please give us a moment." I say to the messenger who bows before leaving.

I shut the door.

Kankuro walks to the window behind Gaara and looks out into the village.

Gaara takes his seat once again.

I step over to him. "Gaara, I-"

"It's ok Temari…" He says before I can finish.

Kankuro disagrees. "It's not ok, it hasn't been ok since that Mist shit went down."

I wonder what Gaara is really feeling.

"You should go." He speaks up.

"Why should she? You should be going." Kankuro cuts in as he steps over to the desk now.

"I won't go then." I shake my head.

"But you-" Kankuro starts.

"Kankuro, that's enough." Gaara says raising his hand to stop him.

"Hmph," Kankuro huffs.

I know he's just looking out for Gaara. He doesn't understand that hurts me too. "I'm sure they just want to give you enough time...I'll take your paper work and return right away." I ensure Gaara before taking off. I know what has to be done.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

She looks apprehensive. "I'm sure they just want to give you enough time...I'll take your paper work and return right away." Temari says grabbing up a medical folder before leaving out the room.

I look to Kankuro once the office door is shut. "You shouldn't take these matters out on Temari."

Kankuro sits on the edge of my desk. "Things are really screwy around here." He says rubbing his eyes.

He seems tired, we all are. "Kankuro, I need you to tell me everything that's happened here before and after the infiltration." I ask of him.

Kankuro looks at me with one eye shut. "You sure about that?"

I fold my hands on the desktop. I cannot continue to exist with such ignorance. "Certain things have transpired that I am unsure of. I have to know from the beginning."

He pauses before speaking. "Everything?" He questions.

What if some things are better left forgotten? I reconsider my request momentarily before making a final decision. "Everything." I reply before Kankuro pulls up a chair.

* * *

**Temari pov**

Uncomfortably I sit in Gaara's spot at the u shaped table in the conference room as the council members pass around scrolls and notebooks. At first I was more than happy to step up and take over for Gaara upon our return, due to his unconsciousness. But now, I must admit, it feels different to sit here. I fully understand Kankuro's feelings; after all I feel the same way. It feels wrong to be here while Gaara is out there. This position rightfully belongs to him. He worked so hard to get here; I too just want things to go back to normal.

"The meeting will now begin. The minutes will be recorded by Yoshito." Says Huyui a village elder.

I brace myself as I prepare for a conversation about Gaara's rehab and condition. I can't wait to show them his medical records so they can agree to his return.

"Momiji of the Tsuchi clan has submitted a work order for his bakery to be repaired this week rather than next." Says Mai, another elder, as she reviews a form before her.

"Everything appears to be in order with the request. It was damaged during the incident." She slides the paper to Huyui who then adds it to the approved pile which would then go to the Kazekage to be evaluated and stamped.

"Ehhhhheeemmmm," another member named Deiada commands attention as he clears his throat. "He still owes back taxes."

"Is that so?" Asks Mai.

"It is. Therefore his business should remain on the waiting list and other more up to date properties should be repaired first." Deiada suggests.

I shut my eyes. I thought for sure this would be a meeting about reinstating Gaara, not just a regular council meeting.

"The way that we have always initiated repairs in this sort of instance has been by the damage inflicted to the structure. The worst cases would be taken on first since the repairs would more than likely take longer to fix." Mai explains.

Deiada curls his thin lips. "And I am fully aware of that procedure. What I am proposing at this time is a much more pleasing system. The first repairs should be delegated to the most stable and reliable citizens."

Waves of murmurs break out amongst the committee.

"So based on your suggestion Deiada, businesses which are current with their taxes should be repaired first?" Asks a man named Renchi.

"Actually based on Deiada's suggestion the rich go first." Says Mai who doesn't seem to be very pleased with the idea.

"Sounds like the implementation of a caste system." Renchi assesses.

"Which we have never been. By that logic it would take week's maybe months to renovate all the properties." Mai says.

The members take a few moments to further discuss the new prospect with one another.

I squirm in my seat. Gaara should be here for this sort of meeting to give his input. Applying a caste system to the village would change everything.

"I don't see what the big deal is. That sounds like a fine plan to me." A member named Suki chimes in.

"The rich go first, why? Because they are rich?" Says Mai while shaking her head.

"There is no choice but to vote on the matter." Deiada shrugs his shoulders.

"You say it as if this were a vote for breakfast and not something that would change lives dramatically." Mai counters.

"Please-" I break into their banter unable to hold my tongue any longer. How could they conduct a meeting of this magnitude knowing the Kazekage isn't here? "Shouldn't we be focused on other things right now?"

The table is quiet for a moment.

"First we are discussing the village's rebuild strategy then we will move on to security, imports and mission requests like normal." Huyui says as if not catching my drift.

"Without Gaara?" I question.

He straightens himself in his seat. "Temari, Gaara is not at full capacity right now."

"He can handle meetings. He's been cleared medically." I respond as I expose the sheets inside the folder I held.

"I'm sure." Says Deiada sarcastically.

I look to him. He is always the main antagonist of meetings. "Is this about something else?" I ask in frustration.

Mai looks to Huyui who remains quiet.

Renchi begins to speak."In all honesty we are still considering you for the role of Kazekage we have decided to escalate this option to the Daimyo."

"What?" I question in disbelief as the room seems to tense.

"If you read the medical repo-" I began only to be cut short.

"It clearly says here he is not 100% from his _physical_ injuries." Deiada speaks up.

"That's why he has me and Kankuro and Matsuri to help him wi-"

"Matsuri? You mean the girl that held a villager hostage during a hallucination at the market place?" He asks causing the members to whisper.

I'm stuck for words.

The smirk on his face grows wider. "That Matsuri?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"She had heat stroke. She's better now." I say defensively even though that may not be the full truth.

The council talks in a low grumble.

"The doctors have diagnosed him. He's fine, there is no brain damage or any long term affects to his chakra. There is no reason to ostracize him." I speak as my body grows hot. I hoped that this wouldn't be such a battle.

"This isn't about Gaara. It's about doing what is best for Suna and at the present we elders are not 100% confident in his abilities." Deiada said taking the opportunity to speak for the group.

"Is that how you all feel?" I stop myself to gather composure. "He fought and almost died to keep this place safe, to save each and every one of us. Isn't that proof enough in his abilities?" I ask as my chest becomes heavy.

The room is silent.

I never liked Deiada. He was always so forceful in his way. He would often oppose my brother and turn the council to his will pitting them against Gaara. It was obvious he was not fond of him but this was going too far to suggest that Gaara didn't have the best interest of Suna at heart. It was disgraceful. I look to the other elders who aren't speaking. Mai who is usually the voice of reason amongst the group says nothing. How can they allow him to speak for the group when he holds blatant disregard for my brother?

"We haven't made a final decision." Huyui finally speaks up.

"We or do you mean him?" I ask looking directly at Deiada.

He smiles wickedly.

The members look at each other.

"You _were_ the top candidate when we considered a dual kage role," he said so surly it was disgusting. "However, at this time there may not be a need for two Kazekages."

"You people can't do this to Gaara, he's worked too hard for this!" I instantly regret my words. I didn't want to make the situation worse. I just want to help Gaara.

Mai looks to the others and nods.

"I believe what Deiada is trying to say is that, the position of Kazekage is very important the entire village. Given the circumstances of the current Kazekage, we are inclined to examine his role and debate on whether or not we see fit to elect a new official." Huyui states causing Dieada to lean forward and address him directly.

"His circumstance is that he is unable to separate work from his personal relations and because of that fact we were attacked." Deiada spits.

I shake my head in disbelief.

"This isn't the time to deliberate." Mai says as she looks forward.

"When should that time occur then?" Asks Deiada.

Huyui waits for suggestions. "A week from now. We need to consult with the wind Daimyo."

Suddenly I can't breathe. "Excuse me!" I stand and rush to the door.

As the door behind me shuts hard, I lean against the solid object in worry. It feels like my chest is going to explode. My stomach hurts as I think of returning to Gaara and Kankuro. _What do I tell them? The truth? Kankuro would go ballistic._ _Gaara would be devastated_. I massage my temples and try to think of a way out of this mess. From the sound of things Deiada has a few of the other elders on his side and willing to over throw Gaara's position. The only thing that would stop them is if the whole council didn't agree with Deiada. For decisions of this magnitude such as removing an elected official, a Daimyo, or even a kage the whole committee would need to be on board. Seeing as though some of the members looked unsure I may have time to stop this. I have to at least try.

* * *

**Gaara pov**

I can't hold back any longer. In a rush, I pick up my gourd and head for the door bumping my desk in the process and leaving a trail of scattered items in my wake. I need to see her that is my only goal as I rush up the stairs to the roof. I've waited here long enough and she still hasn't come to me. After hearing everything that Kankuro had to say, I have to speak to her. I have to hold her in my arms and dismiss all her fears. I shove the steel door open and look towards the setting sun as I approach the ledge. The look of disappointment that she held on her face is still etched into my mind. It makes my heart ache to imagine the pain I've caused her. I draw forth sand and step out onto a levitating plat form. At this point I'm not sure that she truly understands my feelings, I have to get to her. It's necessary that I remind her. I will tell her, no, prove to her that she is… she is...

My limbs feel heavy as I pause mid thought. My body stops working. I'm frozen in time. Slowly the sand beneath my feet disappears into the gourd again as I make contact with the roof top.

_Matsuri... _Her name has been ringing in my ears all day.

I watch as the sun releases its final bursts of rays over the landscape before relinquishing its hold on the desert once again. Solar glares dissipate giving way to darkness which promptly begins to take over for the night. Seeing such an occurrence, I wonder if this event mocks my relationship with Matsuri in anyway. _Could this be a sign?_ Could things ever really go back to the way they were or are we cursed to bury a love which the sun has fully set on?

**LATER**

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." I call out.

Temari approaches the bed where I am seated.

"Did you get tired?" She asks taking note to the fact that I am alone in my room.

I examine her face a moment. "How was the meeting?"

Temari smiles weakly. "Right. The meeting. Sorry for not coming right back. I went to do some training with the genin class right after. The meeting was good though. As good as could get I suppose."

Temari was uncharacteristically vague. "Kankuro told me about the council's proposal." I cut straight to the point. "He told me about everything."

She looks to the side. "Kankuro huh?" She asks quietly.

"Yes. I asked him though." I explain. "This doesn't affect my feelings towards you in anyway." I make my stance clear. Temari has been here for me through the toughest times of my life. I wouldn't allow anything to come between myself and my siblings.

"I'm really happy to hear that," she begins as she sits down beside me. "But that isn't what I want." She says shaking her head.

"It has to be that way for the sake of the village." I iterate.

She looks at me oddly. "Gaara, you're allowed to be upset by this you know."

Temari's words bounce around in my head yet I feel docile about the situation. I have worked very hard to secure my spot risking everything dear to me and even losing some things in the process. Because of my position, not only Matsuri, but Temari and Kankuro have all been placed in dangers way. "It's out of my hands." Maybe it's better that way...

"You can't be serious?" Temari states. I can feel her getting riled up. "You're the reason we survived the Akatsuki, you're the reason we were able to stop Hiroshin of the Mist from invading not just Suna but the entire wind country...you have to give yourself more credit Gaara. No, you can't do it all but that's what I'm here for. That's what Kankuro is here for. And that's what Matsuri is here for."

_Matsuri..._ Her name repeats inside.

"I'm going to stop this." She stands. "They can't do this to you."

I look over at Temari. She is sincere in every sense of the word. I watch her closely. Though she tries to hide it, she is worried.

"Leave everything to me. I don't want you to sweat one bit." She says wagging her finger as she disguises her uncertainty with a smile. "Get some rest. I'll come for you bright and early." Temari swings the door open before giving me one last grin. Quickly she disappears.

* * *

**Temari pov**

"Leave everything to me. I don't want you to sweat one bit." I tell Gaara while wagging a finger at him. I'm trying hard to mask my uncertainty. "Get some rest. I'll come for you bright and early." I swing the door open before giving him one last grin.

After shutting the door, I move slowly down the hall racking my brain trying to piece together this huge puzzle. Ever since the assassination at Genshaw hill nothing has felt right. The mist ninja came in here too smoothly. They knew our weaknesses; they brought reinforcements and apparently were in cahoots with Anare the whole time…but how? Then all of a sudden, the council of elders wants to over throw Gaara's position, why? Also there was Matsuri. Her reaction to Gaara must have hurt him dearly. It just wasn't adding up. _Was Gaara's amnesia rubbing off on me? Were all these strange events connected?_

"Haaaaaaaaaah…" I sigh as I get closer to the stairwell. I rub my eyes before thinking. "What would Shikamaru do?" I lean against the wall and drift off into space. I could hear his voice; it makes me smile. He's always so thorough.

"First things first," Shikamaru would say with his arms folded firmly over his chest. "Lay out all your options. Make sure that you don't over look any detail when gathering a synopsis. If it doesn't make sense, question it. Next, outline all possible outcomes by creating several hypotheses, not just one. It makes sense to have more than one probability when trying to identifying the correct answer. Finally, make the most logical conclusion based off all the evidence gathered. Hey, are you listening?"

"That's right!" I say slamming my fist into my hand. Suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks. How could I be so ignorant?

"Damn!" I grit my teeth in anger as I speed down the hall. I had to get to the archive room and find out just what the hell was going on. Anare was a reference from one of the council members and I have a serious hunch as to which one it was.

* * *

**Anare pov**

_***3 weeks earlier***_

My ears have a slight ringing to them. The sky seems to rotate positions as my eyes go in and out of focus. I've been laying here, on my back for the last 76 hours. Unable to move. Unable to sleep. Unable to speak. All I could do is think. _Dammmmmn…._ The word lingers in my mind. Ever since they took him away from me, I've been in hiding, nursing my wounds and wondering when I would be found by the Mist or Suna Anbu. Sometimes I hear them pass me by while searching. The best I could do at this point is suppress my chakra and maintain shelter in a fox hole I discovered under a very small cliff. The clearing doesn't give much protection from the elements but luckily I haven't been discovered yet. I pull myself out of the hole in the ground and examine my legs. _Shitttt…. _I curse, as I note the infection in my legs has gotten worst. I wipe my hot feverish forehead with a smile as I confirm the inevitable- I am dying.

_RUSTLE, RUSTLE_

_Again? _I lay back in an attempt to slide into the fox hole smoothly as footsteps approach.

"DADDY! DADDY! Hurry! I think it's a girl!" Yells out a small form above me.

_Hhmp…_ I smirk inwardly, it's a kid.

"She looks hurt…" He says as he steps closer. "We should help her." He adds as another person gets close.

If this kid knows what I know, he'd better leave me right where I am.

…


	23. Chapter 23: THE EXPLANATION

**A/N: It's been a while. _Apologies are in order... _sooo my bad! Hope you all enjoy the latest! R&R Thnks guys.**

**PS: *Please excuse any mistakes in advance-also there is a review of chapters 1-15 in the beginning of chapter 16 incase you need to brush up, ja'ne***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Naruto, they all belong to Kishi-sama**

* * *

**The Explanation**

**Temari pov**

"Where? Where are they? Where did they get moved to?!" I ask harshly as I approach Haruka's seat in the archive room.

"W-what do you mean, Temari-san?" She stutters.

"The files from this box," I say while flipping the empty box in hand upside down.

She clutches the top of her shirt. "I, uhhh…"

"The whole section on Anare is gone. Everything! Where she came from, who her teacher was before Matsuri, every report ever written on her! All of it."

"Ahhhh, let me think…" she says in a panic.

"Your one job is to keep this mess organized, how is it that a whole group of files has gone missing?" I continue my verbal tirade. This is beyond unacceptable.

"Ahh gomen, Temari-san…" she said prompting me to pull back.

I study her face for a moment. She looks frazzled. Something tells me that there is more to this story. "Haruka, this is extremely important. If you know something about this, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

After glancing towards the door she nervously straightens her glasses. "He came…"

I instantly become more disturbed.

"He came here and he took them…all of them," she near whispered.

"He?" I ask for clarification.

She nodded. "Deiada-sama…he instructed me that I was not to utter a word to anyone."

"I knew it…" I confirm under my breath.

**Matsuri pov**

_It's been long enough._ I huff as I dress for the day. I pull my sock up to my thigh as my mind drifts in thought. I've kept this pity party going for days now. Gaara is out of his coma and functioning and I'm still too scared to face him. Whatever this is, I have to get over it, even if we can't get past it. I'm ready to get back to work anyway. Staying home is doing nothing but making my angst worst. Everyday repeating the same questions over and over…it was driving me insane.

"Ahhhh," I wince as I stand putting slight pressure on my ankle. _This is a problem._ I sit and position my hands right above my injury.

_SWOOOOOOSH SWOOOOOSH SWOOOOOOOOSH _

I put the small amount of medical jutsu Temari has taught me to work. _Too bad it doesn't work on hearts._ I think cynically before standing again and rotating my foot. _Better…for now_. Walking over to the table near the door I pause as I go to pick up my Jouhyou. I think back to when Gaara first introduced me to this weapon. So much time had passed since then. So much has happened. He was my teacher, I was his student then thinks became complicated. It wasn't cut and dry anymore. Our emotions and sentiments had all become so intertwined…so messy. Things were a lot easier before we became a couple. No jealousy, no reservations…I almost wish I could rewind and go back to that time.

Finally I arrive at the Kazekage tower. As I head into the building I'm greeted by a security team.

"Hey Matsuri we haven't seen you in a while, I hope everything is ok." One of them says to me as I pass through a body scan.

I give him a light smile and nod. The truth was that I wasn't ok but I had duties that needed to be fulfilled no matter what was going on between me and Gaara, I still had a job to do.

"Ahh," I stagger a bit as I grip the wall outside his door. I take a deep breath. My ankle is still very sore but I need to suck it up. I can't let him see the hurt; the physical nor the emotional.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." His deep voice causes me to second guess everything I've decided up until this point.

My heart jumps into my throat. "Good afternoon," I say to him and Kankuro as I enter wearing my best mask.

"Matsuri-" he says eagerly standing from his seat.

Cautiously I make my way over to him. The only thing that separates us is his large wooden desk and a shield of lies. "I came to get the genin training sheets," I explain as I reach for the clipboard which is always in the same place. I begin to feel hot. Almost sick.

"You can't be ready to get back out there yet," he says doubting my abilities once again.

I'm determined to prove other wise. "I'm ready now." I say avoiding his eyes. I can feel him staring at me. My skin is over heating, my eyes are getting watery. _What is this feeling?_ I turn to leave.

"Matsuri," he calls my name causing my core to stir. "Temari can take care of the classes for the remainder of the week so that you can rest," he still objects.

"Gaara, I'm fine." I say as my lips tighten to conceal the pain I was feeling. I look over my shoulder but still not at him. I couldn't. "Just let Temari know I'm going to class now. I'll be back later with a report." I say before heading for the door.

"Gaara…" I hear Kankuro whisper behind me.

Quickly I shut the door with a long exhale. I had been holding my breath hoping he didn't try to stop me again. This was going to be hard; the hardest thing that I would ever have to do. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. After touching my forehead for a moment to gather my thoughts, I limp down the hall.

**Gaara pov**

"I've already spoken to Temari about the possible outcome." I state to Kankuro as I read through reports that were written during the time I was comatose.

"A crock of bull," he comments as he uses thin chakra strings to move a paper ball he created. "They have no right and they have no grounds."

I'd been thinking about it all night and all day. The fact of the matter was, if I had been more strict with Anare the attack on Suna could have been avoided. Civilians were put at risk, the village was greatly damaged and good shinobi lost their lives. I was largely at fault and the council did have a reason to doubt my ability to lead. "What is done is done. If the Wind Daimyo approves the proposal I have no choice but to step down."

"Yea well I can't wait till today's meeting. There is no way I'm gonna let that happen-"

_Knock, knock, knock_

Kankuro is interrupted.

"Come in," I say looking to the door.

In she walks looking as beautiful as ever. "Good afternoon."

Immediately my chest tightens. "Matsuri-" I say eagerly as I stand from my seat. I had been holding back since the last time saw her. I've wanted to go to her on many different occasions but I kept stopping myself as I was reminded of our last tearful meeting.

She moves towards me almost with caution. The only thing that separates us is a large wooden desk and a hazy fog. I am still not certain what I did to her. My mind is still cloudy making my past actions hard to decipher. This meeting feels different, like she is estranged from me.

"I came to get the genin training sheets." She says without looking at me. She picks up the clipboard from the corner of the desk where it always is.

"You can't be ready to get back out there yet," I say not doubtful of her abilities but out of concern for her wellbeing.

"I'm ready now," she says with determination before turning away.

I can't help but stare at her. "Matsuri, Temari can take care of the classes for the remainder of the week so that you can rest." I object still. Knowing the injuries Matsuri received from battle and also hearing about her case of heat stoke, I am extremely reluctant to allow her back to her normal duties.

"Gaara, I'm fine," she begins looking over her shoulder. "Just let Temari know I'm going to class now. I'll be back later with a report." She says before heading for the door.

I can't remember the last time Matsuri was so short with me. I move to go after her.

"Gaara…" Kankuro whispers adding his hand to my shoulder.

I look to him just as the door closes.

"Let her go," he advises.

She is gone. The look of disappointment on her face is burned into my brain.

"You have to let her make her own decisions. She's a big girl." He adds.

I take a seat. Maybe he's right. There are a lot of things I need to say to her but now is not the time.

_POOOOFFFF_

"Lord Kazekage," a member of my Anbu team pops in and bows.

"You found her?" I ask my mood intensifying almost instantly.

"No sir. We are on to her trail though. We have been conducting routine searches of the desert but chances are she's slipped into the forest at the village's boarder. We are midway through that area at this time."

"And you've returned to tell me what?" I ask impatiently.

"Sir, we encountered other shinobi. They wore the gear of hunter nin from Kiri. They disappeared without engaging us."

Kankuro folds his arms. "So they're after her too huh?"

I seethe. "Find her before Kiri does. If you can't bring her in, kill her."

"Sir!" The anbu nods.

_POOOOFFF_

As fast as he appeared, he was gone. I had much faith in my Anbu squad. Most of them were hand picked by myself; a few of them had even served under my father. I trusted them. They knew how important the task of recovering Anare was. She needed to pay for what she had done not only to the village and me but mostly to Matsuri. Besides that, alive she posed too great of a threat. I wanted her captured…it might very well be the last thing I do as kage.

"They're after her head," Kankuro concludes.

I knot my brows.

"It's time to go to the meeting," he says stepping around my desk.

I stand, "Temari?"

"Yeah she's probably not gonna make it," he says as he opens the door.

We were vaguely aware of what Temari was doing at the moment. She explained briefly before leaving this morning.

"I just have this feeling like something isn't adding up. I need to check into Anare's background." She said picking up the girls' rogue ninja file.

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, I think we could all agree that the little psycho was way suspicious from the beginning."

I remained quiet as instances replayed in my mind.

"Gaara," Temari called my name causing me to look up. "I'm going to start in the archive room. I'll return as soon as I have more information."

"Understood," I agreed. I too was anxious to see what Temari would uncover.

"Ready?" Kankuro asks bringing me back to current times as he puts his hand on the door of the council room.

I inhale deeply before giving him a look of approval.

**Matsuri pov**

"So is it true sensei?" Asks Seto one of the genin in my class.

I scratch my head. _How do I explain this?_

"Yea, yeah I heard it was Anare too! I heard she tried to kill the Kazekage," said Hikarou another student.

Everyone gasped.

"Guys…" I started. They deserved the truth since they were ninja of the hidden sand. I didn't feel the need to sugar coat. I wouldn't allow Anare to be remembered as a kunoichi of Suna. She deserved to be hated by everyone the same way that I hated her. "She was involved yes. She did take Gaa- Lord Kazekage out of the village and no she has not been located yet."

"We should get a tracking team together and go find the traitor." Seto commented riling everyone up.

"Hey you guys you all have work to do so no tracking teams. I want you all to focus on your own assignments." I instruct as the jonin show up to take their groups.

I watch as the teams disperse and I am left to my thoughts again. They had the right idea. Secretly I wished I could have the opportunity to face her one more time. Things would go a lot differently. I wonder momentarily about Temari and if she's found out any thing about Anare. She came to me right before classes started. I guess she was worried.

"Temari…" I spoke her name as she touched down in the court yard before me.

"You'll be ok today?" She inquired with a motherly tone.

I exhaled as I bent over to pick up extra kunai. "Hai, I feel good. I'm glad to be back out here."

"Yeah fresh air will do you some good."

We were quiet for a moment. It was awkward. She knows how tense things are right now between me and Gaara…

"Matsuri, I need you to tell me everything you remember about Anare."

"Anare?" I double check.

"I'm trying to figure some things out. I need you to think clearly about this."

I'm a bit thrown by her question. "Temari you everything I know."

"Think hard Matsuri…when you two trained did she ever mention anything about where she came from, who trained her before you, anything odd?"

I search my memory. Many things about Anare were odd but what exactly was Temari getting at? "She never talked about where she came from or who trained her or any of that…"

"What about her skills? When we fought her, she was very strong," Temari noted.

I shake my head. "There's no way she was at genin level. I wrote about it in the reports I filed on her."

Temari shrugged. "The reports are gone."

My confusion becomes more apparent, "Gone?"

"Right, as in taken, destroyed who knows. The only one we have is the rogue ninja file."

I think hard. "She used jutsu and moves that were like…at least jonin level. I mean, in Konoha she leveled fully grown trees easily. Besides that I'm not really much help. Her and I didn't exactly _bond_." I blush thinking back to the hot springs incident.

Temari nodded.

"What are you looking for Temari? Do you think maybe she was planted?"

She looks at me with loving eyes. "I'm going to find out. Gaara is depending on me."

I look at her with concern, "Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"You saw him today?" She asked quietly switching the subject.

"I did," I agree.

"Was it better this time?"

I shift my eyes, "It was still hard. I just keep remembering these things…"

She takes my hands into her own. "You know how Gaara feels about you. We all do. He loves you dearly Matsuri. He would never intentionally hurt you."

"It's just that, every time I see him…I can't bear to look him in the eye… I'm over come with this immense sadness. It seems like too much to bear and I always feel the need to get away."

"I'm working on things. I need you to trust me. Trust Gaara." She squeezes my hands.

It's too much for me to process. What she's asking me, what she's telling me.

"If you need anything, come find me," she says lovingly before taking off.

I look out over the landscape. It's getting later and the heat is tapering off. I think about the look on Temari's face from earlier in the day. _What was it that she was looking for?_

**Temari pov**

"She just showed up one day. She was alone and she had one bag. She said she needed to rent a room and that was that. She paid me weekly and came and went quietly." The little old lady said as she unlocked the room that Suna's #1 most wanted criminal previously inhabited.

Slowly I nudge the door open and step in. Looking around I take note of the frilly pillows and lace curtains. After all, she was just a girl.

"I'll be down soon. I'm just going to see if I can find anything." I say waving the old lady off before continuing to search the area.

Stepping over to the closet and I slide the hanging clothing from one end to the other. I check the top shelves and bottom racks. Nothing. I press the wall behind her shoes to check for hidden compartments. The wall is solid. I move to the bed and strip the sheets and pillow cases. After squeezing her bare pillows, I feel the mattress surface carefully looking for lumps or cuts in the material where things could be hidden. Nothing. The head board checks out and so does the frame. Under the bed is a single sock, moving it to the side I knock on the floor to locate any trap doors that maybe concealed. Yet again there is nothing. Moving to the only dresser in the room, I meticulously remove each draw and check the clothing inside. Pulling the wooden structure from the wall I look for any crevices or holes containing evidence. Nothing.

I stand in the middle of the room now. It seemed clean. Could it be that she left no traces of her insubordination anywhere? I sigh heavily and approach a vanity station which is situated near the window. Pulling out the stool, I flip it before taking a seat. The surface was normal. Lotion. Fragrance. Mirror. I open the draw. Lip stick. Hair ties. Brush. Picture of Gaara. I pull the photo out and examine it. It was something that was taken a while ago. He wasn't even looking toward the camera, Gaara hated pictures.

"Who could have taken this?" I ask myself aloud. I feel around the wooden draw. _Damn._ I curse as I slap my hand down on the top of the little table. _That's all?_ I question with disappointment.

As I go to push the draw shut it hits something hard.

_Doouchhhh_

I pull it out and push in again.

_Doouchhh_

Quickly I snatch out the draw and peer into the opening. There hanging from the inside of the vanity is a book. _I must have loosened the tape when I hit the desk! _I think as I quickly pull it out.

"Her diary…" I say as if discovering gold. I open the cover and begin to hungrily devour each page.

**Matsuri pov**

I hold my breath.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I wait but there is no response. Slowly opening the door I peek in. Vacant. I walk to Gaara's desk and examine his seat for a moment. The feeling that over whelmed me before, maybe I can get over this. Maybe I can get over him. _Now…_ I think as I turn to make a hasty exit before he returns.

"Matsuri," he says from the doorway.

Our eyes meet.

Immediately I'm brought to tears. _Shit!_

"Don't cry," he says getting closer.

"I'm not!" I respond a bit louder than necessary. _Why? Why do I cry at the sight of him? This doesn't make sense. _

"You are still upset with me, I understand."

I throw my head back and wipe at my eyes. "I just came to bring the report from class."

"I was hoping to speak with you."

They won't stop. _The images. _I can see him…and her. "I have to go," I say as I attempt to rush past him. He reaches out and grabs my arm.

"I need to talk with you Matsuri." He says sternly.

I look past him. I can't look him in the face.

He releases my arm.

"We can't continue this way…" he says with heavy words.

"I can't forget it…it's embedded in my brain. Every time I see you…it hurts so much Gaara." I tried to explain as the tears continued to fall. All I could think about was him and Anare together. My stomach turned.

"What ever you are thinking, it's wrong. I can see it too…what you're seeing… but I would never…I wouldn't do that to you Matsuri," he explains.

He can see it too? I shake my head. _Do I believe him or the visions in my mind?_

"Kankuro told me how devoted you were when I was in a coma. He told me you stayed by my side the entire time….what happened?"

I had no idea how to answer that. It was true after all. "I don't know. I didn't think about it then but when you came to my apartment it was like I could see it all…I could feel it…every single kiss you had with her, every embrace…sex. These images repeat over and over every time I see you."

"Matsuri, none of that is-" he begins.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I cut him off. I can't take another minute of this torment. I move as fast as I can. It feels as though I'm being strangled. I head for the nearest exit.

_WHAMMM! _

The door slams against the building as I burst out into the open air.

_Haaa, haaaaaghhh, haaaggghhhh _

I gasp deeply. Just like that. My mind was clear. I wiped the last remaining moisture from my cheeks and gripped my head. _Was I going mad? What was wrong with me?_ Pushing off the wall, I headed home. It was unbearable to be near him. _How could this have happened? How could I go from loving him so tenderly to loathing his very presence?_ It was unexplainable.

**Gaara pov**

"Matsuri, none of that is-" I begin.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," she says cutting me off.

Quickly she moves. I don't try to stop her this time however it is very hard to let her leave. Slowly I take a seat behind by desk. A headache is ensuing.

**Deiada pov**

Things are getting problematic. Temari is snooping and I find myself doubling back to cover my tracks. It maybe time for me to take my leave from Suna, the place where I was raised, the place I vowed to some day rule. I would be leaving behind everything I know all because of that girl. The very girl I sheltered feed and taught. She will definitely pay for her discrepancies.

I look at my watch as a figure appears from behind a sand dune.

"Sir, Anare's trail has gone cold. We tracked her into the Forever Woods and lost her. She seems to have disappeared," says a hunter from Kirigakure whose face is fully concealed.

"Disappeared?" I ask with high annoyance.

"Sir we-" he tries to clarify.

"There is no need for further explaination. You are to bring her head, end of story. Find her and kill her if she is not already dead," I say turning away. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," he says in response.

I didn't even want her alive. Her one purpose, gain the Kazekage's trust then execute him was a major failure therefore she was of no more use to me. _Hhm._ _Falling in love like some simple minded teenaged girl. _I should have known she would botch things, during one of our meetings I had to gauge exactly where her mindset was.

"You're supposed to be gaining his trust. How is it that you go and get yourself kicked out of the tower after I meticulously had you placed there?" I questioned with slight intolerance.

Her feathers ruffle. "First off, I didn't _get myself kicked out_. It was that damn Matsuri. She goes to him when I'm not around and says a few sweet words and he flips out."

"So why hasn't she been handled by now?" I inquire since my rule from day one was 'any means necessary'.

The blond haired hazel eyed girl took her time answering, "It's not that simple. There's Kankuro and Temari…I just can't kill Matsuri so easily. They'll figure it out. I have to make it look like outside forces…"

"I do hope that this job isn't too overwhelming for you my dear…besides handling this task, your life is point less." I remind.

"I can do this," she grumbles.

I watch her expression carefully. "You know love can be a blinding thing my child," I say as I caress her silky hair then chin. "Don't be mistaken, no matter what your feelings are towards him, the Kazekage is to die."

She tries to maintain an air of confidence. "We're going to the chunin exams tomorrow. I will take care of Matsuri right after."

_Puuuhhhhhh…_ I blow a puff of smoke and attempt to forget the conversation. As I approach Anare's old rooming house I clear my throat and step into character.

_Knock, knock_

"Ahh, Deiada-kun what a pleasant surprise," says the old lady who owned the home.

"Yes like wise, Tsuki-san…" I smile suavely. "You are probably wondering why I am here."

"O, I can probably guess. You weren't the only tower guest to come by here today so I'm pretty sure what this about," she speaks freely.

I look to her with a smirk. "You don't say?" I didn't need to forcibly extract any info out of her, she was willingly giving it up.

"Yes, Temari-san was by. She came to examine Anare's room. Would you like to do the same?" She offered stepping to the side with the purest of intentions..

All my questions had been answered.

"Actually I was making sure Temari had been by. I'm sure she gathered any evidence she could find. But thank you anyway, have a blessed day." I say tipping my hat

"You're very welcome Deiada-kun," she bowed before peacefully shutting the door.

_Just as I suspected._ I would probably have to take my leave sooner than expected.

**Temari pov**

"Genjutsu!" I shout as I rush into Gaara's office.

"What the-" Kankuro questions.

"You guys are under genjutsu!" I go to Gaara and peer deep into his eyes.

"Temari-" he says with hesitation leaning back as I get closer to his face.

"What genjutsu?" Kankuro asks.

"ANARE'S!" I yell slapping down her diary on the table. "I read it in here."

Kankuro picks up the book.

"Here I brought chilli pepper bombs," I say going into my ninja kit.

"Chilli pepper?" Kankuro raises his eyebrow.

"It's the best way to break the genjutsu besides stabbing him." I explain.

"So Matsuri?" Gaara inquires.

"She has to be under the same genjutsu, maybe even worst. It makes her sick, she cries, she can barely breathe," I say shaking my head.

"Whenever she sees him it kicks in…that makes sense! This would explain why she didn't start reacting harshly to him until after he woke up." Kankuro waves the book as he catches on.

"It was more than likely initiated with eye contact." I deduce.

"Have you gone to her?" Gaara asks always thinking of Matsuri before all else.

"No, I wanted to inform you of everything I found out first," I admit.

"I'll send for her," Kankuro says as he exits the room leaving the diary on the desk.

"I have to set off this bomb now."

"So the visions of Anare and I?" Gaara speaks still trying to comprehend the situation.

I smile at him, "Illusions brother."

I can see alleviation on his features.

"Cover your eyes," I instruct as I set the bomb.

_BOOOOOOFFFFFF!_

A cloud of red dust explodes.

Gaara coughs a bit as the spices take over his senses.

I fan the dust from my face. "You should be released from the jutsu now."

Kankuro comes back into the room and pinches his nose. "She's obviously not dead yet since the jutsu didn't release on its own," he says as he makes a face.

As the cloud settles Gaara picks up Anare's diary and opens the book. His picture falls out. "What else did you find in here?" He asks as he studies the photograph.

While we wait for Matsuri to arrive, I explain.

**Matsuri pov**

Once again I make my way to the tower. This time I was summoned. Though I hope everything is ok with Gaara, I can't help but cringe at the thought of going back there.

_BUMMMMPPPP_

"Ahhh…" I wince as I collide hard with larger form.

"Pardon me my dear," says an older man.

I look up and recognize him immediately. "Deiada-sama," I acknowledge him with a head nod. "Sorry for not paying attention."

"Oh, Matsuri, it's quite alright. I almost didn't recognize you. It's been a while." He said with a polite smile.

"Ah, yes I took a bit of a break but I'm back to work now," I state.

"Good, that's very good to hear. Are you working late tonight?" He questions.

I tilt my head. I wasn't really sure what I was on my way to do. "Well, they just sent for me so I don't know what's going on yet."

"I see. I'm just leaving for the night myself so, don't let me hold you." He says tipping his hat.

I smiled. "Good night, sir."

Quietly he moved away. I looked ahead to the tower. _What was I in for this time?_


End file.
